


Warrior Cats: A Forest Divided but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Lifestyles, Asthma, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, F/M, Forests, Full Moon, Ghosts, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Herbology, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Infection, Kidnapping, Medieval Medicine, Name Changes, Pregnancy, Small Towns, Spirits, StarClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: The message couldn't be any clearer; you must grow and spread like the Blazing Star.Clear Sky is convinced the people of the forest and moor must ban together into one big group once more, but few are willing to do so and no one is willing to listen to him. Meanwhile, the others want nothing more than to split up. Tall Shadow is determined to establish a new camp in the pine forests, River is quite content on his little island, and Wind Runner has made her home on the moor.
Relationships: Clear Sky/Star Flower (Warriors), Gorse Fur/Wind Runner (Warriors), Gray Wing/Slate (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

CLEAR SKY’S CAMP

Leader: Clear Sky- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white and gray cloak.

Adults: Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Quick Water- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a speckled gray cloak.

Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Acadia- Woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

Children: Acorn Fur- Girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Oliver- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Lavender- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

TALL SHADOW’S CAMP

Leaders: Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Thunder- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange cloak with white splotches.

Adults: Gray Wing- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Jagged Peak- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a long cloak with dapples of white.

Holly- Woman with bushy black hair and green eyes.

Lefty- Large man with brown hair, brown eyes and a missing ear.

Muddy- Man with light brown hair, brown eyes and vitiligo.

Children: Lightning Tail- Boy with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Owl Eyes- Boy with black hair and large brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Pebble Heart- Boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Sparrow Fur- Girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Dew Nose- Girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.

RIVER’S CAMP

Leader: River- Man with long black hair and green eyes.

Adults: Taylor- Woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

Layla- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

WIND RUNNER’S CAMP

Leader: Wind Runner- Wiry woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Gorse Fur- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes.

Melanie- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Children: Moth Flight- Girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes.

Dust Muzzle- Boy with black hair and brown eyes.

ROGUES

Star- Woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

Duncan- Man with brown hair and brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold mist swirled in the moon’s light, filling the hollow.

Clear Sky sat at the edge of the clearing, watching as the mist pooled together, forming shapes in the light. People emerged from the mist, shining like stars. Clear Sky noticed Gray Wing on the far side.

The spirits paused and glanced around, then began to move as one. They murmured in hushed voices. Above them, four great oak trees creaked, their branches bare.

This winter would be harsh. It had gotten cold much earlier than usual. The earth felt cold beneath Clear Sky. He wished the spirits had the power to change the temperature.

A dark haired woman separated herself from the mist. “Hello, Clear Sky.”

“It’s good to see you, Storm.” Clear Sky’s heart swelled with grief and love.

Storm’s gaze was hard. “We’re growing impatient. We won’t wait much longer.”

Clear Sky opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by bracken crackling near the slope. River had arrived, pushing through the frosty bushes. He gracefully slide into the clearing. Not far away, Tall Shadow at the foot of an oak tree. Thunder’s orange cloak was easy to pick out of the darkness. 

Wind Runner emerged close to Clear Sky.

He shifted uneasily under Storm’s green gaze.

“Well?” Storm said sharply.

“What?”

“We told you to grow and spread like the Blazing Star.” Storm glanced around. “You know what you must do. So why won’t you do it?”

“That’s not true!” Clear Sky puffed out his chest pridefully. “We still don’t know what you want. How far do we need to spread? We already stake claim to the forest and moor. We welcome new members into our ranks whenever we can.”

“That’s not enough!” a high pitched voice growled angrily.

Clear Sky took a step back in surprise, staring down at a tiny young girl. Her hair was brown and short, and her cloak was the same shade. Her clothes hung off her body like rags.

His throat tightened with emotion. “Fluttering Bird!”

“I’m glad you still remember me, big brother.”

“Excuse me,” Storm said. “I must speak with Thunder.” She backed away, leaving Clear Sky with his sister.

“It’s so good to-”

“Shut it, you idiot!” Fluttering Bird growled.

Clear Sky’s jaw dropped in surprise. Perhaps he didn’t remember Fluttering Bird so well. In the mountains, she had been timid and quiet, and always kind. But she’d spent many years as a spirit now. Was this how his sister would behave if she’d grown to adulthood?

She held his gaze. “Last time we told you to grow and spread, there were still leaves on these trees, Now they’ve all been eaten by the grass, and you’ve still done nothing!”

“We’re a little preoccupied,” Clear Sky shot back. “Winter is rough, and finding food as become difficult.”

Fluttering Bird narrowed her eyes. “And you cower in your huts like rabbits afraid of the snow.”

“I do not cower!”

“Then act like it!” Fluttering Bird didn’t back down. “Follow your heart and it will lead you home.”

Clear Sky frowned. “You want us to go back to the mountains?”

“Not your old home!”

“Then where?”

“We taught you to walk, yet you continue to crawl unless we hold your hand,” Fluttering Bird scoffed. “We told you everything you need to know. Now think!”

Clear Sky’s gaze went over his head, towards Tall Shadow. She sat in the middle of a circle formed by Moon Shadow, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry. Wind Runner was speaking to a few people he didn’t recognize, but she was hugging them closely. Perhaps deceased family.

Thunder listened with an eager smile as Storm talked. Ash, Blaine and Oakley crowded around River. Gray Wing spoke with Shaded Moss and Turtle Tail.

“We traveled here together,” Clear Sky murmured. “Yet we don’t even know how to share a meal.” He sighed sadly.

“Thanks to you,” Fluttering Bird growled, crossing her arms.

“That’s not true!” he snapped. “I’ve always done what I thought was best. I take care of my people.”

“Then why are you standing here alone?” Fluttering Bird said. “You care for others, but who cares for you?”

Clear Sky couldn’t answer. Suddenly, Gray Wing seemed far away. The clearing stretched out for miles. Thunder hadn’t even looked at him since arriving. Clear Sky knew they still blamed him for letting One Eye take over the forest.

He stared down at Fluttering Bird. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You call yourself Clear Sky, yet your mind is as cloudy as a rainstorm. You rely on wits that you don’t have. It’s time to follow your heart, Clear Sky. Everyone here has a place to go home to. Even you. But not all of you will go home to the place you sleep in tonight.”

“What do you mean?” He loved the forest. Would he have to move again?

“Follow. Your. Heart.” Fluttering Bird began to fade. When Clear Sky looked around, he noticed the other spirits were too, growing even more transparent.

“Fluttering Bird, please!” Clear Sky called.

He blinked awake and yawned. He stretched his arms upward until it made him tremble, then looked across the clearing. A chilling wind sliced through the forest.

Quick Water was crossing the camp, her cloak wrapped tightly around her. She held a small bowl in her hands, filled with meat and berries. Oliver and Lavender peeked out from their hut.

“Is that for us?” Oliver asked hopefully. “If you tell me where you found it, I can hunt for myself.”

Oliver was still young, but eager to hunt for himself. He was getting older and bigger, around the age Clear Sky was when he’d started hunting.

That was over three decades ago.

Clear Sky frowned, suddenly feeling old.

“Don’t worry about it,” Quick Water said, setting the bowl down. “We can share this. I’ll take you out to hunt later.”

Oliver smiled and nodded.

Clear Sky shuddered in the cold. He was grateful for the covering of the trees. If it was this cold in the forest, he couldn’t imagine what the moor must be like.

He thought about what Fluttering Bird had told him, about how they must grow and spread like the petals of a Blazing Star. He thought she might want all the groups to join together, like the petals around the heart of a flower.

It would make sense.

The forest was so much nicer than the moor. It was warmer and shadier, and had much more food that the moor. Everyone would be safe under the trees, together.

Looking around camp, Clear Sky spotted Roosevelt. He was a new recruit to the forest group. His hair was completely white and his skin was paler than Clear Sky had ever seen. His cloudy eyes were colored pink.

Roosevelt sat near a holly bush, his hood up to protect his face from the wind. Small flecks of snow swirled in the air and hit him like burrs.

“Where’s Blossom?” Clear Sky asked.

The old had had appeared on the border along with a beautiful dirty blonde woman not long ago.

“Sleeping,” Roosevelt answered, nodding to a hut across the clearing woven from holly.

The undergrowth outside of camp rustled. Shawn stepped through, looking dejected. Acorn Fur and Nigel followed soon after. Acorn Fur held a starling and Nigel a scrawny squirrel.

“It’s all we could find,” Shawn reported. “This is going to be a hard winter.”

Clear Sky frowned as anxiety worked its way into his stomach. Despite already eating, Lavender and Oliver still looked hungry. They need more than just a few berries and mouthfuls of bird meat. 

Clear Sky glanced toward the trees. Was their more food on the moor? Suddenly, the boundaries he’d set up felt like a cage.

“I’m going to the moor camp,” he said.

Shawn blinked. “What for?”

“I need to speak with Gray Wing,” Clear Sky explained vaguely. “Also, it would be nice to meet Jagged Peak’s daughter.” He hadn’t had a chance to meet his new niece yet.

Shawn frowned. “Snow’s coming,” he said, glancing at the thick clouds above the trees. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to be out of camp-”

“Shawn, please,” Clear Sky interrupted. “I grew up in the mountains. I’m used to a little snow.”

“It’s not a little snow,” Shawn said. “Do you see those clouds? We might be getting a blizzard.”

Clear Sky waved him off, then pushed through the bramble barrier.

The wind was hard without the cover of the hollow. The branches above swished and rustled in the breeze. 

He followed the ridge of the treeline, then turned to climb the slope onto the moor. The ferns of the forest had withered in the cold air and stiff bracken covered the ground. Clear Sky was careful with each step. Rabbit holes could hide so well out here.

The wind carried an icy chill with it on the moor. Clear Sky wrapped his cloak around himself, squinting against it.

The further he traveled, the stronger the wind blew. Heather swayed harshly ahead and he hurried towards the moor camp. But he stopped once it came into view. Tall Shadow was usually sitting on the flat rock, watching the moor.

But she wasn’t there.

He reached the camp entrance. No one was guarding it. Has the weather forced the moorfolk into their other camp?

“We’ll wait for the snow to pass before sending out another hunting patrol.” Thunder’s voice rose clearly from the hollow.

“What if it lasts overnight?” Gray Wing asked.

“We’ll worry about that if it happens.”

Clear Sky pushed through the gorse.

Gray Wing turned, eyes wide with surprise. “Clear Sky?”

Clear Sky shifted. “Hello. I just wanted to stop by to see Jagged Peak’s daughter.” He glanced around the camp and smiled, spotting Holly and Jagged Peak sitting together. Holly held a bundle of blanket in her arms.

Shattered Ice sat across the clearing, his cloak wrapped tightly around himself. He looked thin. Muddy and Lightning Tail sat together, sharing a meal. They also didn’t look so well fed. Sparrow Fur emerged from Gray Wing’s hut, yawning. She was skinny as well, her blonde hair unkept.

“I think we should send out a hunting party before the snow gets too bad,” Gray Wing said.

“They might not make it back before the storm hits,” Thunder argued. “We have enough food to last us at least a day or two. It’ll be fine.”

Clear Sky frowned. They were doing even worse here than the group in the forest. He had been right. The groups needed to come together as soon as possible.

“Gray Wing,” Clear Sky said. “I also wanted to talk about the dreams we’ve been having. Is Tall Shadow here?”

“Pebble Heart’s treating a cut on her arm,” Thunder said, nodding towards a hut woven from gorse.

“I’ll get her if you want.”

Clear Sky turned to see Owl Eyes standing there. The young boy had grown, his shoulders broad and his legs long. “You’re getting bigger,” Clear Sky said.

“So are Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur,” Owl Eyes said, then stalked off towards the gorse hut. “Tall Shadow! Clear Sky wants to see you.”

“I may be getting older, but I’m not deaf!” Tall Shadow shouted back. A moment later, she stepped out of the hut.

Pebble Heart followed. He was nearly as tall as his brother. “I’ll check it again tomorrow,” he said.

“Thanks.” Tall Shadow turned to Clear Sky. “What is it?”

Clear Sky hardly heard her. He was staring across the clearing as Holly passed the bundle of blankets to Jagged Peak. The new father smiled down at the bundle, then started to make funny faces. The baby began to laugh. Clear Sky’s attention then turned to Sparrow Fur as she called for her brothers across the clearing. They came to join her, waving affectionately towards Gray Wing before dipping into the shelter of their hut.

Clear Sky winced. Jagged Peak had only been a father for a year and was already a better father than Clear Sky. Gray Wing didn’t even have kids of his own yet his bond with Turtle Tail’s children was much stronger than Clear Sky’s bond with Thunder. He wondered if his son would ever forgive him for turning him away.

“Well?” Tall Shadow asked impatiently. “What is it?”

He snapped his attention toward her. “The dream last night. What did the spirits tell you?”

“To stop thinking and start acting,” Tall Shadow said.

“I was told a similar thing,” Clear Sky said, excited. “I think they want us to join together?”

Tall Shadow narrowed her eyes.

“Huh?” Thunder said.

“But they told us to spread,” Gray Wing said.

Clear Sky felt frustration rising. It seemed his fellow leaders had misunderstood the spirit message. “We’ll be stronger together, especially during a winter like this. We’ll be able to grow and spread if we join forces.”

Gray Wing looked uncertain. “I told you what I thought of this, Clear Sky, and I won’t change until the spirits tell me I’m wrong. There are five petals on the Blazing Star. We should split into five groups.”

“And we said we’d think about it,” Clear Sky remind him. “I think the spirits want us to join together!”

Tall Shadow sighed. “I don’t want to live in the forest, though. I want to live in the pines.”

Clear Sky stared in disbelief. “You can’t!”

“Tall Shadow’s not the only one who wants to move on,” Gray Wing murmured. “People have been talking. Not everyone wants to live on the moor anymore.”

“Then you can live in the forest with me,” Clear Sky pressed. “There’s shelter, and food, and we’d be safer in a big group.”

Thunder frowned. “I thought you wanted us to stay out of your forest.”

Clear Sky met his gaze, feeling hurt. “You know I don’t do that anymore. Fluttering Bird told me-”

“You saw Fluttering Bird?” Gray Wing interrupted. “How is she?”

“Fine. Better than she ever was in life.”

“Wonderful,” Tall Shadow said. “Now what did she say?”

“She said we must each follow our hearts,” Clear Sky said,

“She meant follow them to our new homes,” Tall Shadow said.

“No!” Clear Sky huffed. “Why would the spirits want us to split up? We’d just be more vulnerable separated like that. We used to be together as one big tribe, and we looked after each other. We can be a tribe again. Please, come with me to the forest.”

“No,” Thunder growled. “This isn’t the way, dad.”

“The spirits told us to spread and grow, and that’s what we’ll do,” Gray Wing said.

Clear Sky’s heart sunk. They’d rejected his idea!

“You should get home now,” Thunder said to Clear Sky. “None of us want to come to the forest with you. If you want more people to boss around, walk into town and ask whose the most desperate for friends.”

Clear Sky’s jaw dropped. Thunder had never spoken to him like this before. Did he really believe Clear Sky just wanted more people to control?

Tall Shadow was gazing anxiously toward the sky. “Actually, Clear Sky, it might be best for you to wait out the storm.”

Clear Sky shook his head. “No. I’ll go home.”

Head low, he walked towards the entrance. He’d come trying to unite everyone, but they’d shut him down so quickly. What would Fluttering Bird think about this? He’d failed her.

Again.

He pushed out onto the moor, wind battering his face. There must be some way to make the moorfolk understand that he was right.

He’d make them understand. For Fluttering Bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder watched his father disappear through the gorse barrier. “Should I make sure he gets back to the forest?” he asked Gray Wing.

His uncle didn’t answer. He was focused on the swirling snow, his might elsewhere.

Tall Shadow nodded. “Go.”

Thunder nodded and followed his father out of the gorse. He put up an arm to protect himself against the blinding winds and strained to make out Clear Sky’s figure.

“Dad!” he called.

Clear Sky stopped. He was only a few lengths ahead. “Huh?” He glanced over his shoulder in surprise.

Thunder hurried after him through the snow. “I want to make sure you get home safe,” he said.

“Oh. Okay.” Clear Sky kept walking.

“And I wanted to apologize for what I said.”

Clear Sky didn’t answer.

The trail they followed opened into a small clearing surrounded by bushes. Clear Sky suddenly stopped, his voice raising above the swooshing heather.

“I don’t want to boss anyone around.” Thunder could hear the hurt in his father’s voice.

Thunder lowered his gaze. “There was a time when you did.”

“And that was many years ago. I just want everyone to stay together, and be a tribe again. Fluttering Bird wants that too.”

Thunder couldn’t help feeling sympathetic towards his father. He had no idea what it was like to lose a sibling. “How do you know that’s what she wants?”

“I just do.” Clear Sky looked around and spotted two tunnel entrances. “Which one should we take?”

Thunder got down and crawled into the nearest tunnel. “Down here.” He led Clear Sky along a familiar track that opened onto the hillside. He had to push through a layer of snow to reach the exit.

“Now where’s the forest?” Clear Sky asked, sliding out from the tunnel.

Thunder narrowed his eyes through the blizzard. “If we follow this slope, it should take us to the treeline.”

“Hang on.” Clear Sky pushed to get in front of Thunder. “I think I know the way.”

Thunder followed Clear Sky closely, the wind roaring in his eyes. He felt chilled to the bone. “Maybe we should find a tunnel to shelter in until this passes.”

“If we do that, we risk getting buried alive in snow,” Clear Sky called. “We’re nearly there anyway.” He quickened his pace.

“Dad!” Thunder called, losing sight of his father in the snow. They couldn’t get separated. Not in this kind of weather.

An angry roar sounded ahead.

“Dad?” Thunder called again fearfully.

He could see a large, dark figure through the snow.

Clear Sky screamed.

Thunder raced forward. “Dad!” He heard something thump onto the frozen earth and another roar of a bear. Brown fur showed in the storm. The massive creature had Clear Sky pinned to the ground.

“Let him go!” Thunder hurled himself at the beat’s flank, slashing with his sword. The bear shook him off easily.

Thunder didn’t give up, leaping again. He landed on top of the bear and stabbed his sword into its thick pelt. But the bear was too preoccupied with Clear Sky to even care.

As the bear moved, Thunder slid off its back and grazed soft flesh on its leg. The bear flinched and let out a yelp.

It must be wounded. Thunder stabbed blindly at the bear’s leg, trying to find its wound.

The bear roared with agony, rearing back.

It swung its head toward Thunder, who backed away.

A growl rumbled in the bear’s throat and it dove. Thunder lurched to one side, rolling to his feet. He raced across the slope, trying to lead the bear away.

The bear’s massive paws quaked the earth as it chased Thunder, but he knew it would never catch up. Especially with a hurt leg. But he needed to lead it far enough away that Clear Sky could get to safety. He glanced over his shoulder, but could see nothing but the bear’s shape lumbering toward him. He sprinted through the snow, which was icy enough to support his waste, but not the bear’s. Thunder turned and raced up a slope. Looking back, the bear was falling far behind. With the snow quickly filling in his tracks, Thunder backtracked to where he’d left Clear Sky.

He couldn’t find his father.

The snow must have hidden him.

Thunder closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out his senses for a pulse or the heat of blood. But there was nothing.

“Dad!” he called.

A moan answered.

“Dad!” His heart leaped into his throat as Thunder noticed the ground shift. He hurried forward and dropped to his knees, pushing away the snow until he uncovered his father. “You’re alive! Are you hurt?”

Clear Sky groaned and sat up, pushing away the rest of the snow.

Some of it was red.

“Did it bite you? Where?” Fear sparkled through Thunder as he noticed the source of the blood. A huge gash in Clear Sky’s throat.

“It’s not as deep as it looks,” Clear Sky croaked.

“But it could get infected,” Thunder warned. “We need to get you back to the forest.”

‘We’re closer to the forest,” Clear Sky said, stumbling to his feet. Thunder let his father put an arm around his shoulder, supporting his weight. He was taller than Clear Sky now. Only by a few inches, though.

“There are healers in the hollow,” Thunder argued. “You’ll be better off there. Now let’s get out of here before that bear comes back.”

“I’d rather be in the forest,” Clear Sky said.

“Well too bad.”

“Where I come from, kids respect their fathers.”

Thunder smiled. Clear Sky was arguing. He must not be too hurt then.

By the time they reached the hollow, both of them were out of breath. Puffing, Thunder guided his father into the bushes.

“Thunder?” Cloud Spots’ voice sounded through the blinding snow. “Are you alright?” He hurried across the clearing towards them.

“Clear Sky was attacked by a bear,” Thunder explained.

Cloud Spots ducked under Clear Sky’s other arm, helping to support him.

“I’m fine,” Clear Sky insisted. “It’s not as deep as it looks.”

“It’s a bear bite,” Cloud Spots fretted. “It could get very nasty if left untreated. But lucky for you I stocked up on herbs before the snow came. Pebble Heart!”

The young boy appeared from a hut. “Yes, Cloud Spots?” He sounded worried.

“Go mix a poultice of marigold and oak leaf.”

“I’m really fine,” Clear Sky said sharply, trying to push the moorfolks away.

Tall Shadow darted forward. “What’s going on, Thunder? I told you to walk him to his home, not ours.”

“We ran into a bear,” Thunder explained. “Clear Sky was hurt.”

“How bad is it?” Tall Shadow asked.

Before he could answer, Gray Wing rushed towards them. “Clear Sky, are you okay?”

“He’ll be fine one I treat it,” Clouds Spots said, guiding Clear Sky towards his hut.

Gray Wing turned to Thunder. “Why’d you bring him back here?”

“Because he was attacked by a bear!” Thunder growled, following Clear Sky into the gorse hut.

Cloud Spots let Clear Sky sit down, then lay on his back. “Lie still so Pebble Heart can check your wound.”

Clear Sky sighed. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“So I’ve heard.” Cloud Spots stepped back.

The smell of herbs was heavy in the air. There were two beds near the back of the hut, woven from heather and moss. Pebble Heart still slept in Gray Wing’s hut, so Thunder knew the other bed was Dappled Pelt’s. Piles of leaves and seeds lined the walls.

Pebble Heart was using a damp clothe to clean the blood from Clear Sky’s wound. “How deep is it?” Thunder asked.

“Clear Sky was right, it’s not as bad as it could have been,” Pebble Heart said. “It’ll heal well. Shouldn’t even leave a scar.” He turned and dipped his fingers into a bowl of dark sludge, then spread it over Clear Sky’s wound.

Clear Sky flinched. “Ow! That burns!”

“That means that it’s working,” Cloud Spots said.

Thunder sat down. “How long with it take to heal?” he asked.

‘Just a few days.” Pebble Heart stood back.

Clear Sky struggled to his feet. He moved his head from side to side, feeling for the pain. “Thank you,” he said to Pebble Heart.

“I added some dock to the poultice as well,” Pebble Heart said. “It’ll numb the pain. When you get back to the forest, fill your bedding with dock leaves. They do wonders.”

Clear Sky nodded grateful, then looked to Thunder. “See how well we function when we’re together?”

Thunder rolled his eyes.

Clear Sky went on. “You saved me from the bear, and Pebble Heart healed me. Imagine how strong we’d be together in the forest.” He smiled.

“I don’t think the spirits want that,” Cloud Spots said.

Clear Sky glared at him. “How would you know?” he growled.

“Don’t,” Thunder chided. “Cloud Spots is only trying to help.”

Clear Sky turned on Thunder. “Why won’t anyone else to me? Fluttering Bird wants us to be a tribe again!”

Thunder stared at his father for a long moment. “Pebble Heart, why don’t you prepare a bundle of herbs for my father to take him with him?”

Pebble Heart nodded.

“Thank you.” Thunder turned to leave the hut. “I’m going to check on Holly.” He wanted to make sure the baby was safe and warm despite the snow.

Outside, the blizzard had calmed, but a few flakes still swirled in the wind.

Jagged Peak was carrying a bundle of heather towards his hut.

“How is Dew Nose?” Thunder asked.

“She’ll be fine once I finish putting installation in the hut,” Jagged Peak responded.

“I’ll help you,” Thunder said. Before Jagged Peak could argue, he went on. “The sooner it gets done, the better.”

Jagged Peak nodded and led Thunder toward a hut made from heather and sticks. Inside was wide and sheltered by the stems. The snow hadn’t broken through yet. Holly sat near the back of the hut, already weaving stocks of heather into the walls. Dew Nose crawled around on her blanket, and let out a happy squeak upon seeing her father.

Jagged Peak dropped the fresh bundle beside his wife. “Shattered Ice and Lightning Tail went out to collect more,” he said. “The storm’s letting up.”

“Good,” Holly said. “We’ll need more moss for the bed.”

Dew Nose sat back and put her hands up. “Up!” She called.

“Not now, baby,” Holly said. “Mommy and Daddy are busy.”

“I can play with her,” Thunder said.

Holly glanced at him, relieved. “Thank you, Thunder.”

Dew Nose still had her arms in the air, grabbing for anyone who would pick her up. Thunder put his hands beneath her arms and lifted her to his chest. “Hey there, little cousin,” he greeted with a smile.

“So,” Jagged Peak said. “Was that Clear Sky I saw returning to camp with you?”

“Yes,” Thunder replied. “He’s in Cloud Spots’ hut. We ran into trouble with a bear and he got beaten up.”

“A bear?” Jagged Peak’s eyes widened. “Was it close to camp?”

Thunder shook his head. “No, it was by the forest. It shouldn’t cause anymore trouble. Especially not in this weather.”

Jagged Peak frowned. “If it was close to the forest, why’d you bring Clear Sky here?”

“He was hurt-”

Jagged Peak cut him off. “He’s caused enough trouble around camp! We don’t need him here.” He sighed. “How badly was he hurt, anyway?”

“His throat was torn, but Cloud Spots said he’d be fine within a few days,” Thunder explained. “They’re just worried about it getting infected.”

“So once the snow stops, he’ll be able to go home.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t you care that he was hurt?”

Jagged Peak shrugged. “I have to admit, it’s a nice change from him being the one causing injuries.”

Thunder pressed his mouth into a thin line. Clear Sky had banished Jagged Peak from the forest and killed his best friend, Rainswept Flower. He could understand why his uncle was bitter.

Holly decided to change the subject. “Have you heard? Tall Shadow is making plans to move into the pine forest,” she said. “And in this weather, everyone is worried that living on the moor makes us too exposed.”

“It wasn’t even this bad in the mountains,” Jagged Peak concurred.

“But there’s good hunting here,” Thunder reminded him.

“There was, until the sickness killed all of it.”

“Let’s not start an argument,” Thunder said. Why was it so hard to have a conversation?

“It’s not an argument, it’s a discussion,” Jagged Peak said. “We need to figure out where we’re going to live. I’ve heard Dappled Pelt talking about moving in with River. Muddy and Lefty are fond of the moor, either.”

Thunder’s eyes widened. He didn’t want the moorfolks to split up. “They can’t leave. This is their home.”

“The mountains were my home, and I haven’t lived there in two decades,” Jagged Peak chided. “Things change. People move on.”

“Clear Sky thinks we should all live in the forest with him,” Thunder said.

Jagged Peak scoffed. “Then he’s got more air in his head than brain.”

“Tall Shadow wants to vote on it,” Holly said. “She said she wants to cast stones when Shattered Ice and Lightning Tail return.”

At that moment, Thunder heard Tall Shadow calling from the flat rock for the others to gather.

“Well, speaking of,” Holly said. She tucked a stem of heather into the wall before walking over to take Dew Nose into her arms.

Outside, the snow had nearly stopped, but the sky was full of clouds. The others were gathering in the center of camp. On the flat rock sat a large pile of stones- one for everyone in camp.

Pebble Heart and Cloud Spots emerged from the gorse hut. Clear Sky followed, looking around in confusion.

Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes joined their brother. Owl Eyes yawned, just awaking from sleep.

“What’s going on?” Owl Eyes asks.

“We voting on where to live,” Dappled Pelt said, sounding excited.

Sparrow Fur’s eyes widened.

“Thunder!” Tall Shadow called. “Help clear a patch of snow.”

Thunder rushed over to the flat rock and helped her clear a wide circle.

Once the patch was clear, Tall Shadow traced it with her foot. Then two more larger traces around in until there were three circles on the ground. “Everyone, take a stone from the pile and space it in the circle where you want to live.” She stuck a heather stock into one of the circles, marking the moor. Then used a few blades of grass to mark the pine forest, and a small pebble for the river. “The middle circle is Clear Sky’s camp.”

“Shouldn’t there be five places, though?” Thunder asked. “The Blazing Star has five petals.”

“Wind Runner’s group,” Gray Wing suggested.

Tall Shadow glanced around. “Should I make another circle?”

“Of course,” Shattered Ice said. “She’s one of the five leaders who talks to the spirits.”

“But I don’t think she’d want any of us joining her,” Cloud Spots said.

“Why don’t we go ask her?” Pebble Heart suggested.

“No,” Gray Wing said. “Let’s respect her space.”

Tall Shadow nodded. “Wind Runner can make her own decisions.”

Sparrow Fur was bouncing excitedly. “So we can choose anywhere to live?”

“Yes,” Gray Wing answered. “We must all follow our hearts. Even the smallest of us.”

“Even Dew Nose?” Sparrow Fur asked.

Gray Wing chuckled. “No, I think she might be too little for that.”

Thunder didn’t like this. He glanced around the clearing, memories playing in his head. He used to play with Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur in the long grass while Hawk Swoop watched with a fond smile. Gray Wing taught him out to throw a spear in the center of the clearing. Jackdaw’s Cry would chase him around the camp, pretending to be a scary bear, every time Thunder wandered too close to where he was working. 

How could he leave all this behind?

Clear Sky pushed to the front of the crowd. “We all belong in the forest!”

Shattered Ice rolled his eyes. “You only want more people to control. Go rest, Clear Sky, before you open that wound back up.”

Clear Sky flinched shrinking away. He slunk away, head down, to sit by the flat rock.

“Can we get this started now?” Jagged Peak called.

Tall Shadow grabbed one of the rocks. She dropped it into the pine circle, to no one’s surprise.

Jagged Peak dropped his own stone beside it. Holly added to the pile.

That was already three for the pines.

Gray Wing took a stone and placed it in the pine circle.

Thunder blinked in surprise. Gray Wing wanted to leave the moor? His uncle had always said how he loved living on the moor, and could never imagine being anywhere else.

Pebble Heart, Muddy and Lefty all dropped their stones in the pine circle. Did everyone want to go the pine forest?

Dappled Pelt moved past him and dropped her stone into the river circle. Shattered Ice followed.

Now it was Lightning Tail’s turn. Thunder’s heart sped up as he watched his best friend. He’d grown up with Lightning Tail in this hollow.

Taking a stone, Lightning Tail neared the circles. He glanced at Thunder.

Thunder turned away. He couldn’t make this decision for Lightning Tail.

Lightning Tail dropped his stone into the forest circle.

Clear Sky smiled.

Thunder should have expected that. Acorn Fur was already there, and without his parents, she was the only family Lightning Tail had.

Sparrow Fur dropped her stone into the forest circle.

“Sparrow Fur?” Gray Wing said, staring at her. “Are you sure?”

Sparrow Fur smiled. “I like it there. I like being under the trees, and eating deer.”

Owl Eyes followed his sister, dropping his stone into the forest circle. He looked to Pebble Heart. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Pebble Heart said with a sad smile. “I’ll miss you.”

Cloud Spots dropped his stone into Clear Sky’s circle.

Pebble Heart’s eyes widened, staring at his mentor. “You’re not coming to the pines with me? But I need you!”

“I’ve taught you all you need to know,” Cloud Spots said. “With Dappled Pelt by the river, the forest will need a healer. It’s best for us to spread out.”

Clear Sky gave him an approving smile.

Thunder felt nervous. It was his turn to cast his stone. But where would he go?

Did he want to stay with Gray Wing in the pine forest? Or maybe he could give River’s island a try.

No.

He knew where he belonged. Where’d he’d always belonged.

He dropped his stone into the forest circle.

“Thank you, Thunder,” Clear Sky said. “I knew you’d come around.”

“Shut up,” he growled.

He still hated that the group was splitting up. The hollow would be abandoned if everyone decided to leave this winter. Would anyone want to come back when it warmed up?

“I bet the pine forest will have plenty of food to eat,” Lefty said.

“I can’t wait to have some cover over my head,” Muddy said.

“Do you think River will teach us how to fish?” Dappled Pelt asked Shattered Ice.

Sparrow Fur was shuddering, unable to contain her excitement. “It’ll be so fun, learning to hunt in the forest! Let’s go!”

Every seemed happy with their decisions. But Thunder couldn’t help but feel sorrowful. He’d grown up with these people, and now he might   
not see them again. This felt different from when he’d left to join Clear Sky the first time. Now, he knew what he was leaving behind.

Clear Sky came to stand beside him. “Five people is better than none,” he said. “Hopefully this will satisfy Fluttering Bird.”

Thunder suddenly realized spreading out into four groups wouldn’t be so bad. It was better than letting Clear Sky have reign over everyone.

“Let’s get going,” Clear Sky said. Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes had joined them, ready to go. Lightning Tail was making for the entrance.

Gray Wing sat alone, his eyes dark with grief as he watched his nephew and adopted children.

Thunder’s heart lurched, his throat growing tightly. “Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes,” he called. “Let’s say good-bye to Gray Wing first.” He crossed the grass and stopped in front of his uncle.

Gray Wing sighed and opened his arms to embrace his children. “I’ll miss you both. Behave, and do what Thunder says.” His voice cracked with grief.

“We’ll be fine,” Thunder said. “And if you ever want to visit, you know where to find us. I won’t let my father fall back into his old habits.”

It was another reason Thunder had decided to move to the forest. From there, he would always know what Clear Sky was up to, and keep an eye on his father. Clear Sky seemed desperate to unite everyone in the land, and someone needed to stop him from doing something stupid.

Gray Wing sighed. “It just won’t be the same anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer to get out than I thought I would. But we did it.


	4. Chapter 4

“We should get going,” Jagged Peak said. “More snow is coming.”

Tall Shadow moved to the front of the group. “Make sure to bring extra blankets to keep Dew Nose warm.”

“Way ahead of you.” Holly came back from her hut, a huge bundle of blankets in her arms. Gray Wing knew somewhere in there, Dew Nose was buried.

Clear Sky’s group had already left, but Dappled Pelt and Shattered Ice loitered near the gorse barrier.

“What if River won’t let us join him?” Dappled Pelt fretted.

“We’ll just have to find another group,” Shattered Ice said. “But I’ll be dead before I let Clear Sky lead me. Tall Shadow, would we be welcome in the pines?”

“Any time,” Tall Shadow said with a smile.

“Are we going or not?” Jagged Peak was waiting by the entrance.

“One more thing,” Cloud Spots said. He walked over, holding a dozen bundles in his hands. He gave a few to Pebble Heart. “We’ll need to split the herb store between us. These should be enough until you settle.”

Pebble Heart nodded gratefully. “I’m sure they’ll be more herbs in the pine forest, too.”

“And the forest,” Cloud Spots said. “If I find anything new, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I’ll meet you at the four oak trees at the next new moon,” Pebble Heart said.

Cloud Spots smiled. “That’ll be nice. I’ll tell Dappled Pelt to come, too.”

“Let’s go, Pebble Heart,” Gray Wing called. The others were already filing out of camp.

Pebble Heart hurried after them onto the moor. Gray Wing moved to follow, then stopped to take one last look at the hollow. It was eerily quiet. Even Cloud Spots had left now.

Gray Wing wondered how long he’d lived here now. It must have been twenty years now, right? How time had flown by. How much this place felt like home.

Snow dusted the moor outside. Heather swayed in the wind, rubbing together and creating a foreboding melody.

The pine group followed Jagged Peak towards the Thunderpath. They could see the tops of the pine trees in the distance, beyond the sloping moor.

“Come on, Gray Wing!” Jagged Peak called. He and the others were already far off.

Gray Wing hurried after them. Just when he was about to catch up, he crossed an unfamiliar aura trail. It wasn’t strange to see rogues passing through the moor, but they would usually stop by to introduce themselves. Gray Wing thought he knew the aura of all the rogues on the moor, but these he’d never felt before. He knew it was a man and woman- one of softer than the other.

He didn’t like the ideas of strangers on the moor, especially with Wind Runner and her family still out here.

“I’ll meet you at the pines!” he called to Jagged Peak. “I’m gonna hunt real quick.”

“Don’t be long!” Jagged Peak answered.

Gray Wing followed the strong aura trails down a slope. Heather grew in patches here.

He slowed down, trying not to let it crunch beneath his feet. Then he stopped entirely.

Voices.

“I don’t have time for this,” a man growled.

“But I don’t want to go by myself!” a young woman squeaked anxiously. Then she cried out in pain.

“Stop being a baby!” the man snapped.

Gray Wing crouched in the heather and crept forward. A clearing was up ahead.

Two people stood there. The first was a man with graying brown hair. The second was a young woman with short, unruly black hair and scars covering one side of her face.

“Now go follow those people,” the man ordered. “You need to figure out where they’re settling. I knew they’d leave the moor eventually. Now I need to know where they’re going. Where they hunt, their culture, their weaknesses. Find out everything!”

“What for, Slash?” the girl asked.

Slash ran his hands through his hair, clearly irritated. “Just do what you’re told, Fern!” he growled.

“Can’t you come with me?”

Slash raised one hand above her and she flinched back. He dropped his arm, his message clear.

“I have other things to do,” Slash said. “Don’t let me down, Fern. Remember when Star Flower let me down? I won’t give you the same mercy.”

“I won’t let you down!” Fern said quickly. She tried to look determined, but her fear was clear.

“And whatever you do, don’t let them see you,” Slash said. ]

“I’ll be a shadow,” Fern said.

“Good.” He turned and stalked away.

Once he was gone, Fern took in a deep, shaky breath.

Gray Wing didn’t like this. These rogues were definitely trouble. But from what he could see, their group was held together by fear- something that could easily be exploited.

He waited for Fern to walk away- towards the Thunderpath, he noticed- before standing up from the heather. How long had been Slash been roaming the moor, spying on his group? And the man knew Star Flower. Did he know One Eye, too?

Gray Wing trailed a wide circle back to the Thunderpath. He didn’t want to run into Fern. From the top of the moor, he could see the countryside and the mountains, many days away. A sharp slope led down to the Thunderpath. Figures were moving across it.

Gray Wing hurried down the slope to catch up. He paced himself, trying to lesson the stabbing in his chest. Snow was falling again, covering the footprints. By the time he reacted the Thunderpath, the blizzard had began again.

“Gray Wing?” Pebble Heart called to him through the snow. Gray Wing followed his son’s voice and was relieved to see him with the others. 

“The forest will give us shelter!” Jagged Peak said.

“We need to cross the Thunderpath first,” Holly said above the howling of the wind.

“No,” Jagged Peak said. “We need to get to the forest first. It’ll be easier to travel through there.”

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. Jagged Peak was acting like their leader. But he had to admit his brother was right.

“We can’t cross the Thunderpath when we can hardly see through the storm,” Gray Wing said. In this storm, he doubted there would be any carriages out. But they couldn’t be too careful.

“Yes, we can,” Jagged Peak said. “The forest is close by. And no townsfolk is stupid enough to be out in this storm. I hope.”

“Let’s go, then.” Holly rushed across the road with Tall Shadow close behind. The others began to follow.

“Come on,” Jagged Peak said to Gray Wing. He followed his younger brother across the road.

Gray Wing winced with every step, trying not to wheeze. He couldn’t let them see how weak he was in the snow.

But Jagged Peak could tell anyway. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Gray Wing nodded, breathing heavily. “It’s hard to take in air with all this snow.”

“They’ll be less snow once we’re under the pines,” Jagged Peak assured. “Just keep moving.”

Once across, the pine trees buffeted the snow enough that Gray Wing could see through the blizzard. The trunks of the trees were straight and cracked, like dirt that had been baked by the sun. They cast long shadows on the ground and brambles grew around the roots. The sky was completely hidden by soaring branches. Even in winter, these trees were covered in their needle leaves. 

“It’s it lovely here,” Tall Shadow said.

Gray Wing took in a deep breath. The snow had thinned out here. “It’s not so bad.”

“Where are we going to make camp?” Holly asked.

“Let’s hunt first,” Muddy said.

“Good idea,” Tall Shadow said.

“Some of us can hunt, and the rest can make somewhere to sleep,” Pebble Heart suggested.

“I’ll take Muddy and Lefty hunting,” Jagged Peak said. “The rest of you find somewhere to set up camp. We can always move it again later if we don’t like it.”

“Be careful out there,” Gray Wing warned. Had Fern crossed the Thunderpath yet? Was she watching them right now? He looked around, trying to spot her in the shadows. If she was close, she was being just as stealthy as she promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Wind shook the branches overhead. Thunder shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Cold?” Clear Sky asked from beside him.

“No,” Thunder lied.

They sat at the edge of a small clearing, watching Acorn Fur train Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur to hunt in the forest.

It had warmed up a bit in the few days they’d moved into the forest, but the sky was still clouded, threatening icy rain.

The forest was dark, damp and gloomy. The snow had started to melt, matted the forest floor with clumps of wet leaves.

“Try that move again, Owl Eyes,” Acorn Fur said. A ball of moss wrapped in clothe sat in the middle of the clearing, serving as a target. “You need to perfect the strike. There aren’t any second chances in the forest.”

Owl Eyes got into a hunter’s crouch. Thunder could see the anxiety in his eyes. He was thinking too much about it and not focusing on what was in front of him.

Sparrow Fur scoffed. “Hurry up!”

Acorn Fur glanced at the young girl, annoyed. “Be quiet, Sparrow Fur. Let your brother focus.”

“He’s taking forever,” Sparrow Fur complained. “It’s my turn!”

“You’ll get one,” Acorn Fur said. “Be patient. Owl Eyes needs to practice.”

A small breeze rustled the undergrowth. A withered leaf fluttered along with it, catching Owl Eyes’ attention. He watched it closely, shifting his crouch.

“Owl Eyes!” Acorn Fur called. “Focus!”

He jumped, startled, and turned back to the bundle of moss.

“At least he’s alert,” Thunder murmured. “That’s good to have in the forest.”

“But if he gets distracted by every little leaf, he’ll never catch anything,” Clear Sky replied.

“This is taking forever!” Sparrow Fur whined.

Acorn Fur turned to her. “Why don’t you scout around. See what you can sense.”

“Don’t treat her like a child, Acorn Fur,” Clear Sky called. “Give her something to do. Let her hunt for real.”

“But she doesn’t know how to hunt yet,” Acorn Fur said.

“She would if you’d let her practice.” Clear Sky nodded to Sparrow Fur. “Go find something juicy to eat.”

Sparrow Fur’s eyes sparkled. She turned and disappeared into trees.

“Wait!” Acorn Fur called. “You might get hurt!” She chased after Sparrow Fur. Owl Eyes shot Clear Sky an alarmed glance before also following.

Clear Sky hardly noticed. He was gazing into the shadowy trees. “I’d like to show you around the territory today,” he said to Thunder. “Things have changed since you last lived here.”

“I’d like that,” Thunder said.

Clear Sky stood and walked out of the clearing. Thunder followed him through a crowd of birch trees. A small stream chattered through roots. It didn’t use to be there, but had been filled by the melting snow.

Clear Sky got on his knees and dipped his hands into the flowing stream. He brought the water up to his mouth and sipped. Thunder knelt down to do the same, and sighed as he swallowed. The water was cold and refreshing. It tasted much better than the sluggish brooks that babbled on the moor.

Once satisfied, Clear Sky stood up. “There’s a huge oak tree this way. Beyond is the village.”

“Okay.” Thunder fell in behind Clear Sky, following his father over a gentle rise that gradually got steeper. It was muddy from the snow melting and the roots were slippery. Clear Sky moved easily, gracefully, over the wet roots. Thunder was having problems, though, stumbling over eat root, landing awkwardly and getting himself muddy.

Clear Sky paused and turned back. “Need any help?”

“I’m good,” Thunder said.

“Then go faster.”

“I’m trying my best!” he growled, irritated.

Clear Sky shrugged and turned to continue his own trek. He got there long before Thunder, standing at the top of the slope with his hands on his hips.

“I could have helped you,” Clear Sky said.

Thunder glared at him. “Don’t you want me to learn to go it on my own?”

Clear Sky’s eyes were cold. He shrugged.

Thunder ignored his father and glanced forward. A huge tree towered over them, stretching higher than the canopy. “Is this the oak?”

“Yep.” Cloud Spots walked past the tree. The ground beyond opened into a glade. Brambles crowded in patches, but a clear route skirted through them. But Clear Sky headed straight for the brambles.

Clear Sky stepped neatly over the bramble bushes.

Thunder winced as he followed, trying to travel with the same grace. At last, the brambles thinned out. Through the trees, Thunder spotted the roofs of houses. He slowed, but Clear Sky kept going.

“Are we going into town?” Thunder asked.

“I’m hoping to find some townsfolk recruits,” Clear Sky said. “I’m growing and spreading my people.”

“Are you sure you want townsfolk in the group?” Thunder asked.

“With enough training, yes,” Clear Sky said. “Thomas was a fine man once I whipped him into shape.”

Thunder froze suddenly and turned. He could hear footsteps close by. “Do you hear that?” he whispered to Clear Sky.

Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “It’s probably just a deer.”

“We should stop to hunt then.” With so little food this winter, they needed to catch whatever they possibly could.

“Treat yourself,” Clear Sky called. “I’m going on ahead.”

Thunder swallowed back the urge to scoff at his father and instead pushed into the brambles. But as he approached where he’d heard the footsteps, he realized it was not a deer.

The girl had long, flowing golden hair. Her white dress was without mark, like she’d never known what it was to be unclean. Her skin was just as perfect.

Star.

She turned to face him with luminous green eyes. “Hi, Thunder. What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same question,” he growled. “How dare you come here after-”

“After you murdered my father?” She cut him off.

“You make it sound worse than it was,” Thunder said.

“No, I’m saying exactly what it was,” Star insisted. “You’re lucky you’re cute enough for me to forgive you.”

“Forgive me?” Thunder barked a laugh. “I’m not the one who needs forgiveness. You betrayed me!”

“You were plotting murder against my father,” Star said, keeping her voice steady.

The brambles rustled behind Thunder.

“That wasn’t my son’s fault,” Clear Sky said. “If you want to blame anyone for One Eye’s death, blame me.”

Star glanced at Clear Sky. “You took in my father. That was very kind of you, taking in a lonely old man. Perhaps you’d like to take in another.”

Thunder’s jaw dropped. Was she asking what he thought she was?

“It’s hard in the winter when you’re on your own,” Star said, her voice smooth as silk. “I know you don’t trust me, but I promise I’m a very loyal person.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. She was loyal to one person- a murderer who she shared blood with. Loyalty wasn’t the same as trustworthiness.

Clear Sky shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you join us. My people do not like One Eye, and I’m afraid they’d treat you with the same hostility.”

Star cocked her head. “What if your people said they didn’t mind me in the group? Then would you take me in?”

Clear Sky shook his head again. “I can’t. I don’t know if your loyalty is still to your father or not.”

Star narrowed her eyes angrily. “Thunder!” she whined, turning to him. “This winter is going to be harsh. I’ve never gone through the cold season by myself. Without my father, I have no one!”

Thunder looked away from green gaze. Every time he looked into those eyes, they trapped him in a trance, clouding his brain with worthless affection. But he couldn’t get her burning desperation out of his mind. Was it truly fair to punish her for what her father did? One Eye had been a controlling bully. Perhaps she’d only been loyal to him out of fear. What if she’d been one of the victims, and now they were punishing her for that?”

“Wait,” Thunder said, just as Clear Sky was turning to leave. “Maybe we should give her a chance.”

Clear Sky blinked in surprise. “She’s One Eye’s daughter!”

“But is that her fault?” No one could choose their family. And not everyone wanted to follow in their father’s footsteps. “You said you wanted to unite everyone. Star should be a part of that.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes into two slits of ice.

“Fluttering Bird wants us to spread and grow,” Thunder pressed on. “The more people we have, the stronger we are, and the more we can grow.”

Clear Sky glanced at Star. “Can you hunt?”

“Of course I can!” Star said.

Clear Sky sighed. “Fine. She can join, but you’ll be the one explaining that to the others.”

Star smiled and followed Clear Sky threw the trees.

Thunder turned to walk behind him, his chest feeling tight. How was he going to explain this?

Lightning Tail was going to lose it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray Wing stalked forward, spear at the ready. Sunlight filtered through the canopy, striping the forest floor like the marks of a tiger. A caimen was sitting lazily in the swamp water near the bank.

He shifted his weight and pine needles crunched beneath his feet.

He threw his spear forward.

It splashed into the water, the very end just long enough to stick out from the rippling swamp. Gray Wing spotted red bubbles rising from below the surface and moved forward to rip his spear out of the water. The dead caimen came with it.

Gray Wing didn’t care much for caimen. He’d ate some while at River’s camp, but wasn’t fond. Yet it might be all he could get today.

The moment he straightened, he heard pine needles cracking behind him. He turned around to see Pebble Heart.

“Hello there,” Gray Wing greeted.

Many days had passed since they’d moved into the pine forest. They’d built camp in a clearing, its floor carpeted by layers of pine needles. It was surrounded by prickly thorn bushes, which would serve as a good defense. They’d used some of the bushes to build spiky huts, but the beds had been made from moss.

Gray Wing could see the camp beyond Pebble Heart’s shoulder.

“I wanted to check on you,” Pebble Heart said. “You’ve been wheezing a lot lately.”

“The air isn’t as open here,” Gray Wing said, looking up at the peering sun through the trees.

“Come back to camp,” Pebble Heart said. “I found some coltsfoot.”

“You did?” Gray Wing blinked in surprise. Pebble Heart had been searching for coltsfoot since they arrive in the pine forest. They’d thought the snow had killed off the last of it.

“It was under a holly bush, protected from the snow,” Pebble Heart explained. “Near the Thunderpath.”

“Did you go there alone? You know you’re not supposed to-”

“Don’t treat me like a little kid,” Pebble Heart cut him off. “It was fine.”

Gray Wing felt like his heart was ripping in half. But what if it hadn’t been fine? He had to stop, feeling his breath come in shallow. He couldn’t breath.

“Gray Wing?” Pebble Heart said.

Gray Wing fell to the ground. He tried to keep himself calm, knowing panic would only make it worse. The world spun and swayed around him. He could feel Pebble Heart’s hands on him, rubbing his back. He closed his eyes and took as deep as breath as he could. Pebble Heart was here. He’d be okay. He just needed to breath.

Slowly, his breathing eased. “Thank you,” he rasped.

“I’ll get you some coltsfoot,” Pebble Heart said, turning towards camp.

Gray Wing stood up to follow and he noticed Pebble Heart immediately slowed his pace.

“You’re breathings been worse,” Pebble Heart said gravely. “I think you should start eating some coltsfoot every morning.”

“Do you have enough for that?” The winter would be long and harsh. It would be hard to find more herbs.

“I have plenty,” Pebble Heart said.

They entered the camp. Tall Shadow and Jagged Peak sat at the far side, talking quietly. Holly was changing the bedding in their hut while Dew Nose played in the small layer of snow. Muddy and Lefty sat near the camp entrance.

“Hey, Gray Wing,” Left greeted. “Catch anything?”

Gray Wing blushed. He’d forgotten his caimen! “A caiman, but I forgot it by the swamp.”

“I’ll go get it then,” Lefty volunteered, standing up.

Pebble Heart was already at the far side of the clearing, squeezing into his hut woven from brambles. He emerged a moment later with a few soft green leaves. He hurried over to Gray Wing and handed them to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” The pain was gone but Gray Wing’s chest still felt tight. He put the coltsfoot in his mouth and chewed, cringing at the bitter taste.

“I’ll bring you some every morning,” Pebble Heart promised.

“I can just come get it,” Gray Wing said. He didn’t need to be catered to. He knew Pebble Heart only wanted to help, but he hated being treated like he couldn’t take care of himself. Was this how Jagged Peak felt every time someone fretted over him?

“Alright,” Pebble Heart agreed.

Gray Wing already felt his chest loosen. He sighed in relief, taking in a deep, refreshing breath. Then he followed Pebble Heart into the bramble heart. Inside was a small structure made from twigs and wrapped in moss.

“You must cold sleeping in here,” Gray Wing said. “We should build you a real hut.”

“I’m fine,” Pebble Heart said.

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “I was thinking of building one big hut for all of us to sleep in,” he said. “We could weave smaller shelters around our beds, but sleep closer.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Pebble Heart said. “Then we could focus on one hut instead of reinforcing every single small one for the snow. We could dig a small hollow in the earth, too.”

“Perfect!” Gray Wing said excitedly. “We can dig sleeping hollows and line them will moss and bedding. Every day, this place feels more like home.”

“I was thinking of building a smaller hut for me and Dew Nose.” Gray Wing turned to see Holly standing to the entrance of the bramble hut. Had she been listening?

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Gray Wing said. “It’ll be easier for Dew Nose to sleep without us making noise.”

“Good,” Holly said eagerly. “But I just don’t know where to build it.”

Gray Wing poked his head out from the hut and pointed towards the far end of the camp. “Against that wall. It blocks the wind.” He lifted his head, looking up at the sky. A small hole was in the canopy above camp. “You’ll get plenty of sunshine, too.”

“Pebble Heart!” Muddy was walking across the clearing, holding on hand to his shoulder. “I think I wrenched my shoulder hunting yesterday. Mind taking a look?”

Pebble Heart came forward to feel Muddy’s shoulder. “It’s fine, but comfrey will help with the pain. But I’ll need to go out and find some.”

Gray Wing blinked with concern. “Are you going out alone?” he asked, worried. They still didn’t know their territory that well yet. It could be dangerous.

“I’ll go with him,” Muddy offered, sensing Gray Wing’s concern.

Gray Wing sighed in relied as Muddy led Pebble Heart towards the camp entrance. But anxiety was still squirming in his stomach. He needed something to distract himself with.

“I’ll help with your new hut if you want,” he said to Holly.

She nodded gratefully and walked with him to the other side of camp. When they passed Tall Shadow and Jagged Peak, Gray Wing’s brother looked up.

“What are you doing?” Jagged Peak asked.

“Gray Wing’s helping me build our hut,” Holly explained.

Jagged Peak narrowed his eyes. “You’re my family. I’ll build the hut.” He pushed between them, walking.

Holly shot him a hard look, but said nothing. “Gray Wing says this end of the camp will be nice and warm,” she said.

Jagged Peak looked up and down the wall, but didn’t respond.

Gray Wing took a step back. If Jagged Peak wanted to take control, he didn’t see a problem. As a first time father, he was bound to be more protective and prideful. Gray WIng would give him his space.

“Let me know if you need help,” Gray Wing said, before turning away. 

He noticed Tall Shadow staring at him, looking uneasy. But before he could question her, the camp entrance rustled and a woman with dark hair stepped through.

“Melanie!”

The moorfolk had come to visit the camp many times now, seeing how everyone was settling in. She’d also offered them as much advice as she could, and had even found this bramble surrounded clearing for them to make camp in.

Melanie walked into camp, nodding to Tall Shadow and Gray Wing. “It’s good to see you.”

“How is Wind Runner and her family?” Gray Wing asked.

“Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle get bigger every day,” Melanie said with a smile. “They want to explore the moor, but Wind Runner won’t let them leave camp. I think Gorse Fur disagrees, but he doesn’t like to argue with her.”

Gray nodded, amused. Wind Runner always believed she knew best, and didn’t take no for an answer.

“You should come visit something.”

The suggestion caught Gray Wing off guard. He blinked at Melanie, considering. He did miss the moor with its fresh air and wide open space. But he shook his head. “Not until we’re better settled in. I’m needed here.”

“Just for an afternoon or so,” Melanie said softly. “You haven’t had a chance to meet Ridley and Fiona yet. I think you’ll like them.”

Ridley and Fiona were a rogue couple who had joined Wind Runner’s group towards the end of autumn. It would be nice to finally meet them.

“You should go visit, Gray Wing,” Tall Shadow said, “We can manage without you.”

Gray Wing shook his head. He needed to stay here in case they needed him. And he still needed to warn everyone about Slash and Fern.

The entrance to camp rustled again and Lefty stepped through, gripping the caimen Gray Wing had caught earlier. He had a grave look on his face. “Good catch, Gray Wing, but I don’t think this is enough to feed the whole camp.”

“We should send out a hunting party,” Gray Wing said. “Lefty, take Holly and Jagged Peak with you.”

“Holly and Jagged Peak are busy right now,” Tall Shadow said, her eyes narrow.

Gray Wing cocked his head, puzzled. “They can finish their hut later. We need food now.”

Suddenly, Gray Wing was aware of Jagged Peak beside him. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Gray Wing’s organizing hunting parties,” Tall Shadow growled. “When we all know it’s not his place to anymore.”

Gray Wing stepped back. “What’s the matter with it? Someone needs to hunt, and I planned to go with them.”

Jagged Peak lifted his chin. “You gave up your leadership. You don’t get to order people around.”

Gray Wing’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s not-”

“You’ve been giving orders since you returned to camp,” Tall Shadow huffed.

“I’m just trying to help,” Gray Wing argued. He hadn’t meant to offend anyone.

“I’m the leader!” Tall Shadow snapped. Then she sighed, relaxing. “I’m sorry, Gray Wing. I didn’t mean to yell. But don’t you think you should let yourself rest? You’re not as strong as you used to be.”

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. She thought he was weak! “I’m just as strong as anyone else here!” he growled. “How dare you-”

He paused mid sentence. He could sense something unfamiliar. No, just barely recognizable. He’d only felt this kind of aura once before.

Fern!

He looked around. She must be close to camp, spying on them. He rushed towards the camp entrance.

“Gray Wing?” Melanie called.

“Wait!” Tall Shadow’s voice was sharp with worry. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Gray Wing ignored her. Once outside of camp, he took a moment to focus. It had to be Fern. When he scanned the forest, he noticed a dark shape darting between the pines.

She was making a run for it.

Gray Wing dove into a sprint, chasing after her. He’d show Tall Shadow that he was strong. He’d protect his people.

But as he raised into the forest, he quickly realized this wouldn’t be so easy. He’d completely lost sight of Fern and strained to see movement in the shadowy pine forest.

Finally, he heard pine needles crushing and followed the sound.

He was quiet, watching where he put his feet. The dark haired girl was weaving between the trees, but she didn’t seem in a hurry anymore. Didn’t she realize he was following her?

Taking the opportunity, he ducked low into the shadows, treading lightly.

The forest was weakly illuminated by the sunlight that penetrated the dense canopy above. Gray Wing could hear the neigh of a horse in the distance. They must be near the Thunderpath that separated the pines from Clear Sky’s forest. Fern was clearly visible as she approached it.

She looked up and down the path before sprinting across. Gray Wing moved to follow, but spotted a carriage nearing and had to stop.

Once it had passed, he raced across the Thunderpath and hurried into the shelter off the forest. Then he stopped to catch his breath. He couldn’t let himself have another attack now. Not this far away from camp.

Relaxing, he scanned the forest. Fallen leaves made the ground wet and slippery. He could feel Fern’s aura trail passing by an oak tree.

She must have veered off towards the edge of the forest, clearly avoiding Clear Sky’s camp. Gray Wing picked his way carefully through the trees, stepping over brambles and roots, trying not to catch his clothes on thorn bushes. Fern took a zigzagging trail, but always stayed near the tree line. They were nearing the four oak trees.

Gray Wing pushed onward, but tripped over a tree root. He grimaced in pain as thorns caught on his arms. He decided it would be easy to get to the four oak trees by the moor.

He swerved towards the slope to the moor, pressing through the bracken and past the tree line. He took in a deep, refreshing breath as the clean, cold air reached his lungs. He felt dizzy with relief. It felt so good out here in the open space. He was able to walk confidently without tripping or catching his foot. The slope got steeped as he neared the four oak trees. He had arrived her quickly and ducked down to hide. Fern wasn’t there yet.

The oak branches were bare, offering little shelter in the clearing. The great rock stood tall in the clearing, casting a long shadow through the hollow. Beyond, the sun was sinking under the horizon, turning the sky orange. Gray Wing wrapped his cloak around himself, shuddering. The night would be cold.

Footsteps sounded from the side closest to the clearing. A moment later, Fern appeared. She crossed the clearing in a crouch, smiling softly. She had an axe drawn, gripping the handle tightly.

There was no sign of Slash. Had she simply come here to hunt?

Perhaps he could talk to her now, and figure out why Slash had wanted to spy on him and the others.

He stood up and walked into the clearing.

Fern hadn’t even noticed him yet. She was too focused on whatever her catch would be. Gray Wing peered around the great rock, and realized a brown rabbit was nibbling softly on the grass.

“Fern?”

She jumped in surprise and spun around, fear flashing in her eyes.

Gray Wing put his hands up. “I don’t want to fight,” he said. He stopped a few lengths away, giving her space.

“Then what do you want?”

“Don’t you recognize me?” Gray Wing asked.

Fern narrowed her eyes. “Should I?”

“Haven’t you been spying on me and my people for the past two weeks?”

Fern’s eyes widened. “You’re with those moorfolk who moved into the swamp?”

Gray Wing rolled his eyes. Some spy. “Haven’t you learned our faces by now?”

Fern crossed her arms. “It’s hard to see through those thorn bushes.”

Up close, Gray wing could see that she was quite thin. “Have you been eating alright?”

She took a step back. “I’m not used to hunting alone. I’ve mostly been eating berries.”

“Does Slash usually hunt with you?” Gray Wing noticed her seem to flinch at Slash’s name.

“He would help me,” she said defensively. “So what?”

“And now you’re all alone. You look hungry.”

“Well, I would be eating now if you haven’t interrupted me.” She looked over her shoulder. “That rabbit is gone now.”

“I think you need more than a scrawny rabbit,” he said.

Fern lifted her chin pridefully. “I can take care of myself!”

“I’ll help you out,” Gray Wing offered.

Fern narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Because you’ll die of starvation if I don’t.”

Fern glanced at him, considering. “Slash won’t be happy about it.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Gray Wing went on. “Slash reminds me of One Eye. He’s nothing but a bully.”

“How do you know him?” Fern asked.

“I overheard him talking to you on the moor,” Gray Wing explained. “That’s how I knew you were spying on us. You shouldn’t let him treat you like that.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” she whined. “If I disobey, he’ll kill me.”

“Yet you did obey, and he left you to starve out here,” Gray Wing said, moving closer. He looked around the clearing. “He’s not here now. I haven’t found any trace of him around camp. What if I was dangerous, and decided to attack you? If you can’t hunt, I doubt you can fight. You’re lucky I’m not my brother- Clear Sky doesn’t tolerate trespassers or spies.”

“I didn’t have a choice!” she snapped. “Please don’t let Slash know you saw me.”

“If I can go a lifetime without talking to Slash, I will,” Gray Wing said. He took another step forward, but Fern took a step back. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then go away!” she growled.

“You need food,” Gray Wing said. “Why don’t you wait here while I hunt. Try to built a fire.” He hurried across the clearing and out onto the moor, then stopped to look out for animals.

Not far from the bracken sat the same brown rabbit that Fern had tried to catch. He dropped into a crouch, drawing his spear. He took a few steps forward, then launching into an attack, stabbing the startled rabbit easily. It fell limp on the ground after one last twitch. Quickly, he took it back to Fern.

She was sitting in the center of the clearing on her knees with a pile of sticks in front of her. She was rubbing two of them together vigorously.

“Not quite,” Gray Wing said. 

Had no one taught her how to survive? He took the sticks from her hand and threw them into the pile. Then he took the flint stone that he always carried with him- ever since living in the mountains- and found a sturdy stone to strike it again. Once he did a few times, a spark finally caught on the sticks, and soon they had a small fire going.

“Now find a sharp stick while I skin this rabbit.”

As Gray Wing set to work with his own task, Fern stood up to go back into the forest. Long before Gray Wing was done, she’d returned with a long, sharp stick.

He showed her all he knew of how to prepare meat for a fire. Bleeding the rabbit out by slashing its throat, cutting up the meat into small bits to more evenly cook it, skewing it on the stick and rotating it over the fire.

Gray Wing only took a small portion and gave the rest to Fern. He considered it payment for teaching a grown adult one of the most basic survival skills he knew.

Once she was done, she licked her fingers, then looked up at him. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Gray Wing,” he answered.

“Thank you, Gray Wing,” she said.

Gray Wing nodded. “It would be nice if you could do something in return for me.”

She looked up, seeming frightened. “What’s that?”

“Persuade Slash into leaving us alone,” he said.

“How?”

“Tell him we’re strong and dangerous,” Gray Wing suggested. “Tell him not to mess with up.”

Fern shook her head. “I’m afraid that’ll just make it worse. Slash won’t ever believe someone could beat him. He might attack your camp just to prove a point.” Then her eyes lit up. “But I could distract him. I could tell him you’ve begun hunting beyond the pine forest. He’ll want to focus on that instead.”

“How will that help?” Gray Wing asked.

“I’ll give you more time to prepare,” Fern said. She frowned. “He wants to attack you, and soon. You need to make your camp as stronger as you can. Slash has a lot of friends.”

Gray Wing shivered. Why couldn’t they just live in peace? First Clear Sky, then One Eye, now Slash was out for blood? “But what about you?”

“I’ll be okay,” she promised.

“You should stay here for a few days,” Gray Wing suggested. “The animals around here aren’t used to people hunting them. They’ll be great to practice on.”

Fern smiled. “Okay.”

Gray Wing looked her up and down. Did she really plan to help them, or was this part of being a spy? Did she even have the courage to lie to Slash?

He had no choice but to trust her. “Good luck.”

He walked back onto the moor. There was no reason he had to go home yet, and he wanted to spent some more time here before going back to the pine forest. He climbed to the top of the moor. The sky was streaked purple as the last light faded. Gray Wing walked across the tough grass, which felt softly compared to pine needles. A chilly wind ruffled his black hair. He drew it into his body with a deep breath.

Then he spotted a rabbit not far away. He smiled. Perhaps he could take it home- they were in need of food, after all.

The rabbit was heading for a small burrow in the grass a few lengths away. He was close, but he wasn’t sure if he could reach it in time.

He’d had a meal with Fern. The others back at camp might not have eaten yet.

He charged forward down the slope. The rabbit sat up for a moment before scampering away, its tail bobbing. As it neared its burrow, Gray Wing pulled his arm back and threw his spear, stabbing the rabbit through the spine. It gave one last kick before falling limp.

Gray Wing bent to pick it up.

“Hey!” A small voice from behind made him jump. He turned around.

A boy with orange hair stomped across the grass toward Gray Wing. His face was thin and his figure skinny, although he had wide, strong shoulders. He looked to be about Sparrow Fur’s age.

“That rabbit belongs to my mother!” he snapped. “She was stalking it.”

At that moment, and woman stood up from where she was hiding behind a bush. She had dark red hair and the lighter skin that most rogues and townfolks bared. She was even thinner than her son, and a long scar stretched from over her nose and down one cheek. A little girl stood up beside her with wide brown eyes. As they approached, the girl stumbled weakly. They were starving.

The woman stopped in front of him. “I’m so sorry,” she sighed. “You can keep that.” She pointed to the rabbit in his grasp, then grabbed her son’s arm and pulled him away. She knelt to murmur to him. “The one who delivers the kill is the rightful owner. We can find something else to eat.”

The girl frowned. “Can’t we just have a little of it? Maybe if we ask really nicely he’ll let us have some.”

“No,” the woman said. “We can hunt for ourselves.”

“It’s alright,” Gray Wing said. “Today has been lucky for me. This is my second catch. Please, you should have it.”

The woman looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“I have kids, too,” Gray Wing said. “They’re old enough to feed themselves now, but I how hard it is to raise a family. They need this more than I do.”

The woman didn’t look any less suspicious. “This is a trick.”

“It’s really not.”

“I’ve met your people before,” she growled. “You don’t care for outsiders- you just want me to take it so you have an excuse to start a fight.”

Gray Wing winced. “I’m sorry if one of my people hurt you,” he said. “But not all of us are like that. I hurt you.” He glanced at the little girl. “My younger sister died of hunger. I would never want to see a child die.”

The girl’s eyes widened in terror. “Are we going to die like Brenda?”

“No, dear,” the woman cooed softly. “Brenda was very little and very sick. We’re stronger.”

Gray Wing wasn’t sure. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Sable,” she answered. “These two are Spike and Clover. Their younger sister, Brenda, died a few nights ago.” Her brown eyes were filled with emotion.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gray Wing said. His heart went out to this poor mother. He could never imagine how awful it must be to lose a child. “I’ll build you a fire.”

Sable hesitated a moment before nodding.

Gray Wing got to work on preparing another meal.

He didn’t take a piece for himself this time. The children needed it more than he did.

Once Sable was done with her own share, she sat back and sighed. “Aren’t you one of those people from the mountains?” She scoffed. “Ever since you came here, there’s been so much fighting and hunger.”

Gray Wing looked away, feeling guilty. “We came here because we were all starving in the mountains. That’s how my sister died. We didn’t come to steal your land or food. We really didn’t mean to cause harm.”

“And yet you did,” Sable snapped. “The rogues are all fighting, and the townsfolk have grown hostile towards us. Now everyone is fighting because there’s no food.”

“There’s no food because the sickness killed half of it,” Gray Wing argued.

“So why did you share with us today?” Sable asked.

“Because in times like this, we should all be working together instead of fighting.” He looked this mother up and down. This rabbit wouldn’t help her as much as he’d like. She still needed more food to get her strength back.

Grow and spread like the Blazing Star.

“You know, my brother has his own group in the forest,” he said. “You should try to join. Your family will be protected there, and the others will help you hunt.”

Sable’s eyes widened. “Are you talking about that wretched man Clear Sky?” Fear made her stiffen. “He killed my friend Misty. He won’t care for me.”

“He’s changed since then,” Gray Wing said, growing uncomfortable. He didn’t like talking about his brother’s past. “He took in Misty’s children.”

Sable scoffed. “So he’s gonna kill me then raise my children? Sounds nice.”

Gray Wing flinched back. “Clear Sky isn’t like that anymore. He wants to bring everyone together peacefully and make his group bigger. Some of my friends have joined him, along with a few rogues. He’ll take both you and your family.”

Sable shook her head.

“Tell him Gray Wing sent you,” he said. “Tell him you’re looking for food and protection. He might ask if you can contribute anything to the group, and in that case show him your hunting skills.”

Sable ignored him.

Maybe he should just take them back to the pine forest. But would it be safe there? Slash was still at large, and could attack any minute. Clear Sky’s camp would be much safer.

Spike had finished my now, licking his lips. “My belly hurts.”

“Because you’re not used to eating so much,” Gray Wing said sympathetically. “Next time, chew slower.”

Clover smiled. “I feel warm.”

Sable stood up and beckoned for her children. “Thank you,” she said to Gray Wing.

“Go to Clear Sky,” he urged. “You’ll be better off there.”

“Can we go, mama?” Spike asked excitedly. “I want to live in the forest. Clear Sky trains his people to hunt and fight. If we go there, I can train to be the stronger fighter in the forest! Then I’ll protect you and you’ll never be scared again.”

Sable smiled at him fondly, then looked back to Gray Wing. “You promise he won’t hurt us?”

“I promise.”

Sable took Clover’s hand in hers, then turned across the head across the slope. Spike hurried after them.

Gray Wing stood there and watched until they reached the tree line. His heart went out to them, and he prayed Clear Sky would take them in. He glanced towards the distance pine forest, then looked out across the moor. Beyond, illuminated by the setting sun, Highstones stood.

Longing filled Gray Wing with the need to run. He hurried up the slope of the moor and over the swath of heather that guarded the top. Then he broke into a sprint, heading for a large boulder that he knew overlooked the Thunderpath. The stone was smooth and chilled from the wind. He sat down and gazed out over the rolling fields that would lead to Highstones. He hadn’t been there since the journey to the mountains.

He wondered what Stoneteller would think of the lives they’d made here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer to get out then I would have liked. School started back up, and I got a new job. So I have less free time then what I'd like. But I'll still try to get chapters out whenever I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray Wing didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until a nearby scream made him jump. He blinked his eyes open to see the night sky above him.

The scream sounded again.

He stood up. The moor was bathed in moonlight, the ground silvery with frost that had set in during the cold night.

“Back off!” He heard a familiar voice growled.

Melanie!

He charged out across the moor and spotted Melanie backed up against a small tree. A wolf stalked towards her, snarling lowly, its teeth snapping.

“Leave her alone!” Gray Wing shouted, leaping forward. He jumped onto the wolf’s back.

Caught off guard, the wolf staggered and fell onto its side. It tried to roll onto its back but Gray WIng clung tight, forcing it to stay upright. He could feel that it was skinner and that its pelt was unkept.

The wolf bucked harshly and Gray Wing had to fight to stay on. It jerked its muzzle back and snapped at Gray WIng’s neck. He felt its teeth just barely nip him and let go with a cry of pain. He fell onto the ground and hurried to his feet.

The wolf turned on him, jaws open for another bite. With a shout, Melanie threw herself at the wolf and shoved it backwards.

Gray Wing jumped up to help and the wolf was sent tumbling onto the grass. It thudded hard and grappled to get back up.

It yelped, then turned and fled.

The two stood beside each other, panting with effort. “Are you alright?” Gray Wing asked Melanie.

She had a slash on her face. “I’ll be fine.”

Gray Wing examined the would. It wasn’t too deep, but it was bleeding. “It’ll heal. You should go to the river and clean it off.”

He could feel blood making his clothes sticky and knew it must be the nip on his shoulder.

“Thanks for helping me,” Melanie said. “Now what are you doing out here?”

“I’ll explain later.” He wanted to rest first before explaining. And he couldn’t tell anyone about Fern yet. Not until he was sure that she was on his side. “I’ll walk you back to your camp.”

“Good idea,” Melanie said. “That neck wound looks bad. Ridley would be able to treat it.”

“He knows how to heal?” Gray Wing asked.

“I thought I told you about that,” Melanie said. “You must be losing your memory in your old age.”

“Old!” Gray Wing barked a laugh. “Please don’t remind me.”

Melanie smiled fondly. They walked together towards Wind Runner’s camp. Gray Wing’s bite burned like fire, but he continued on without even a wince. He wouldn’t let Melanie see how badly he’d been hurt.

Melanie guided him along a small trail that led toward a wide patch of heather. Stepping over it, they emerged into a wide, grassy clearing. 

“Gray Wing!” Gorse Fur spotted him first. He emerged from a hut weaved from sticks and hurried to greet him. “How have you been?” Then he frowned. “Are you bleeding?”

“I ran into a wolf,” Melanie explained. “Gray Wing came to help me.”

A small girl appeared from Gorse Fur’s hut, looking sleepy. “Daddy?”

“Go back to sleep, Moth Flight,” Gorse Fur called.

The little girl retreated back into the shadows. A moment later, Wind Runner emerged from another nearby hut. Her eyes landed on Gray Wing.

“Hello, Wind Runner,” Gray Wing said. “I don’t mean to disturb you.”

Wind Runner shook her head and smiled. “You’re not disturbing anyone. It’s good to see you.” She noticed his wound. “What happened?”

Melanie explained their encounter with a wolf on the moor.

“You’d better let Ridley take a look at that.” She called over her shoulder. “Ridley? Are you awake?”

A black hair man appeared from another hut. “How can I sleep with all this noise?”

Gray Wing was suddenly aware of a presence in front of him. He looked down to see Moth Flight, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

“Who are you?” Her voice was high pitched and awkward. She must have just learned how to talk recently. She was bigger now, though, and walking. She’d hardly been more of bundle in blankets the last time he’d seen her.

“My name’s Gray Wing,” he answered.

Moth Flight blinked. “Gray Wing,” she repeated.

“Moth Flight, come back to bed now.” Gorse Fur bent to pick his daughter up. “You can talk to Gray Wing in the morning.” He walked her back over to their hut and disappeared inside.

Ridley had crossed the clearing and had moved the collar of Gray Wing’s shirt out of the way. “You’ll need treatment before it gets an infection.”

“Wolf bites are never good,” Wind Runner said. “My mother used to warn me never to let a wolf bite you, or when the full moon came out you’d transform into one.”

Ridley snorted with amusement. “I hope you’re not filling Moth Flight’s head with the same nonsense.”

While they spoke, Gray Wing scanned the camp. The clearing was protected from the wide by the tall wall of heather and gorse that surrounded it. They’d built huts out of large branches and tied them together with heather stocks and twigs. It looked much cozier than the pine camp. But if Wind Runner planned to make her group bigger, they’d need to find a larger clearing. This one was too small.

“Melanie, you should be fine,” Ridley was saying as he examined Gray Wing’s bite. “A scratch will heal neatly, but I’ll put some ointment on it just in case.” He took a step back, then crossed the camp towards his hut.

“So,” Wind Runner said, “what’s it like living in the pine forest, Gray Wing? I was surprised you chose to move there. I thought you loved the moor.”

Gorse Fur had come back from tucking MOth Flight in. “Tall Shadow must be happy.”

“She is,” Gray Wing said with a smile. “The pine forest is peaceful and sheltered.”

“Melanie told us that Thunder lives with his father now,” Gorse Fur went on. “That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

Gray Wing shrugged. “Clear Sky has changed and Thunder is more mature. I think they’ll be fine.”

Gorse Fur scoffed.

A shadow moved at the far edge of the clearing. A small woman with black hair approached them. “Who’s this?” She looked Gray Wing up and down.

“An old friend of mine,” Wind Runner explained. She turned to Gray Wing. “This is Fiona, Ridley’s wife.”

Gray Wing nodded in greeting. “My name’s Gray Wing. It’s nice to meet you.”

Fiona’s eyes widened. “This is Gray wing? From the way you talked, I thought he’d be bigger.”

“Mommy!” Moth Flight cried out from the hut. “I can’t sleep!”

Wind Runner sighed heavily.

Gorse Fur looked up towards the sky. “The sun will be up soon. She might as well start the day. I can take her onto the moor while you talk.”

Wind Runner glared at him. “We’ve talked about this, Gorse Fur. I don’t want her out there until she’s grown.”

“I’ll be there to protect her,” Gorse Fur pointed out.

“I’ll go, too,” Fiona offered. She was small, but muscular.

Moth Flight hurried out of the hut. “Please?” she said, reaching her mother and tugging on her sleeve. “I’ll be good!”

Wind Runner stared at her for a long moment before sighing. “Fine. But stay close to camp.”

Gorse Fur smiled and picked Moth Flight up. He raised her sigh so she was sitting on his shoulders. “Let’s go!” He led the way towards the camp entrance.

Fiona followed, but looked over her shoulder. “Will you be here when we get back?” she called to Gray Wing.

“I’m not sure.” The others would be worried about him. He needed to get home.

Just as Fiona was leaving, Ridley came back with a pot of light green goo. He dipped his fingers into it, then began spreading it over Melanie’s cut.

She took a step back. “Are you sure that’ll help?”

“My mother used it whenever I’d get hurt,” Ridley said. He puffed out his chest. “And now I’m even more healthy than a king!”

Gray Wing laughed.

“Alright, your turn.” Ridley turned to him. “Lift up your chin.” He dipped his fingers into the ointment again while Gray Wing turned his face to the sky. He felt Ridley working the ointment into his wound.

He was surprisingly gentle. The ointment stung, but Gray Wing knew that meant it was working. Once the man finished, he backed away.

Ridley handed him the small pot. “This is a mixture of dried oak leaves and marigold,” he explained. “Marigolds grow near the river during summer. Drying leaves in the sun helps them keep their strength.”

“I’ll tell Pebble Heart about this,” Gray Wing said, taking the pot.

“Pebble Heart,” Ridley repeated. “Wind Runner tells me he’s a natural healer. I’d like to meet him some day.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gray Wing said. He glanced at Melanie. “I should head home now.”

“Please, eat first,” Melanie suggested. “We have enough food here.”

Gray Wing wanted to decline, but his stomach felt tight with hunger.

Wind Runner nodded. “Stay a while.” she walked over to a small hole that had been dug out of the earth and covered in a thin layer of sticks. She lifted up the sticks and drew out a few pieces of cooked meat. Then she walked back. “I’d like to catch up.”

She handed him the meat. It had been recently cooked, still warm. “Okay.” The others would be fine without it for a while longer. He sat down to eat.

As he ate, the sun pushed its way over the distance mountains, shining onto the heather. The moor was open and warm, filled with the scent of flowers. Gray Wing took in a deep breath, feeling warm with a full stomach.

Wind Runner had finished and sat back to watch the sunrise. Ridley yawned and excused himself back to his hut.

Melanie had left-overs. “Do you want this?” she asked Gray Wing.

Gray Wing shook his head. “Give it to the children. They’ll need it more than me.”

Wind Runner looked at him. “Eat it. You’re thinner than usual.”

Gray Wing suddenly realized that the moorfolk looked well, despite the food shortage. “Is the hunting good here?”

“It’s the same as always,” Wind Runner said with a smile. “We also use the tunnels to hunt, so its easier to find rabbits.” She narrowed her eyes. “You still haven’t told me why you moved into the pine forest. I expected you to stay on the moor.”

Gray Wing sighed. “I do miss it here. The wind and the open sky. I can’t breath so well in the damp forest. But I need to stay with Pebble Heart and Tall Shadow.” He frowned. “Though I don’t think they need me and much as I thought. Tall Shadow thinks I’m trying to take over as leader again. She said I’m not the man I used to be.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it like that,” Wind Runner said. “She just wants this new home to feel her hers. I felt the same when I moved out here.”

Melanie scoffed. “I bet if she’d seen you fight off that wolf she’d know you’re just as good as you’ve always been!”

“Tall Shadow is lucky to have you,” Wind Runner said.

Gray Wing blinked under their praise. It was too kind. “How have you been, Wind Runner?” he asked, wanting to change the subject.

She met his gaze evenly. “Moth Flight is a bright young girl, and Dust Muzzle is growing quickly. Our home is safe and warm. Ridley, Fiona and Melanie are wonderful to have around, and help out a lot.” She smiled. “I’m happy here. Happier than I’ve ever been.”

Gray Wing smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear.”

Wind Runner was about to reply, but footsteps sounded from outside. A moment later, Moth Flight came running in, cheering happily. Gorse Fur followed.

“The moor is so big!” Moth Flight cried, throwing herself into her mother’s lap. “Daddy took me to the top of the moor and we saw Highstones.” She turned to Gray Wing. “You really came here all the way from the mountains?”

Gray Wing nodded. “It was a long and hard journey. But all worth it.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “I could never leave my home. Mommy says we have to protect what’s ours.”

Wind Runner nodded. “That’s right.”

“Fiona went hunting,” Gorse Fur said. “She found a fresh rabbit burrow. I’m gonna go help her.”

Wind Runner stood up. “I’ll come, too.”

“Can I come hunting?” Moth Flight asked.

“I think you’ve had plenty of excitement for one day,” Wind Runner said. “Now go watch over your brother.” She shooed the little girl off toward their hut. Then she looked at Gray Wing. “Why don’t you come with us?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “No. I need to get home before Pebble Heart gets worried.”

“You’re a grown man, Gray Wing,” Wind Runner said. “He’s nine. I think he knows you can take care of yourself.”

Gray Wing sighed. He did feel sleepy after such a nice meal, and the bite on his neck was aching. “I really need to get home,” he murmured.

“Come on,” Melanie urged. “Stay here and rest.”

Gray Wing looked up at her. It was cozy here, and he felt much more comfortable on the moor than the forest. Perhaps he could sleep well here. “Alright. I guess I can take a quick nap…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ridley is an English name being "reed", "clearing of reeds" or "channel." I thought it was fitting. I couldn't find any names that meant minnow. But Fiona means "white" or "fair." It's the best I could find.


	8. Chapter 8

Clear Sky looked down at his camp, satisfied. Acorn Fur sat in the weak sunshine, her cloak wrapped around her, watching Oliver and Lavender play in the clearing. Shawn and Acadia sat together near a beech tree. Owl Eyes was eating, and Sparrow Fur happily spun a plucked thrush over a small fire.

Cloud Spots crossed the clearing towards her. “Did you catch that? It smells delicious.”

“Of course she caught it,” Owl Eyes snorted. “She’s been bragging out it since this morning.”

Cloud Spots licked his lips. “Thrush is my favorite.”

“Then it’s yours!” Sparrow Fur said gleefully. “I’m almost done with it.”

“Bring me the left-over starling!” Roosevelt called from in front of his hut where he saw with Quick Water.

Owl Eyes picked through the food stores and brought some over to Roosevelt. “Are you sure? It’s pretty scrawny.”

“It’s the middle of Winter,” Roosevelt said with a shrug. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Owl Eyes glanced toward the forest. “Blossom and the others will be home soon. They’ll bring more to eat.”

Clear Sky looked out into the forest. He had a clear view of it from where he sat in the oak tree. There was no sign of Blossom and Lightning Tail. He’d sent them out early that morning. Nigel, Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes had gone out a little later, and returned quickly. Nigel had already gone out to gather berries and herbs.

Across the clearing, he noticed figures moving in the shadows of a newly built hut.

He’d found a woman named Sable, along with her two children, near his border. He welcomed them quickly into his group, seeing how sad they looked. Clover, Sable’s daughter, looked just as scrawny as Fluttering Bird, while Sable’s eyes were dark with the same grief and concern Clear Sky had seen in his own mother’s eyes before.

Movement caught his eye and he looked down to see Star walking around the edge of the clearing. She stopped beside the yew hut and poked her head in. “What are you up to?” she said teasingly. “Want to race me to the food storage?”

Spike and Clover scrambled out of the hut.

“Can we eat?” Clover asked hopefully.

“Sure. If you can beat me to the storage!” Star giggled. “Now line up beside me. When I say go, run! The first one there gets the first pick.”

Spike stood on one side of her while Clover stood on the other, readying themselves.

Sable emerged from the hut. “Leave the best picks for the hunters,” she said. “Take from the bottom of the pile.”

Star glanced at her. “Don’t be ridiculous. They need the best they can get to grow big and strong. Then they can return the favor once they become hunters.”

Sable glanced around, then nodded. “I guess.” She wrapped her arms around herself, looking uncomfortable.

“Go!” Star shouted. Spike and Clover broke into a sprint across the clearing. Star jogged behind, arriving a few seconds after the siblings had skidded to a halt.

“I win!” Spike said, snagging a pigeon. “It’s big enough to share with mama. Come on!” With that, he whisked off toward their hut.

Clear Sky watched as Star sat down and took her own food. Then he glanced around until his gaze landed on Thunder. His son was watching Star from where he sat beneath an oak tree, brown eyes glowing. He wondered if it was wise to let Star come back to camp.

Nigel and Lightning Tail didn’t trust her at all. They’d been quite upset when Thunder had first returned with Star. They probably still didn’t trust her. But she hadn’t caused trouble thus far. She hunted when told to, and build her own hut near a beech tree, away from the others. Lightning Tail watched her whenever they were in camp, and always interrupted before Thunder could talk to her. But now Lightning Tail was away, and no would could stop Thunder from talking to her. Clear Sky edged along the branch, curious if his son would do it. 

But as Star stood and flipped gracefully past him, he turned away awkwardly.

Clear Sky frowned. Maybe he should have a talk with Thunder. His son was still young and might make a mistake. Clear Sky wanted to be the best father he could be, to make up for all the years lost.

But he needed to patrol his borders first. He wanted to see if anyone had been hunting or exploring in his forest. Hunger would drive the people of the river, moor and pine forest to his land. If he could just catch someone, maybe he could invite them into his camp. Just as Fluttering Bird would want.

The sky was bright and the air was fresh. Clear Sky moved to the trunk and stepped down to the ground, branch by branch. 

He walked around the edge of the clearing, greeting Sable as he passed. Star came over to sit with her while Spike and Clover played. Sable’s eyes were round as she looked at him, gratitude clear. Her children had grown lean and healthy. They’d make good hunters.

“Why don’t you join the next hunting party?” Clear Sky asked. She might feel more at ease if she could hunt for herself.

Sable smiled. “Sounds good to me!”

“Can I go?” Spike asked.

“I think you’re still too little for that,” Clear Sky said. “But you can practice here in camp. Oliver!” he called. Once the young boy came jogging up, he continued. “Can you show Spike and Clover some hunting basics?”

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “Sure!”

Spike jumped up, excited. “Let’s start!”

Oliver led the siblings toward the center of the clearing. With a smile, Clear Sky turned toward the forest. He paused beside Roosevelt and Quick Water. “I’m gonna check the borders,” he said. “Keep watch.”

Roosevelt huffed. “Sure you don’t want a lookout with better eye sight?”

Quick Water elbowed the old man. “No one has your hearing.”

“I trust you,” Clear Sky said.

Quick Water looked him up and down. “Why are you patrolling the borders?” she asked. “I thought you didn’t care about strangers.”

“I might come across an old friend and have a nice chat,” Clear Sky said. “Or I could find a new recruit for the group. We’ll see.” He left the clearing, walking into the dense forest.

It was cold without the leaves to block out the harsh winds from the moor. It was quiet too, as most animals had migrated or burrowed for the winter. He made his way to the gully. Since there had been little snow or rain recently, the narrow channel ran dry. He stepped over it and made for the great sycamore.

He paused, suddenly feeling uneasy. Was someone watching him? He listened for footsteps, but the only sounds he could hear was blackbird singing overhead.

He shook himself, then continued along the gully.

As the forest came onto a slope, he hopped back across the gully and climbed the small hill towards the sycamore. As he neared the top, he heard scratching on a nearby tree.

Instinctively, he dropped into a hunting crouch, slowly edging forward. At the crest of the slope, he spotted a large buck rubbing its antlers against the sycamore. Clear Sky froze, excitement making his heart beat faster. This could feed his people for weeks!

He drew an arrow, gaze fixed on the deer. His heart quickened as he took a step closer. He couldn’t afford to mess with up. The deer was absorbed in its task, raking its antlers up and down the trunk of the sycamore. Clear Sky was about three length away now. He loaded an arrow into his bow’s string and pulled it back.

Dead leaves rustled behind him. The deer raised its head in alarm, then hopped off into the forest. Clear Sky clumsily let the arrow go, sending it soaring. But it lodged itself into the root of the sycamore.

“No!” he growled, frustrated.

Leaves rustled behind him again. He turned.

Star stood a little ways down the slope, smiling with amusement. “Sorry.”

Clear Sky blushed. “You scared it off!” he growled angrily. “Why were you being so loud?”

She shrugged. “I’m surprised it heard me before you did.”

“I-” His blush deepened.

“I could give you some hunting tips,” she said. “I’ve hunted here all my life.”

“I’m good, but thanks,” Clear Sky said. “I’m a great hunter.”

“I know.” Star walked past him and ripped his arrow out of the sycamore. “But that deer will think less of you.” She sat down. “It’ll think you’re a clumsy, overconfident fool. And it has a right to. After all, you weren’t born and raised in this forest like me, Nigel or Shawn. We can blend in with these woods in a way you could never dream of.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “That’s why I took them into my group,” he said pridefully. “Anyone can hunt, but a true leader can see the potential in his people. Maybe I should give you some tips about leadership.”

Star smiled, green eyes sparkling. “Perhaps you should.”

Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“You looked lonely,” Star said. “I thought you might want some company.” She leaned back against the tree trunk.

“I don’t get lonely,” Clear Sky snapped.

Star stared at him. “Really?” She stood up and walked toward him until she stood directly in front of him. She was much shorter than him, and had to incline her head to keep eye contact.

He glared down at her. “Go back to camp and leave me alone.”

“But camp is so boring. And I’m not used to being around so many people. For most of my life, it was always me and my father.”

“Surely have a mother? And perhaps a few siblings.” Clear Sky mentally slapped himself. He’d let her drag him into a conversation.

“My mother died when I was born. I’m an only child,” Star said, her green eyes betraying no emotion.

Clear Sky frowned. “Doesn’t that make you upset?”

“Not really,” Star said with a shrug. “I didn’t know her. I don’t even know what she looks like. Dad never spoke of her.”

Clear Sky looked at her for a moment, then pushed past. He wouldn’t let her make him feel sorry. She’d manipulated Thunder and she might be trying to do the same to him. “So now you’re all alone with a family. But that shouldn’t hold you back. Everyone experiences tragedy.”

“Have you?”

Clear Sky flinched. He glared at her over his shoulder. “Go back to camp.”

“We have more in common than you think.” Her green eyes burned into his blue.

“I’m nothing like you,” he snapped. “I’ve never betrayed anyone.”

Star giggled. “Would Gray Wing stay the same? Or Thunder and Jagged Peak? Or...what was that girl’s name? I heard Quick Water talking about her the other day...oh! Rainswept Flower!”

Clear Sky clenched his hands into fists. How dare she!

Star was gazing at him fondly. “I understand you, Clear Sky. I know you had to make hard decisions. And I know there are things you regret. There’s a lot of things I regret doing, too.”

He blinked. Was she sorry for betraying Thunder?

Her eyes glimmered like stars. He noticed that her pupils were strangely shaped. Sharp at five points, like a star.

“I know you don’t trust me,” she said. “And I don’t blame you. But I want to prove that you can trust me. I’ve chosen you as my ally, and I’m willing to die for you. I was willing to die for my father, but he’s gone now. And in his memory, I will not betray you.”

Clear Sky stared into her eyes, the color of leaves. He wanted to believe her, to trust her. Could she be telling the truth? Not only about her loyalty, but about her understanding?

Had he finally found a friend to relate to? Perhaps more than a friend?

A harsh wind rattled the branches above them. “Go back to camp, Star,” Clear Sky said firmly. “If you want to earn my trust, then start by obeying what I tell you to do. I want you to help Sable get her hut built, clear out Roosevelt’s old begging, and make sure the kids are well fed.”

She nodded. “Okay.” Then she turned and headed back through the trees. As she disappeared down the slope, sunshine shone through the bare branches, illuminating her like gold.

Clear Sky stared in awe, unable to move. She was certainly beautiful. With an interesting personality to compliment it. He could see now what Thunder saw in her.


	9. Chapter 9

Thunder sat up and yawned. He’d slept throughout the night, but the sky was still dark. Thick gray clouds lumbered overheard, washing the forest with a light drizzle. A fat drop of water fell through the ceiling of his hut and hit the top of his head, making him shiver.

He exited his hut and saw Owl Eyes standing not far away. “Finally, your up,” the younger boy said.

He stood near the edge of the clearing, arms crossed. In the center, Oliver was showing Lavender, Spike and Clover some hunting moves.

“Is it late?” Thunder looked up at the sky. But without the sun, he had no idea what time it was.

“Clear Sky sent out the hunting patrols hours ago,” Owl Eyes said. He didn’t look away from the young children training.

Oliver had drawn a large training circle in the middle of the clearing, but avoided the center pool. Lavender, Spike and Clover crouched into the center, slowly creeping forward.

“Keep your body low and your back straight!” Oliver told Spike. “Lavender, keep your feet spread apart. Distribute your weight as much as you can without losing balance. Clover, don’t bounce so much. Keep yourself steady.”

“But I need to be able to jump,” Clover said with a frown.

“You’ll be able to,” Oliver promised.

“How many patrols has Clear Sky sent out?” Thunder asked Owl Eyes.

“Just the morning patrol of Quick Water, Acorn Fur and Sparrow Fur.” He narrowed his eyes. “I should be on that patrol. Sparrow Fur hates hunting in the rain. Not that she’s good at it anyway.”

Thunder scanned the clearing, wondering where Clear Sky was now. He should go on patrol soon.

“Thunder!” Clover called. “Watch how high I can jump!”

He looked towards the little girl and she crouched, then leaped high.

“Well done,” he said softly.

Clover grinned. “I can jump higher than Spike now.”

“No you can’t!” Spike growled.

Oliver stepped between them before they could fight. “Let’s practice stalking now,” he said.

“Hey, Oliver,” Thunder called, just as the boy was about to crouch. “Have you seen my father?”

Oliver looked up at the oak branch that overhung the clearing. Clear Sky usually liked to sit there and watch over the camp. But it was barren now. Oliver shrugged. “Nope. Sorry. Try his hut.”

Thunder walked over to the oak tree where Clear Sky’s hut stood tall. Just as he neared, his father stepped out and the two really ran into each other.

“What is it?” Clear Sky asked.

“I’d like to join a hunting patrol,” Thunder said. “Do you know which way the first one went? I might be able to catch up.”

“I’d rather you stay here.” Clear Sky pushed past him to the slope of the opposite side of camp. “I’m putting you on guard duty while I’m out.”

Thunder frowned. Was he being punished for sleeping in late? “I’m sorry I wasn’t up on time. It’s easier to see the sun on the moor.”

“No one else here has that problem,” Clear Sky said. At that moment, Lightning Tail and Nigel came down the slope, carrying wet moss and twigs.

Nigel looked sour. “This is the best we could find,” he said to Clear Sky. “Everyone’s wet.”

“Spread it out in the center of camp to dry,” Clear Sky suggested.

Thunder stared at his father pleadingly. “Lightning Tail and Nigel are back now. Let them guard the camp while I hunt.”

“I need you to stay here,” Clear Sky said sternly. “I’m going to check the border. I party will be back soon, and I don’t want you hunting alone.”

Thunder cocked his head. “Why not? You’re going on patrol alone.”

“I won’t be as tempted to hunt for myself and only myself,” Clear Sky said. “Game should be shared with the group.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “So you don’t trust me?”

“That’s not what I said,” Clear Sky chided. “This same rule applies to everyone.”

Thunder glared at him. “Let me come with you on patrol then. You’ve changed the borders so many times, I keep forgetting where they are. Perhaps you should remind me.”

Clear Sky held his gaze coldly. “If you haven’t learned them by now, you never will. I’ll patrol alone. Everyone needs their quiet time alone.” Before Thunder could protest, he marched out of camp and into the forest.

Thunder watched him, feeling uneasy. Clear Sky wasn’t the kind of person to enjoy solitude.

Once Clear Sky was out of sight, Thunder hurried over to Lightning Tail.

“Can you watch camp for me?” he asked.

Lightning Tail was spreading strips of moss over the ground. “Why?”

“My dad asked me to, but I think he’s up to something.”

Lightning Tail raised his head, eyes wide. “Why do you think that?”

“He says he’s going to check the borders,” Thunder said. “And he ordered me to stay here and watch the camp.”

Lightning Tail shrugged. “Maybe he wants to be alone.”

“That’s what he said,” Thunder conceded. “But he’s never wanted to be alone before. I’m going to follow him. Even if that’s true, he might run into trouble.”

Lightning Tail glanced at him, amused. “You’re just being nosy.”

“No I’m not,” Thunder growled.

Lightning Tail stood up. “Fine then. But I’m coming with you.”

“Now who’s being nosy?” Thunder teased, but he didn’t argue. “Nigel, can you watch camp? Lightning Tail and I are gonna go hunting.”

Nigel nodded. “Alright.”

Thunder hurried toward the forest with Lightning Tail following. As soon as they were out of camp, he paused, trying to figure out which way his father went.

Clear Sky’s aura trail led towards the river. Thunder followed it, keeping low and knowing they wouldn’t be too far behind his father.

He knew they had a boundary at the edge of the river. But Clear Sky didn’t check it as often since less people traveled there. 

Perhaps he was looking for new recruits. Clear Sky had been talking about bringing all the groups together since Thunder had come back to the forest. He might be trying to convince River and his people to move into the forest. Thunder also knew Taylor, one of the riverfolk, used to live in the forest. Clear Sky might be trying to get her back.

Thunder followed the sloping forest towards the river. He hurried along stealthily, watching out for his father. He didn’t want Clear Sky to know he’d disobeyed.

“There’s no sign of him besides the aura trail,” Lightning Tail said as they neared the tree line.

“He can’t be far ahead.” Thunder scanned the slope, looking for Clear Sky. he could see the river sparkling beyond the trees, but no sign of his father. He slowed his pace as they exited the forest. The river flowed swiftly, filled with rain.

Lightning Tail looked around. “He’s not here.”

“He must have gone downstream. Come on.” Thunder led the way.

“Maybe he’s heading for the flat rocks,” Lightning Tail suggested.

Thunder nodded in agreement. The flat rocks rose out of the river downstream and the sun hit them in such a way that they were always warm. There was nothing more relaxing then sunning oneself on the heated boulders.

He led the way.

They kept close to the trees, heading for the flat rocks. The rain had eased, and the sun was finally breaking through the tick clouds. Before long, sunshine made the river glitter.

“There!” Lightning Tail pointed as they reached the flat rocks. Clear Sky sat in the middle, looking alert. He was scanning the forest side of the river with a smile. Thunder narrowed his eyes.

A familiar voice sounded from the trees. “So, you decided to take me up on those hunting tips?”

Thunder’s breath caught as Star emerged from the trees and crossed the stepping stones to join Clear Sky. She sat down beside him. The sun turned her golden hair into glimmering lights.

“What’s she doing here?” Lightning Tail hissed.

Thunder felt jealousy scorch his heart as Star scooted closer to Clear Sky. Solitude, he’d said!

“I’m not here for hunting tips,” Clear Sky said.

Star smiled, eyes glittering with mischief. “Then what are you here for? I invited you to meet me so I could teach you the ways of the forest.”

Clear Sky moved closer to Star, his eyes glued to her. He leaned close, so that their noses were almost touching. “I don’t need to learn anything from you,” he said. “I know everything I need to know, and I learned it the hard way.”

“I told you we have a lot in common,” Star cooed.

Clear Sky sat back and turned away. “Perhaps.”

Star put her finger under Clear Sky’s chin and turned him back towards her.

Thunder’s hands clenched into fist. She’d used the same gesture on him before!

He stared at his father, willing him to pull away. But Clear Sky sat still, looking into Star’s eyes.

“I recall you promising to give me tips in leadership,” Star murmured.

“Not yet.” Clear Sky’s put his hand up to her cheek. “Before you learn to lead, you must learn to follow.”

Rage surged through Thunder, quickly followed by fear. He knew better than anyone how Star could lead a man in with grace and flattery, then turn his affection against him. Was she doing the same to his father?

She’d once told him that she loved Thunder genuinely. Had that been a lie too? Once again, she’d made a fool of him!

Star laid down on her back, then looked up at Clear Sky. “The sun feels nice. Lay with me.”

Thunder turned away and marched off into the forest. He stomped the dead leaves on the ground.

Lightning Tail hurried after him. “Thunder!”

“I’m an idiot!” Thunder growled. “She never liked me. She was just using me to spy for One Eye. Now she’s doing the same to my father! Or she’s just going to use him to make me jealous so I’ll come crawling back to her and she can use me again!” He threw his hands up, exasperated.

Lightning Tail stayed a safe distance behind, looking worried. “At least you finally see that.”

Thunder’s heart lurched. He should have just listened to Lightning Tail. Then none of this would have happened and his heart wouldn’t be hurting as much as it did.

“I hope my father figures it out soon, too…” he sighed.

Lightning Tail frowned. “But what would she use him for? One Eye’s dead.”

“For power,” Thunder growled bitterly. “He’s leader. If they became a pair, she’d have all the power and influence she’d need.”

“But he knows she’s treacherous,” Lightning Tail reasoned. “And Clear Sky’s carefulness has bordered on paranoia ever since One Eye. He must realize she’s tricking him. Maybe he’s trying to see how far she’ll be willing to go.”

Thunder nodded slowly. That made sense. Clear Sky’s main goal had always been expanding his group and territory. Thunder had never seen his father show interest in any woman since his mother. “Of course. He’ll let Star play her games and make a fool of herself.”

He looked up at Lightning Tail. Was that all it had been? A stupid game?

Pain burnt his heart. He shook himself. “Leave me be, Lightning Tail. I need some time to think.”

Lightning Tail looked anxious. “You’re not going to confront them, are you?”

“No.” Thunder shook his head. “My father can make his own decisions, and I want nothing more to do with Star.”

“Okay.” Lightning Tail relaxed. “Don’t stay out too long.” With that, he turned and walked away into the forest, moving like a shower.

Thunder turned and broke the treeline again beside the river. He scanned the bank for until he spotted Clear Sky and Star, laying close together, intertwined.

Thunder winced. He’d never felt such pain before.


	10. Chapter 10

Thunder stared across the clearing at his father, shooting daggers. The anger churning in his stomach had kept him up all night, and he couldn’t get the sight of Clear Sky with Star out of his head.

Something else making him angry was Clear Sky’s nonsense knew rule about hunting. No one was allowed to leave camp until he gave them permission to go on a patrol. And he’d yet to explain why.

Acadia, Roosevelt and Quick Water were sharing a small meal together. There was very little food with so few people out hunting. Sable was sitting beside her hut, coughing every so often. Cloud Spots sat beside her, smashing leaves into a pulp, while Clover and Spike climbed in the tree behind them. Lightning Tail chatted with Acorn Fur while Oliver and Lavender asked them questions about the moor.

“Did you really live in rabbit tunnels?” Lavender asked, eyes wide.

Lightning Tail shrugged. “Only in the winter. My father dug out old rabbit tunnels for us to shelter in when the weather was cold.”

Acorn Fur nodded. “They were so cozy.”

“And is it true that you hunted in rabbit tunnels?” Oliver asked.

Lightning Tail shook his head. “Not quite. We learned how to listen and track where their tunnels led, so we could ambush them.”

“I wish I could have learned to do that,” Sparrow Fur said from where she sat with Owl Eyes. “I was too young.”

“Now you might never get to hunt again,” Owl Eyes growled, glaring at Clear Sky. He hadn’t been out hunting in two days.

Blossom gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sure Clear Sky will let you go out tomorrow.”

Owl Eyes scoffed.

Thunder’s heart lifted with satisfaction. He wasn’t the only one upset with Clear Sky about the new hunting rule. He glanced at the measly food storage. Shawn and Nigel were guarding it, making sure no one took any until it was time for the next meal.

“Thunder!” Clear Sky called. “Are the hunting patrols back?”

“What do you think?” Thunder snapped.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “What’s got you all twisted?”

Lightning Tail glanced at Thunder anxiously.

Thunder held his tongue. Now was not the time to confront Clear Sky about Star. He stood up and headed for his father. “These new rules.”

“What about them?”

“Sending out two hunting patrols, then wasting the rest of the day, is nonsense,” Thunder growled. “Everyone is laying around camp, nearly starving, and doing nothing about it!”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes.

“Look at how much food we have.” Thunder pointed to where Nigel and Shawn sat. “Half of us won’t be eating dinner.”

Clear Sky turned and walked towards the slope. “Keep your voice down,” he whispered. “We’ve already discussed this. I know what I’m doing.”

“You don’t trust us.” Thunder followed his father into the forest, where they could talk in peace. “You think we’re out there eating for ourselves instead of caring for the group. But how does only letting four people a day hunt solve that? If you’re scared I’m keeping food for myself, send Nigel and Shawn to watch me.” He shook his head. “Poor Owl Eyes has been desperate to get out of the camp for days, yet you ignore him. And now he’ll go to bed with an empty stomach tonight. I bet he wishes he’d stayed with Gray Wing.” He stared into his father’s piercing blue eyes. Why was Clear Sky being so dull?

Clear Sky stared at him. “Do you want to hunt the forest dry?”

“Of course not,” Thunder growled. “But if you send out smaller groups more regularly, we could hunt throughout the whole territory and have plenty of food for everyone. No one likes being stuck in camp, and the animal population should last us until spring brings new life.”

“You’ve thought about this.” Clear Sky’s voice was calm, but Thunder could tell how irritated he was. He was realizing that he was wrong, and didn’t like it at all. “Maybe you should be leader then,” he growled sarcastically.

Thunder rolled his eyes. “On the moor, Tall Shadow and Gray Wing treated me like one. I get more respect from them than I ever have from my own father.”

“You’re not on the moor!” Clear Sky snapped. “Things are different in the forest. I am the one and only leader. On the moor, you had no   
leader, no system, and no organization. Every time there was a problem, you all argued then forgot about it in the morning. Here, I make the decisions as soon as they need made. I don’t need your advice.”

“Yes you do!” Thunder shouted, rage bubbling into his throat.

Clear Sky eyed him. “Why are you this angry about hunting patrols?”

“It’s not the hunting patrols!” Thunder blurted. “It’s you and Star!”

Realization dawned in Clear Sky’s eyes, which was swiftly replaced with anger. “I told you to stay in camp!”

“Well not everyone in camp is as obedient as you’d like,” Thunder growled. “What were you doing with her?”

“That’s none of your business,” Clear Sky said coldly.

“You know she can’t be trusted,” Thunder said. “She’s doing the same thing to you that she did to me. She ropes you in with her looks and flattery, then tears you apart! Remember how you trusted her father? Look at the good that did you!”

Clear Sky flinched.

Thunder took a moment to breath. Maybe he’d gone to far. “Look, I’m just trying to warn you. She’s bad news, dad.”

Clear Sky’s gaze softened. “I know she hurt you, Thunder.”

“Then stop seeing her,” Thunder urged.

“I’ll think about this talk,” Clear Sky said, looking away. “Go hunting. Take Owl Eyes with you.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes, but stalked back into camp.

“Thunder.” A light voice stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to see Star heading into camp. He narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I know you were watching me and Clear Sky,” she said, voice low. “I saw you.”

“What about it?”

Her green eyes narrowed. “What were you doing there? Have you been following me?”

“No!” Thunder growled. “I was following my father. I was worried about him going off alone.”

Star giggled. “I think you’re father’s old enough to take care of himself. And I think you’re old enough to stay out of his personal life.”

Thunder swallowed back to the urge to punch her. “Stay away from my father.”

Star cocked her head. “What for? I really like...oh. Oh, Thunder, I didn’t realize you have feelings for me. I’m so sorry.” She frowned. “I thought you’d moved on after my father’s death.”

Thunder stiffened, his face flushing. Why did she sound regretful? She did still care about him, too?

“I’m sorry, Thunder,” Star said sadly. “We just aren’t meant to be together.”

The ground lurched beneath his feet. He fought to keep his balance.

“I thought you knew that,” she went on. “We just have nothing in common. But I really connect with your father. I understand him. I love that he’s tough and ambition. It’s admirable.”

Thunder gritted his teeth. “You only like him because he’s the leader! How pathetic are you? Now that daddy’s not around to give you power and compliments, you have to find some other old fool to cater to you! Owl Eyes!” he called across the clearing. “Come on. We’re going hunting.”

Nigel raised his head. “Can I come?”

“Fine by me!” Thunder turned and marched out of camp. He’d take anyone he liked. He didn’t need Clear Sky’s permission. And Nigel was good company anyway.

He headed into the forest.

Owl Eyes joined him quickly, smiling with excitement. “Where should we hunt?” he asked, gazing around happily.

“The beech copse beyond the sycamore always had good hunting,” Nigel suggested.

Thunder nodded. “Lead the way.” Thunder would follow anyone but Clear Sky at this point.

Nigel made for the gully and stepped over it. Owl Eyes hurried after him, head held high. Thunder followed, relieved to be out of camp. He could feel his anger ebbing away. They reached the sycamore in no time with Nigel’s quick pace. Owl Eyes had to jog to keep up, though. But he was agile as he ran through the trees and undergrowth, as if born to live here.

Thunder was able to keep up with Nigel, but chose to stay behind, watching to make sure Owl Eyes didn’t trip or get lost. They finally caught up with Nigel by a swath of bracken. The ground was littered with nuts and leaves. Roots poked up from the foliage, winding together. It was a perfect place for birds to come and eat.

Thunder nodded to Owl Eyes. “You go on the far side of the copse. Look there first.”

Owl Eyes nodded and quietly tip toed around the trees.

Thunder dropped down to hide in the bushes and wait.

Nigel did the same, gazing around with alertness. “Thanks for letting me come,” he whispered. “Camp has seemed less and less welcoming lately. How did you persuade Clear Sky to let us go out?”

“I just told him it would be better to send out more patrols,” Thunder said vaguely. If Clear Sky truly decided to stop seeing Star, there was no reason to start gossip and drama.

“And you’re completely right,” Nigel scoffed. “What’s the point of us sitting around camp, half-starved, doing nothing? Clear Sky’s gone soft, I swear.”

Thunder glanced at him in surprise. Was Nigel being disloyal? He’d never heard the older man talk badly of Clear Sky before.

Nigel went on. “He’s just not the same. Wanting to take in sick people and join everyone together...it’s so different. Not that it’s entirely bad. But after One Eye, you’d think he’d be more cautious.”

Thunder thought for a moment. “Clear Sky’s just doing what the spirits told him to do,” he whispered. “They’re the ones who told us to unite.”

“Spirits don’t go hungry.” Nigel peered out from the bushes. “Why don’t they take in the sick and weak? In the living world, it should be everyone for themselves. I won’t hunt for someone who won’t return the favor later.”

Thunder glanced at the man. Could he really be so cruel? “Those who are sick and weak can learn to be strong. Roosevelt can hear birds chirping across the forest. Jagged Peak has big arms and a sharp mind because it was all he could hone.”

“But change hunt?” Nigel said. “Winter is long and often times hard. Everyone needs to pull their weight and feed the group.”

Thunder glared at him. “If we can persuade my father to change the hunting schedule, we’ll have plenty of food.”

A small shape was hopping through the leaves, pecking at tree roots.

Thunder dropped into a crouch as soon as he spotted the thrush. Before Nigel could even react, he darted for it. The thrush raised its head in alarm before taking off into the air. Thunder drew his sword and swung it, catching the thrush in the head and bringing it back to the ground. Will it was stunned, he stabbed it through the chest.

“Look what I found!” Owl Eyes called from the other side of the copse. He had one arm raised in the air. A rabbit dangled limply from his fist.

Thunder smiled with satisfaction. He shot a glance at Nigel. “Without enough hunting patrols, everyone will be fed. Now let’s get back to camp.”

He stood up and turned away from the copse, thrush in hand.

The thrush was plump and healthy. It would feed the children, while everyone else shared the rabbit. It would be a small meal, but at least it was something.

Half way back to camp, Nigel suddenly darted off. When he came back, he was breathing heavy and holding a bloody rabbit.

They would all eat well tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Clear Sky moved easily between the trees. The ground was dry and the leaves crunched beneath his feet. Star walked in front of him, glancing back every so often to smile.

“Have you ever been here before?” she asked as they came to the bottom of a slope.

“Yes, I have.”

The ferns that surrounded the slender rowan trees were wilting and brown in the cold. Beyond was a grassy meadow. On the far side of the clearing was a pile of large boulders.

Star stood for a moment to admire the distant setting sun. It bathed the sky in orange and red, highlighting the tops of the boulders.

“Come on,” she finally said. She jogged forward and jumped onto a jutting boulder, then scrambled up. She climbed the next one, then the next, to the top.

Clear Sky followed, frowning. He probably should have made the first move.

“Watch out for snakes.”

Clear Sky froze in fear and surprise. “Snakes?” His voice was more worried than he liked.

“They live in the crevices,” Star said. She stopped for a moment. “My father taught me how to kill snakes. Have you ever killed one?”

“I’ve never needed to.”

“They’re actually pretty cool.” Star smiled. “The meat doesn’t taste too bad. And you can make clothes with the scales. My father used to bring me here when we couldn’t find anything else to eat. Snakes get sluggish in the cold, and we used their skin to make our clothes warmer.”

Clear Sky stared at her with wide eyes. Despite how insane he was, One Eye had definitely been clever. And he’d passed that on to his daughter. He liked that and hoped he could use it to his own advantage.

They had reached the top of the boulders, which were surprisingly warm thanks to the sun.

Star sat down. “So, have you decided to trust me yet?”

Clear Sky sat beside her. “Thunder says you’re bad news.”

Star frowned and looked away. “You know, I didn’t mean to hurt him. I didn’t know he loved me like that. But I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

“You think so?” Clear Sky looked her up and down. He remembered losing his first wife, Bright Stream, in the mountains. It still pained him to think of, but every day it hurt less and less.

Thunder would get over it.

Star moved closer and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

Clear Sky took in a deep breath. Should he ignore Star’s advances just to make Thunder happy? Did he want his father to find a new wife and not be alone anymore?

“We should head home soon,” Star said. “It’s getting dark, and the others will be worried.”

Clear Sky nodded slowly. But he didn’t want to leave just yet. He wanted to feel those last rays of sunshine on his skin.

But he was leader. He had a duty to uphold.

He pushed Star off and stood, then slowly maneuvered back down the boulders. Star followed. She moved in front to lead the way home as twilight fell on the forest. As they approached the camp, Clear Sky could hear voices.

“Back off, Nigel!” Blossom growled, standing chest to chest with the large man. Behind her, Sable had her arms protecting wrapped around Spike and Clover.

“They ate my rabbit!” Nigel snapped.

“It’s not your rabbit,” Blossom argued.

“But I caught it!” Nigel’s eyes blazed with rage.

“Owl Eyes caught a rabbit, and he was happy to share,” Blossom said.

“Only because Thunder let him have that thrush!” Nigel’s shoulders were square, his hands clenched into fists. “All I’ve had to eat was half a pigeon this morning.”

Clear Sky looked between them. “What’s going on?” He took a step forward.

Nigel turned to him with narrowed eyes. “I’m starving, while they eat my hard work! What has that shrew brought to this group besides two hungry brats and a cough that keeps everyone awake at night?”

“How dare-” Spike took a step forward before Sable grabbed him and pressed his face into her bosom, trying to shush the boy.

“They need food more than you,” Blossom argued. “They’re half-starved already!”

“Then they should have gone hunting, like I did!” Nigel snapped. “At least make the boy learn to hunt. He’s old enough!”

Clear Sky cocked his head. “I didn’t tell you to go hunting.”

“I went with Thunder.”

Clear Sky whipped around to face his son. “I told you to take Owl Eyes!”

Thunder’s gaze was dark. He didn’t answer.

Clear Sky shuddered, then turned back to Nigel. “I organize the hunting patrols. You don’t take orders from Thunder.”

“It’s the middle of winter!” Nigel argued. “It’s snowy, the sickness killed half the animal population, and we’re feeding people who can’t hunt for themselves.”

“We want to hunt!” Oliver said. “But Clear Sky won’t let us.”

“And that’s part of the problem!” Nigel went on. “Everyone should either be hunting or learning to hunt. We shouldn’t be sitting in camp starving while there’s plenty to hunt out there.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “The animals we hunt or gorging themselves on the last of the fruits of nuts. We must wait for them to grow fat and strong again, especially after the sickness. If we hunt too much, we risk killing everything before it has time to breed.”

Blossom was staring at him nervously. Roosevelt was looking at the ground. Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail exchanged glances.

Clear Sky straighten his back, standing tall. Nigel was bigger than him, but only by a few inches.

“You think with your stomach, not your head,” Clear Sky growled. “This is why I’m leader and you’re not. If you don’t like that, then you’re welcome to leave. Go back to living alone as a rogue. Only those who want to stay have to.” He took a step back.

Thunder stepped forward. “Alright,” he said coolly. “I’m leaving.”

Shock made Clear Sky’s jaw drop open. He stared at his son, feeling numb and cold. “Why?” he rasped.

“Because it’s awful here!” Thunder growled. “I won’t sit here and starve when there’s a forest full of food just waiting for someone to take it.”

Anger burned through Clear Sky. “I don’t let my people gorge themselves for a reason. I want the animal population to last until spring. I want there to be enough food for them Gray Wing and the others join our group. If we hunt too much, they’re won’t be enough left. Just wait and you’ll see that I’m right.”

Thunder rolled his eyes. “All you caring about is being right! You’d sacrifice everyone here just to prove how smart you are.”

“Exactly!” Nigel said. “Thunder’s right. You don’t care about preserving food. You just want to look clever.”

Clear Sky looked between them in shock. How could they say such a thing? And after everything he’d done for them!

“I’m leaving,” Thunder repeated. “I’m going to find a new place in the forest to live. I won’t bother you, and I’ll respect your borders. But I can’t stay here any more.”

“I’m going with him!” Nigel announced.

“Me, too!” Lightning Tail added.

Owl Eyes smiled. “Can I come?”

“I’ll go as well,” Cloud Spots said.

Thunder glanced at each of them in turn, eyes wide with surprise. “You can come if you want.” His voice was flat.

Owl Eyes smiled at her sister. “Come with me, Sparrow Fur.”

Sparrow Fur stared at her brother, seeming confused. She shook her head. “I told Gray Wing I’d join Clear Sky, and that’s what I did. I can’t change that now.”

“Well I didn’t tell Gray Wing anything,” Roosevelt said. “I’m coming, too.”

Clear Sky’s eyes widened. “But I took you in! I fed you, I housed you. I thought...I thought we were friends.” He looked around at those who were choosing to leave. How could they do this to him? Didn’t they realize what they were giving up?

He was losing control of his people.

“Thunder, can we speak in private, please?” he rasped.

Thunder nodded and separated from the people who had gathered around him. He walked up the slope of the camp and into the forest. Clear Sky followed.

“What are you doing?” Clear Sky asked once they were away.

Thunder looked down at his father. Down. He was much taller than Clear Sky now, towering over him. Clear Sky wasn’t used to being smaller than people.

“Do you remember when the battle was over, and you were gracious that the spirits would tell us how to lead?” Thunder reminded him. “I came here to help you with that, because I thought you’d want someone to lighten the load. But you don’t take my advice. You’re not interested in my opinion. There’s no reason for me to stay here.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. How immature. Thunder’s opinion wasn’t so important that Clear Sky had to do as he said. He was leader, not Thunder! And what was this about helping? He didn’t need help!

Clear Sky scoffed. “You only came here because you thought I’d give you special treatment as my son.”

Thunder’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s not true! I had no father on the more, but people still respected me.”

“So you’re leaving because I don’t respect you as much as you think you deserve?” Clear Sky growled.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “I’m leaving because you’re an idiot and you’re too stubborn to admit it!”

“I told you why I organize the hunting patrols like I do. It’s reasonable.”

“The hunting patrols aren’t the only dumb decision you’ve made recently.”

Clear Sky took in a breath. “You mean Star, don’t you?”

“You should banish her from the forest,” Thunder said. “She’s nothing but trouble.”

“Stop acting like a child!”

“I’m not acting like a child!”

Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “I’m your father. You can’t tell me who I take a wife, or how I lead my group.”

“That’s the problem, dad,” Thunder growled. “No one can tell you anything. You don’t think you need to be told what’s what. You think you’re so smart and clever, but you’re not! You’ve never known good from bad, and you can’t admit when you pick the wrong one. You’re so determined to prove how right you are, that’ll you’ll die before admitting you’re wrong. “

“That’s not true!” Clear Sky snapped. “You’re just upset because Star chose me over you. It’s your jealousy that’s driving you away.”

Thunder thrust his face into his fathers, eyes dark. “Star would never have chosen me. I don’t remind her of her father.” He stood tall and whipped around back towards the clearing.

Clear Sky’s eyes widened. Thunder thought he was like One Eye?

Nigel, Roosevelt, Cloud Spots, Owl Eyes and Lightning Tail gathered behind Thunder as he led them away.

Clear Sky felt tears gathering in his eyes. He shook his head, trying to will away his sadness. His family all thought he was a stubborn brute. Instead of combining the groups, he’d driven them all apart.

Once again, he’d failed Fluttering Bird.

A presence appeared in front of him, and comforting arms wrapped around his torso.

He looked down.

Star placed her chin against his chest, looking up at him with soft green eyes. “You’ve had a long day,” she said, reaching up to cup his face in her hand. “Don’t worry about them. Thunder took all the troublemakers with him. He’s left you a loyal, strong group. Let Thunder do as he pleases. He’ll see how wrong he was and come crawling back.”

Clear Sky let her words calm him. She was right.

Thunder had left because he couldn’t see Clear Sky’s vision. Just as his mother had done. Clear Sky realized that perhaps he had been wrong about one thing.

Storm had never been meant for him.

Star was the only one worthy of his affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Clear Sky is about to become a likable character, he pulls something like this.
> 
> Today, we explored why Clear Sky is awful, and how he's only attracted to people who stroke his ego.


	12. Chapter 12

Thunder walked stiffly, hardly able to process what had just happened. Footsteps sounded behind him as the new group followed. He was responsible for them now. His heart pounded in his chest. Had this been a good decision?

He wondered if Clear Sky was right. Was he only leaving to get away from Star?

No, it was more than that. Clear Sky was a dictator who wouldn’t listen to him. He couldn’t stay there any longer and watch Clear Sky’s bad decisions drive them into chaos. He wondered if his father really believed the animal population wouldn’t last until spring, or if he just wanted to flex his authority.

Lightning Tail jogged to catch up, walking beside Thunder. “You didn’t tell me you were planning on leaving.”

Thunder let his eyes travel to the ground. “I didn’t know either until just now.” They’d reached the gully. It was muddy after rainfall, but no water flowed.

“Where are we going?” Lightning Tail asked.

Thunder felt cold. “I’m not sure.” He glanced over his shoulder to see the others following. They were relying on him.

They followed the gully toward the great sycamore, then climbed the slope to reach it. Tonight, the moon was hidden behind clouds, casting the forest into darkness. An owl hooted overhead.

“Thunder!” Owl Eyes called.

Thunder stopped, hearing the fear in his voice. “What is it?”

Owl Eyes was staring down the slope. “Someone’s following us.”

Thunder stiffened. Had Clear Sky come for them? He jogged heavily back down the slope and stopped beside Owl Eyes.

“I heard voices,” the boy whispered.

Thunder was silent for a moment, listening. “I don’t hear anything.”

A twig snapped a few lengths away.

“Who’s there?” Thunder called.

“I’ll take a look.” Nigel pushed past him and disappeared between the dark trees.

Lightning Tail frowned. “Has Clear Sky come to take us back?”

“Why would he?” Cloud Spots asked. “He said we could go.”

Lightning Tail huffed. “Clear Sky doesn’t always keep his promises.”

Roosevelt started blankly into the darkness, listening closely. Then, suddenly, he raced forward, sprinting down the slope.

Alarm flashed through Thunder. He chased after the old man just as a scream erupted from the shadows.

Thunder outpaced Roosevelt and leaped back over the gully. Nigel stood in front of a light haired woman, along with too children.

“Sable!” Thunder exclaimed.

Sable cowered away from Nigel, hugging Spike and Clover tightly. She turned to Thunder. “We want to come with you.”

“Well we don’t want you here!” Nigel growled before turning to Thunder. “They can’t hunt, and she’s sick. Let Clear Sky bother with them.”

Thunder stepped in front of Sable. “She can come with us,” he said sternly.

“They’ll make us vulnerable,” Nigel growled.

“I want to come so I can help!” Sable snapped. “Clear Sky kept promising I could hunt, but he’d never let me. I will not let other people hunt for me and my family when I’m not allowed to return the favor.”

Thunder stared at her for a moment. “Are you strong enough to hunt?”

“Of course I am!” Sable snapped.

Thunder looked down at the children. Spike was watching him with narrowed eyes, as if daring him to turn them away. Clover looked frightened, clutching her mother’s dress.

“Come on, Sable,” Thunder said. “Perhaps you can help us find a new camp.”

Nigel grumbled under his breath but stalked back up the slope. Passing Owl Eyes, he glared at the boy. “You should have kept your mouth shit.”

Owl Eyes watched him, seeming surprised. He looked back at Thunder, who shock him a sympathetic glance. “Don’t listen to him,” Thunder said. “You did good.”

Spike and Clover exchanged looks of excitement before hurrying up the slope. Thunder fell in beside Sable.

“I thought you liked living with Clear Sky,” Thunder said.

“I’m grateful that he took us in,” Sable said. “But I don’t like depending on other people. I can hunt for myself.”

Thunder wrapped his orange and white cloak around himself. It was cold tonight and finding food would be tough. But first they needed to find a camp.

They caught up with the others. Nigel had taken the lead, heading past the sycamore.

Lightning Tail glanced at Sable in surprise. “Welcome to the party,” he said.

Thunder smiled, amused. He was glad Lightning Tail had decided to go with him.

“My legs hurt,” Owl Eyes muttered. Past the sycamore, the ground sloped more. They were climbing a tall hill.

The clouds had cleared, revealing the star filled sky. The grass and leaves on the ground were being slowly coated in a thin layer of frost. Thunder wasn’t sure how far they’d walked, but he’d never been to this part of the forest before. Every so often, they came across small clearings and meadows. As they went on, the woodland got thicker until it was hard to find a trail that wasn’t intercepted by brambles and thorns.

“Thunder!” Nigel called from the front.

Thunder moved through the others and stopped beside Nigel. In front of him was a tall ravine with large stones jutting out. Moonlight pooled at the bottom, revealing a clearing surrounded by tall bushes.

“Do you think we could get down there?” Nigel asked.

The cliff was rocky, but there were enough ledges and boulders to step down. “I think even the children can make it,” Thunder said.

Lightning Tail gazed into the ravine. “It looks sheltered enough.”

Thunder hopped down onto the nearest ledge. It was sturdy beneath his weight. “Tell the others to check this out,” he said. They could rest here for the night and explore more tomorrow. And hunt if they managed to find something. The undergrowth was so thick here, there had to be something they could eat.

He led the way down, using the boulders like stairs until he got to the bottom. The earth was soft and a wall of gorse bushes blocked their way into the clearing. He tried to find a way around while the others came down the ravine.

Owl Eyes landed clumsily beside him. “This is so cool!” He said, round eyes shining.

“It would be if we could get past all this gorse,” Thunder muttered.

“Over here!’ Thunder looked up. Owl Eyes took few steps back, then sprinted at the gorse bush. At the last moment, he leaped, diving over the wall. Thunder heard a loud thump and a gasp.

“I’m alright!” Owl Eyes called a moment later. “The ground is soft!”

Thunder followed. With his longer legs, he jumped over much easier. The clearing was grassy and in the middle stood a large boulder, glistening with frost. A rushing brook babbled directly through the rock and Thunder realized the small stream must have carved its way through the rock many hundreds of years ago.

Thunder smiled. This would make for a nice home.

Lightning Tail jumped over next. He looked around. “We can sleep here for tonight,” he said. He walked over to a large clump of ferns.

Sable lifted Clover and Spike over the gorse wall, the jumped over.

“We’re sleeping here?” Clover asked with wide eyes.

“I want to sleep near the edge so I can keep watching,” Spike announced.

Cloud Spots and Leaf came over the wall next. Quickly followed by Roosevelt. “I’ve never been here before,” the old man said. “I wonder if Clear Sky does.”

“I hope not,” Thunder said, feeling worried. In the morning, they’d have to set up some sort of border marker and organize hunting patrols.   
But he felt too tired to think of that now.”

Nigel had already sat down. He laid on his back and threw one arm over his eyes. Spike and Clover settled on the opposite side of the clearing, glaring at him.

Sable sat behind them and gathered her children into her lap. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Roosevelt walked around the edge of the clearing before settling down. Cloud Spots sat down to Sable.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Lightning Tail said.

Thunder nodded in agreement and followed Roosevelt across the clearing. He waited for the old man to find a spot beside he and Lightning Tail settled down. His legs and feet were sore and his stomach growled with hunger. His eyes were stinging with drowsiness.

“Should someone sit guard?” Lightning Tail asked.

“I can,” Owl Eyes offered.

Thunder shook his head. “We all need to rest so we can hunt and explore in the morning. If this place is gonna be our new home, we’ll need to build it up stronger.

A few others murmured in agreement.

Slowly, the clearing quieted down as the others fell into sleep. Thunder looked around, grateful they’d managed to find shelter. Beside him, Lightning Tail’s breathing had evened out. Spike and Clover were still in their mothers arms and Cloud Spots snored gently.

They were his people now.


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder gazed at the tall oak tree. He could see a wide gap far up in the trunk. It must be an owl’s nest.

He stood on one of the roots, satisfied when he noticed a pellet of bones and fur lying among the leaves. An owl must live here. But he’d leave the giant bird alone for now, as long as it didn’t bother them. While it hunted the mice and voles, he’d hunt other birds to even out its competition.

It felt good to be hunting alone again. Everything was quiet, and he felt at peace without the constant noise of the camp.

Many days had passed since they’d settled near the ravine. Now the clearing was starting to look like an actual camp. They’d used fern stocks and sticks to built up the walls, adding onto the bushes. They’d used the same materials to build a large hut for all of them to sleep in and plenty of beds.

Sable had enjoyed working again. She spent her free time weaving extra bits of bramble into the sleeping hut, then she’d go out and hunt, always bringing back plenty of food.

Roosevelt watched the children while she was gone. Thunder was pleased to see the old man enjoying his new home. He remembered when the man would snap at Oliver for playing to close to him. But now he’d let Spike and Clover practice sneak attacks on him, relishing as the children played. He’d taken some of the extra moss used for bedding and smashed it into a ball for them to pass back and forth. Every so often, he’d venture out of the ravine to help Owl Eyes hunt or Cloud Spots find herbs.

Hunting wasn’t always easy. The sickness had touched this part of the forest, too. Food was just as scarce, and they barely found enough food every day to scrap by.

Water was chattering ahead. Thunder could see the river glittering from here. He licked his lips, realizing that his throat was dry. The river was sluggish where it bordered the marshland, but still clean enough to drink.

As he neared, movement in his peripheral made him freeze. A sparrow was hopping on the roots of a rowan, digging with its beak into the foliage.

Thunder dropped into a crouch and drew his sword, then crept forward. One foot at a time, he neared the sparrow.

The sparrow lifted its head, swallowing down a grub.

Thunder paused, waiting for it to look back down.

He narrowed his eyes. The sparrow was hardly a length away. But he couldn’t risk losing it.

It seemed distracted enough, looking for its own food. He brought his sword forward just as the sparrow shook out its feathers. It hopped onto another root and raised its head.

The sparrow spread its wings and Thunder rushed forward, stabbing at the bird. He impaled it against the root and it squeaked once before falling limp.

It was thin, but the kids could eat it. As he bent to pick it up, the undergrowth rustled from behind him.

He turned.

A dark face was staring at him with brown eyes.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. He didn’t recognize this man. His aura was that of snow and stone. He wasn’t from around here.

“Get out of here,” Thunder growled.

“That’s my sparrow,” the man said. He stepped out of the trees, snagging his pant leg on a thorn bush and having to wretch it free. He wasn’t used to living among the trees.

“What are you talking about?” Thunder growled.

“I as stalking it.”

The man didn’t seem angry. But he was definitely hungry. His clothes hung off him in rags and his shoulders were sharped. His eyes were desperate with hunger.

Thunder’s eyes widened as he recognized the man’s attire. He wore the same sand and stone colored clothes of his heritage, along with a black cloak to watch. Who was this man?

He was strange familiar, too. He was tall and everything about him was dark. He was nearly a shadow.

“Where are you from?” Thunder asked.

“We come from far away,” the man said, staring at the sparrow still on the rowan root. “We came from the mountains.”

“The mountains?” Thunder couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. Was this man part of the mountain tribe that his father and uncles had come from? “Wait, you said we. How many others are there.”

“Just one.” The man turned to head back into the trees.

Thunder turned to grab his sparrow, then followed. The stranger led him over a fallen tree and up a slope covered in shriveled. They stopped down a long dead beech tree. At the roots that an elderly woman, her black hair flaked with gray and her blue eyes dull. She raised her head when they approached.

“Who’s this?” she glared.

“I don’t know,” the man answered.

“Does he know my sons? Does he-” The woman brought off into a coughing fit, her frail body shuddering.

The man hurried forward to rub her back.

She was even skinnier than him. There was a black patch of skin on her thigh- she was badly injured.

“Are you alright?” Thunder asked.

“I’m fine,” she rasped.

“I know someone who can heal you,” Thunder offered.

“It will heal itself,” the woman muttered.

Thunder wasn’t so sure. He looked down at his sparrow. “Why don’t I cook this up for you? It seems like you need it.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “You’d give me your food.”

“It’s rightfully your friend’s. He saw it first.”

The man nodded gratefully. “Please eat it, Quiet Rain.”

After a moment, Quiet Rain nodded. “This is the first kindness I’ve seen in a long time.”

Thunder smiled and went off to gather sticks. He’d prepared a meal too many times to count, and before the sun had hardly moved, the old woman was scarfing down cooked meat.

“It’s really too nice of you to share your food,” the man said. “Especially in winter.”

Thunder nodded. “These are tough times in the forest, and we all need a little compassion. The sickness destroyed a lot of our food sources.”

“Sickness?” Quiet Rain lifted her head sharply.

“It’s passed now,” Thunder reassured her. “But it killed a lot of the animal population.”

Quiet Rain glanced at her companion. “I thought we were coming to a land of plenty. I’m sorry, Sun Shadow. I thought thins would be better here.” She sighed, then turned back to Thunder. “What’s your name?”

“Thunder,” he replied.

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “Do you know anyone named Gray Wing, Jagged Peak or Clear Sky?”

Sun Shadow leaned forward. “Or Moon Shadow? He’s my father.”

So they were from the tribe!

Thunder’s heart clenched at the mentioned of Moon Shadow. So this man was his son? How was he going to tell him.

“I know Tall Shadow,” he said cautiously.

Sun Shadow’s grinned. “That’s my aunt!”

“And what about the others?” Quiet Rain said, her eyes lighting up. “Please, I need to find them. You’re my sons.”

Thunder felt the ground lurch beneath him.

His grandmother. This was his grandmother! But what was he going to tell her? Gray Wing and Jagged Peak hardly got along now a days, and neither of them could be near Clear Sky without a fight breaking out. What about the battle? Clear Sky was a killer and a tyrant. She’d come all the way here to find them...he couldn’t find it in his heart to ruin this for her.

“Gray Wing and Jagged Peak live with Tall Shadow near the swamp,” he said. He could take them to the pines. But he left out Clear Sky for now. Quiet Rain didn’t need to know of what her middle son had done. “I can take you there.”

Quiet Rain struggled to her feet, leaning on the tree. “Are they well?”

“Yes.”

“What about my father?” Sun Shadow asked eagerly.

Thunder avoided the young man’s gaze. “Tall Shadow will tell you everything,” he said.

“Let’s go!” Quiet Rain took a step forward. Her legs shook and she fell against the tree.

“Perhaps you should rest first,” Sun Shadow said anxiously.

Thunder nodded. “It’s a long way,” he said. “We’ll go in a little bit.”

Quiet Rain sat back down without argument. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Worry stabbed into his chest. Would she be strong enough to make the journey to Tall Shadow’s camp? And would her old heart be able to handle all the news her sons would have.

Maybe he should just take them back to his own camp. But if she’d walked all the way here with a wound like that, Thunder doubted she’d be humble enough to wait another day or two before seeing her sons.

But if she was really from the mountain tribe, surely she’d know some of his people.

“Maybe you should let Cloud Spots treat you before making the journey,” Thunder said, hoping she’d agree.

But Quiet Rain shook her head. “I don’t have much more time to waste.”

Thunder exchanged a glance with Sun Shadow.

“Don’t bother arguing,” the man murmured. “She’s made up her mind, and she’s not going to change it.”

Thunder looked off into the trees. They weren’t far from the ravine. He should tell the others he was going to finish his uncles. They’d be worried if didn’t.

“I need to go tell the others where I’m going,” Thunder said.

Sun Shadow narrowed his eyes. “You’ll come back, right?”

“Yes.”

“Alone.”

“Alone,” he promised. The long journey must have left these two wary and hardened. “I’ll be right back.”

He left the people of the mountains by the beech and rushed through the trees towards the ravine. He moved as quickly as possible, careful not to trip over fallen trees or brambles.

“Thunder?” Sable said. She was just climbing up the ravine.

“Hello, Sable,” Thunder greeted. “Are you hunting?”

Sable rolled her eyes. “No, I’m going for a swim.”

Thunder smiled. Now that Sable’s cough was gone and her children were safe, her spirit had returned. She was still thin, but her eyes were bright with energy. “I need you to tell the others that I’ve gone to the pine forest,” he said.

“What for?” Sable asked.

“I found a group from the mountains. They’re looking for Gray Wing, Jagged Peak and Tall Shadow. I promised I’d show them the way.”

Sable huffed. “That’s not our problem. You have your own group.”

“These two are starving and one of them is injured,” he told her. “I’m afraid they won’t make it on their own.”

Sable’s gaze softened. “Alright. I’ll tell the others were you’ve gone.”

“Thanks,” Thunder said. “I should be back by tonight.”

“Be safe,” Sable said. “We need you.”

Thunder smiled. “I know my way. And I’ll hunt on the way back.”

As Sable waved goodbye, he turned back the way he’d come. Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain were still waiting for him, looking hopeful.

Quiet Rain’s breath was ragged.

“We can cross moor towards the pine forest,” he said. The air would be clearer and the land easier to trek through. “Follow me.”

He headed for the river, leading them out of the trees and to the sandy shore. The water glittered in the sun. Thunder could see a few small chunks of ice flowing down its heavy stream. He shuddered and wrapped his cloak around himself.

Looking over, he noticed neither Sun Shadow nor Quiet Rain seemed bothered. “Aren’t you cold?”

Quiet Rain barked a laugh. “Dear, we come from the mountains. This is nothing.”

“Oh.” Thunder was amused with his own ignorance. And with Quiet Rain’s sharp tongue.

They walked silently as the sun crossed the sky, heading for the horizon. Sand turned to pebbles, which turned to solid ground as they passed the gorge.

“Slow down!” Quiet Rain croaked. Thunder glanced over his shoulder to see her falling behind.

He stopped and let Quiet Rain rest.

“Tell me about the mountains,” he said softly, wanting to distract her from her pain.

“You must know of it if you know my sons,” Quiet Rain answered. “Do they not talk of their birthplace?”

“I’ve heard stories,” Thunder agreed. “But I don’t know which parts are real and which parts are made up.”

“What have they told you?” Quiet Rain asked.

“They told me the snow would fall so fast, you could drown in a blizzard,” Thunder said.

“That’s true,” Quiet Rain said. “Did you tell you about the eagles that carry off children? Or the sheer drops and deep valleys?”

“What did you eat?” Thunder asked. He knew Gray Wing and the others had left in search of more food.

“Rabbits, mostly,” Sun Shadow explained. “And birds. Occasionally mountain goats if we can find them. But the mountain lions usually get them before we can.”

“Mountain lions?” Thunder echoed in surprise.

“They’re huge cats,” Sun Shadow said. “They mostly stay away from our cave, but they can be deadly.”

“Why do you stay there?” Thunder asked.

Sun Shadow shrugged. “It’s our home.”

It had been Gray Wing’s home, but he’d still left. “It sounds so awful.”

“Stoneteller says it where we’re meant to live,” Sun Shadow explained.

“Isn’t that your leader?”

“She’s more than that,” Quiet Rain rasped. “She speaks with our ancestors who died before us. She can see the future, and knows how to heal.”

Thunder blinked. Had she shared dreams with the spirits as well?

Sun Shadow went on. “When Stoneteller was just a girl, she journeyed far away from home to find a better place to live. That place was the mountains.”

Thunder couldn’t believe anything could be worse than the mountains. These people were strange.

The river curved away from the gorge, deeper into the moor. The stones gave way to tough grass as they climbed a small slope. Wind whipped his face.

“Thunder!” A familiar voice made him raise his head.

He turned to see River standing near the shore.

“Who’s that?” Sun Shadow asked with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Thunder said as River approached. “He’s a friend.”

River bounded up the slope and onto the grassy moor. He glanced at Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow.

Quiet Rain looked him up and down. “You’re all wet.”

“I swam here,” River explained. “I live on an island in the river.”

Quiet Rain recoiled. “How odd.”

“I like it there,” River said. “The river offers plenty of fish to eat.”

Quiet Rain turned to Sun Shadow, her eyes wide. “Isn’t he odd?”

River smiled and Thunder knew he’d take it as a compliment. “Where are you lot off to?”

“To Gray Wing’s camp,” Thunder said.

“Why are you crossing the moor then?” River asked. “It’s quicker through the forest.”

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “Is it?”

“But it’s also harder to walk through,” Thunder said. “Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain are weak from their journey from the mountains. I thought the moor would be easier to cross.”

River’s eyebrows jumped. “You’re from the mountains?”

“We’re looking for our families,” Sun shadow explained.

“I’m taking them to see Tall Shadow and Gray Wing. Quiet Rain is Gray Wing’s mother and Sun Shadow is Moon Shadow’s son.”

River frowned. “Moon Shadow was a fine man.”

“Was?” Sun Shadow repeated, eyes wide.

River caught Thunder’s eye. “You didn’t tell him?”

Thunder turned to the dark man. “Moon Shadow is dead. He died in a forest fire nearly five years ago.”

Sun Shadow swayed. “My father!”

Quiet Rain ducked to catch him on his thin shoulder. “We knew they were taking a risk by leaving the mountains. Even I didn’t expect everyone to still be in tact.”

“But now I’ll never get to meet him!” Sun Shadow cried.

Thunder turned his gaze to the ground. “I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.”

Quiet Rain’s voice was soft. “What about the others?”

Thunder glanced up at her, but didn’t speak. What was she supposed to say? So many had died, some even before he was born. This wasn’t the time for grief. Quiet Rain was injured and both of them needed to rest. “All three of your sons are fine,” he decided to say.

“Let’s get to Tall Shadow’s camp before sharing news,” River suggested. “You’ll need your rest. I’ll accompany you.”

Thunder smiled and nodded at River with gratitude, who turned to lead the way across the moor. The mountain folk followed him silently. Sun Shadow’s head was down, his shoulders slumped.

He fell in beside Thunder. “How long ago did you say he died?”

“About five years now, I think,” Thunder said. “He was burned badly in the fire.”

“Did you know him well?”

Thunder shook his head. “I was young. I only met him a few times when he would visit his sister.”

“But you know Tall Shadow and Gray Wing?”

“Yes.”

Quiet Rain looked at him. “What about Jagged Peak and Clear Sky?”

“I know them,” Thunder said. He sighed. There was no hiding the truth. “I’m uh...I’m actually Clear Sky’s son.”

Quiet Rain stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. “By the ancients, I’m a grandmother! Where’s Clear Sky? Where’s Bright Stream?”

Thunder raised an eyebrow. “Bright Stream?”

“Isn’t she your mother?” Quiet Rain asked. “Bright Stream is Clear Sky’s wife.”

Thunder’s eyes widened. She meant his father’s first wife, who he’d never meant. “I’m sorry, but she’s not my mother,” he said. “She died while they were still in the mountains. A band of eagles carried her off.”

Quiet Rain’s voice was filled with anger. “She wanted to leave the mountains, yet still suffered their wrath! Who’s your mother then?”

“Storm,” he answered softly.

“She’s Clear Sky’s wife?”

“She was.”

“Was?” Quiet Rain stared in disbelief. “Did she die, too?”

Thunder nodded.

“What did we even come here for?” Quiet Rain growled. “This place is filled with death!”

“Not all of it is death,” River said gently. “There’s also plenty of food and long, warm summers.”

Thunder nodded with a smile. “Gray Wing and Jagged Peak love it here. Jagged Peak is a father now. His daughter was born just last year.”

Quiet Rain lifted her gaze hopefully.

“Her name is Dew Nose,” Thunder told her.

Quiet Rain smiled, seeming to approve. “That’s a cute name.”

“Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry have children as well,” River said. “I’ll tell you about them.”

Thunder sighed in relief.

They passed the four oak trees and followed the moor towards the Thunderpath. Beyond, the pines stood close together like a dark wall.

Thunder stopped just beside the Thunderpath and looking up and down. He couldn’t hear any carriages, but there were fresh tracks on the dirt road. “Be careful crossing here,” he said.

Quiet Rain rolled her eyes. “We’ve seen plenty of these things already. Some people are so crazy!”

Thunder stepped back as the old woman approached the Thunderpath. She and Sun Shadow looked both ways, then hurried across as fast as they could.

“They don’t act like Gray Wing does,” Thunder said.

River laughed. “Gray Wing hasn’t lived in the mountains in twenty years. He’s changed.” Then he followed them a bit slower. Thunder went soon after.

“Which way now?” Sun Shadow asked once they were across.

“I’m not sure,” Thunder said. “I haven’t been to their new camp yet. River, do you know?”

River shook his head. “Melanie says Tall Shadow’s camp is deep in the pine forest and surrounded by thorn bushes.”

Thunder looked at the thorn bushes riding up the dark pine trunks. “That might be hard to find.”

River walked into the shadowy forest. “We’ll find it.”

“You must know their auras,” Quiet Rain said. “In the mountains, even a child can track its mother just by her aura trail alone.”

“But their auras must have shifted since moving to the pine forest,” Thunder said. “Mine did after I stared living in the forest.”

“Let’s go,” River said, leading them over a rotting log. Thunder followed. He wondered if Tall Shadow would be pleased to see people from the mountains, or unease. And how would Thunder explain the rift between Quiet Rain’s sons, and the many deaths of her old friends?


	14. Chapter 14

Thunder peered through the tall thorn bushes. He could see Tall Shadow moving in the clearing, along with Holly, who stood beside a large hut woven out of brambles. 

Thunder smiled. He’d have to ask them how they’d done it. He might be able to use it in his own camp.

“We’re here!” he said to Quiet Rain. He led the group around the thorn bushes and managed to find an opening, then stepped into camp.

“Thunder!” Tall Shadow was the first to spot him. She hurried to greet him, then stopped, eyeing Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow.

Holly, Muddy and Lefty came to stand beside her, eyes narrowed with hostility.

“Whose this?” Holly asked.

Quiet Rain stepped forward to meet Tall Shadow’s gaze, her head held high and proud. Tall Shadow stared at her for a long moment.

“Don’t you recognize me?” Quiet Rain asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Tall Shadow’s eyes widened. “Quiet Rain…?”

Holly turned to her. “You know her?”

Quiet Rain smiled. “Yes, she does.”

Tall Shadow grinned and moved to embrace Quiet Rain. “It’s so good to see you! I can’t believe you’re here. Oh…” She spotted Sun Shadow, eyes glistening. “You must be Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf’s son. You look so much like my brother…”

She shut her eyes for a moment and frowned. The lose of her brother still hurt her immensely. Then she shook herself and smiled, delighted to meet her nephew.

Sun Shadow returned the smile, holding the same grief in his eyes.

Quiet Rain glanced around camp. “Now, where’s Gray Wing?”

Tall Shadow hesitated.

“Is something wrong?” Quiet Rain turned to stare at her.

Tall Shadow looked away. “Gray Wing isn’t here at the moment.” She looked at Thunder. “Have you seen him?”

Thunder frowned. “No.”

“He left camp a few weeks ago,” Holly said. “He hasn’t been back since.”

“He’s missing?” Quiet Rain gasped. “Are Clear Sky and Jagged Peak missing too? My babies!”

Footsteps sounded from behind them. “Are you hurt?” Pebble Heart said. He had seen Quiet Rain’s wound from across the camp. “It looks infected.”

Quiet Rain took a step back. “Who are you?”

“This is Pebble Heart,” Tall Shadow said. “He’s Gray Wing’s adopted son. He’s a healer.”

“Adopted?” Quiet Rain echoed.

Tall Shadow and Thunder exchanged a glance. “That’s a long story. We’ll tell you once you’re rested.” There was no need to bring her more grief.

“I have herbs that’ll help you,” Pebble Heart said. “I’ll make to make a poultice, though. You should rest and eat while I do that. You’ll need strength to fight this.” He hurried toward his hut.

“We’ll tell you everything,” Tall Shadow said, “after you’ve eaten and rested. Healer’s orders.”

Thunder watched the old woman, wondering if she’d argue. But Quiet Rain just laughed. “You’re nothing like your brother. You’re smart!”

“I can see where Jagged Peak got his sharp tongue,” Tall Shadow said. “Follow me.” She turned to lead the way to Pebble Heart’s hut.

Thunder stayed close to Quiet Rain, afraid his grandmother would collapse at any second.

As they neared, Pebble Heart slid out, holding a small clay bowl. “Sit down please,” he said to Quiet Rain.

She stared at him warily, then lowered herself to the ground. She sighed with relief, happy to rest her waring bones.

Pebble Heart scooped up some green pulp and spread it into Quiet Rain’s wound. She winced, but stayed silent.

“Will this heal her?” Sun Shadow asked.

“In time,” Pebble Heart murmured.

Tall Shadow gestured for Muddy and Lefty to join them. “I need you to go hunting.”

Lefty nodded with a smile. “I spotted some antler markings on a tree the other day. The deer herd must be passing through.”

The two men crossed the clearing and headed out of camp.

Tall Shadow stepped aside to talk with Thunder. “Thanks for bringing them here.”

Thunder nodded. “She wanted to see her sons, but I don’t think she’s in the right shape to meet with Clear Sky yet.”

Tall Shadow nodded, frowning. “If you see any sign of Gray Wing, please tell him to come home. He’ll want to see his mother.”

“I will,” Thunder promised.

River was approaching them. “I must get back to my island. The others will worry about me.”

Tall Shadow smiled. “Did Dappled pelt and Shattered Ice join your group?”

“Yes,” River said. “They’ve settled in well, and it’s been nice to have the extra company. Layla and Taylor are teaching Dappled Pelt to swim. She caught her first fish the other day. She might have been born in the mountains, but she was meant to be by the water.”

“Did you say Dappled Pelt?” Quiet Rain called.

“She and Shattered Ice live with River now,” Tall Shadow replied.

“On an island?” Quiet Rain’s blinked twice.

“We were raised behind a waterfall,” Tall Shadow said with a faint smile. “I think Dappled Pelt misses it.”

“Well, good bye now,” River said. “I must go.”

“I promised to be back soon as well,” Thunder said to Tall Shadow. “You’ll take care of them, right?”

“We will,” Tall Shadow promised.

River nodded before heading for the entrance.

Thunder turned to go, but his grandmother called for him. “Don’t go, Thunder! Tell me about Clear Sky. Has he found a new wife?”

Thunder hesitated. He didn’t want to talk about his father. Especially right now.

“Stay a while,” Tall Shadow whispered. “She’s didn’t even know she had grandchildren until today. She’s excited to meet you.”

Thunder frowned, uncertain. He needed to get home.

Before he could reply, footsteps sounded from the camp entrance and Jagged Peak limped inside.

Holly hurried to greet him. “You’re home!”

Quiet Rain stood up in the middle of Pebble Heart treating her wound. “My son!”

Jagged Peak paused, wide eyes landing on Quiet Rain. He was still for a very long moment. “Mom? Mom!” He smiled wide, eyes bright with joy. He hurried to greet her.

Quiet Rain gasped to see him limping, and noticed the broken leg that he dragged behind him. “What happened?” she gasped.

“I fell from a tree when I was little,” Jagged Peak said, stopping. “It’s not important.”

Quiet Rain stared at him in dismay. “You’re crippled!”

Jagged Peak stiffened, his gaze hard. He never liked people treating him as thought he was weak. But would he admonish his own mother like he had Gray Wing?

Holly narrowed his eyes. “He has a small limp,” she said to Quiet Rain. “That’s all. He can hunt as well as anyone.”

A squeal of excitement sounded from the other side of camp. Dew Nose, not big enough to walk, was stumbling across the clearing towards them. “Daddy’s home!” she called excitedly, latching onto her father’s good leg.

Jagged Peak smiled and leaned down to pick up the small good. “Mom, this is Dew Nose.”

Quiet Rain eyed the little girl. After a moment, her disappointment at her son’s lameness melted well. “A cute name for a cute little girl. It’s nice to meet you, Dew Nose. I’m your grandma.”

“Gamma?” Dew Nose tried to repeat. She didn’t seem to understand what the word meant.

Jagged Peak smiled warmly. “That’s right. She’s here to visit us.”

Quiet Rain looked more relaxed all. “It seems all of my sons have become family men. I’d like to see Clear Sky now.”

Thunder looked at the ground. “He lives in the forest.”

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “We found you in the forest. Why did you bring us all the way here if he was so close?”

“I’ll take him to see you when you’re stronger,” he mumbled. “It’s not a good time right now. He’s, er...busy.”

Quiet Rain turned to Tall Shadow. “What about Gray Wing? I came here to see my sons, and I will. Now get out there and find him!”

Tall Shadow stared at the older woman. Then she sighed and turned to Thunder. “Please find Gray Wing.”


	15. Chapter 15

Wind tugged at Gray Wing’s cloak, making it flap. Heavy snow clouds covered the sky over Highstones, turning the blue sky yellow. It would snow by midnight.

Gray Wing held a rabbit in his fist. Ahead of him, Gorse Fur and Fiona were ducking into camp. Gorse Fur also had a rabbit, while Fiona had caught a skinny lapwing. They wouldn’t have much food tonight.

Gray Wing wondered if they should stay out longer. With snow on the way, they’d need to build up their food storage. But if they didn’t get home, they might get trapped in the storm.

A tiny voice cried out once they entered camp. “Daddy! Fiona!”

Moth Flight came tumbling towards Gorse Fur.

“Can I carry your rabbit?” she asked, green eyes bright.

“Sure,” Gorse Fur said, handing her the rabbit. “Take it to mommy so we can eat.”

Moth Flight beamed and scurried off across the camp. Wind Runner was pacing there, occasionally glancing at the clouds.

Ridley stood nearby with Melanie, watching the clouds. “Storm’s coming,” the healer said.

“Gray Wing!” Moth Flight came rushing back once the rabbit had been placed near the firepit. “Can I take your rabbit, too?”

“Okay.” He handed the rabbit to Moth Flight. Fiona walked with the little girl back across the clearing.

Gray Wing was glad to help the moorfolk hunt, but he couldn’t get the pines out of his head. Would the others need his help, too?

Jagged Peak had said he wasn’t the man he used to be.

Tall Shadow said he needed to let himself rest.

Did they really believe that? Perhaps he should give them a peace of his mind. It wasn’t fair of them to criticize everything he did. Here on the moor, he was accepted as he was. No one thought he was weak or overworked himself. Wind Runner was always grateful for his extra help. Melanie seemed to enjoy his company, and had been sharing her hut with him. Away from the dampness of the forest, Gray Wing had been able to breath. He could run faster and sleep more easily.

Pebble Heart must be worried about him though. Especially now that Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes weren’t in camp. And Gray Wing missed his adopted son as well.

He needed to go home.

Melanie was crossing the clearing towards him.

He’d go home tomorrow.

“Is this it?” Melanie asked, nodding towards the fire pit. Wind Runner had come to help her daughter skin the meat.

Gray Wing nodded. “We were lucky to find even this much. With the snow coming, everything is in its burrows or the forest.”

Melanie sighed.

Moth Flight suddenly raised her head from where she watched her mother. “I can sense something!” she cried. “Someone from the forest?”

Ridley nodded. “You're sharp kid. I can hear footsteps.”

Gorse Fur narrowed his eyes. “Who’s there?” he called.

At that moment, a familiar face appeared at the camp entrance. Thunder looked around. “Hello. May I come in.”

Wind Runner nodded her permission.

Thunder stepped into camp. “Gray Wing!” His eyes lit up in surprise. “You’re here! I’ve been looking for you.”

Gray Wing cocked his head. “What for?”

“Tall Shadow sent me.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yes, she’s fine. Everyone’s fine. But we have people visiting from the mountains, and they want to see you.”

“The mountains?” Gray Wing gasped. Had the rest of the Tribe come to live with them? But he thought they’d all wanted to stay in the cave. Had something driven them from their home?

Thunder lowered his voice. “It’s your mother, Quiet Rain.”

Gray Wing’s heard quickened in shock and fear. The journey from the mountains had been difficult for even those young and healthy. His mother was surely an elder by now. “Is she okay?”

“She’s weak and wounded, but Pebble Heart is taking care of her,” Thunder said “She came with a man named Sun Shadow- Moon Shadow’s son.”

“Moon Shadow’s son…” Anxiety made Gray Wing’s guts squirm. What were they doing here? “I must see my mother.” He headed for the camp entrance.

He should have been in the forest to greet her, not on the moor. He had duties and responsibilities at home. She would surely be disappointed in him for leaving like that.

Snow flakes were already swirling down from the sky as dusk fell. By morning, the land would be covered in it. Gray Wing made sure to walk so. He didn’t want to get himself out of breath. “Is my mother wounded badly?”

“I don’t know,” Thunder answered. “Pebble Heart says it’ll take a while to heal.”

“Is Clear Sky with her?”

“No. He doesn’t know she’s here,” Thunder responded. “I took them straight to Tall Shadow.”

Gray Wing frowned. “Why didn’t you take them to see Clear Sky?”

“We got into an argument,” Thunder said softly. “I left Clear Sky’s camp and made my own group.”

Gray Wing’s heart sank. It seemed Clear Sky and Thunder would never reconcile.

Thunder changed the subject. “Sun Shadow looks exactly like his father. I told him about Moon Shadow’s death.”

Gray Wing glanced at him. “That must have been hard. For both of you.”

“He came all the way here to meet his father,” Thunder said, almost bitterly. “I told them about Bright Stream, too, but that’s all they know. I didn’t want to tell them anything else until Quiet Rain is stronger.”

Gray Wing could see the four oak trees from the moor. What would his mother say about all their dead friends? He slowed, realizing there were many stories to tell, and few of them were good.

What would she say when she found out how much her sons fought with each other? Anxiety wormed through him, making him drag his feet on the tough grass.

“Gray Wing?” A voice sounded from behind them.

Gray Wing turned around to see Fern walking across the grass towards, waving in greeting.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“This is Fern,” Gray Wing said. “She’s just a rogue.”

Fern’s eyes flashed. “Just a rogue? I’m the rogue who lied to a murderer just to save you and your friends.”

Gray Wing blinked. “You spoke to Flash?”

“I promised I would,” Fern said, lifting her chin. “I told him there bountiful food far away from your camp.”

Thunder’s eyes widened. “Who’s Slash?”

“He’s another rogue,” Gray Wing explained. “He’s just a cruel as One Eye. But I convinced Fern to work on our side, so she lied to him. He was planning to attack us.”

Fern puffed out her chest. She was scrawny and Gray Wing realized she was even smaller then before.

“Have you been hunting in the hollow?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “But there’s not many animals.”

“Come back to my camp,” Gray wing said. “When Slash figures out you lied, he won’t be pleased. You’ll be safer with us.”

Thunder eyed him. “Will Tall Shadow be alright with this?”

“Yes, after I explain to her what Fern has done for us,” Gray Wing said walking towards the pine. The sky was darkening, and the snow was falling faster.

Fern jogged to catch up. “You’ll really let me come with you?”

“Of course.”

Thunder fell in beside her. “So you used to work for Slash? What does he have against us?”

Fern shrugged. “He doesn’t like to share his land.”

“This isn’t his land,” Thunder growled. “I’ve never even seen him before. Where’s he from?”

“We used to live in the village- his real name is Albany, but every calls him Slash because of how mean he is. Anyway, Slash got kicked out of town because he was a troublemaker. I went with him because he said their would be plenty of food and peace out here.” Fern sighed. “Slash never admits when he’s wrong.”

“Why don’t you just go home then?” Thunder asked.

“He’s all I have.”

“No family? Surely-”

“Leave her be, Thunder,” Gray Wing cut him off.

They were heading down the slope toward the Thunderpath. Wheel tracks sliced the hard dirt, but there were no sign of carriages.

“Come on.” Gray Wing led the way across the Thunderpath. Immediately, his senses were filled with pinesap.

Fern’s black hair was dotted with white flakes as the snow fell. A fresh flurry whirled around them and Gray Wing ducked into the pine trees.

Thunder took the lead toward the thorn camp. Fern stayed close to Gray Wing, pressing close.

“Are you sure I’ll be welcome here?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Gray Wing promised. Thunder led them to the camp entrance and he scanned the wide clearing. “Quiet Rain?”

Muddy and Lefty looked up from where they were eating. Tall Shadow and Jagged Peak sat near the camp wall, heads close in conversation.

Tall Shadow raised her head. “Gray Wing! You’re back!”

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” Gray Wing apologized, coming to join her and his brother.

“Gray Wing?” An aging voice sounded from Pebble Heart’s hut. Gray Wing hurried over and found Quiet Rain laying on her back in a small bed.

Joy made Gray Wing grin as he kneeled down beside his mother. He thought he’d never see her again, but here she was! She struggled to sit up, then slumped back weakly. She was even thinner than before. Thick green pulp was smeared over one of her thighs. But her eyes shone with love.

“Are you okay?” Gray Wing asked anxiously.

“I’m here,” she murmured. “That’s what matters.”

Emotion made Gray Wing’s throat tight. He leaned down to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “I missed you.”

She relaxed under his touch, smiling. For a moment, he felt like a little boy again, laying close to his mother.


	16. Chapter 16

Thunder looked around the camp, wondering if he should go. Then he spotted Muddy and Lefty staring at Fern. Tall Shadow’s eyes were narrowed and Jagged Peak’s arms were crossed. Perhaps he should stay until he was sure Fern was welcome.

Fern shifted beside him. “I should go.”

“No, just stay calm and look friendly,” he whispered.

Tall Shadow approached first. “Who’s this?” she asked, chin held high.

Fern nodded. “My name is Fern,” she said politely. “Gray Wing said I could come to camp with him.”

“He did?” Tall Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Fern glanced at the entrance. “I-I can leave if you want me to.”

“No,” Tall Shadow said, looking the girl up and down. “If Gray Wing brought you here, he must have a reason.”

Jagged Peak limped up to them. “How do you know Gray Wing?”

“He’s a friend,” Fern said.

Jagged Peak narrowed his eyes just as Holly was coming to join him. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Jagged Peak.” Holly glared at her husband. “Be nice. The poor girl looks half-starved. She can explain everything once she’d eaten.” She nodded toward their food storage.

“Yes,” Tall Shadow agreed. “Eat and rest, Fern. We’ll take about this in the morning.”

Jagged Peak rolled his eyes. “So are we just going to take in everyone who walks into camp now?”

Thunder glared at his uncle. “Sure, why not?” He thought of Sable and Roosevelt, who helped in camp however they could. Even hot-tempered Nigel always hunted for the others.

Jagged Peak huffed and turned away as Holly led Fern to the food storage. She bent to grab a bowl of cut meat and handed it to Fern. “Here. Take this and find a sheltered spot to eat.”

Fern nodded gratefully, then carried the bowl to the camp wall. She sat down in the snow flecked ground to eat.

Thunder watched the heap of meat. Snow dusted the top. He licked his lips and looked hopefully to Tall Shadow. “Can you spare any for me? I haven’t had a chance to eat today.”

“Of course,” she said kindly. “Consider it thanks for bringing Gray Wing hope.”

Thunder smiled and hurried to grab his share, eating quickly. As he swallowed his last bite, he looked up to see Gray Wing and Quiet Rain sitting together. He wondered what it was like to see one’s mother after accepting you’d never see her again. He looked towards the camp entrance, half hoping Storm would walk through.

“I want to see Clear Sky!” Quiet Rain suddenly cried out.

Gray Wing looked up at Thunder. “Go get your father.”

Thunder froze, feeling like a stone had been dropped in his stomach. “Now?” Dusk had already set and the snow was falling heavily.

“Yes, now,” Gray Wing pressed. “It’s not that far away.”

Thunder didn’t want to see Clear Sky yet. He stood up and beckoned for Gray Wing. “I can I speak to you in private?”

Gray Wing walked over, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Thunder lowered his voice. “I can’t go back yet,” he said. “Not so soon after our fight.”

“I’m asking you to move back in with him,” Gray Wing said, his gaze hard. “Just go get him.”

“Send someone else!” Thunder glanced around camp. Muddy and Lefty were sitting together, chatting. Tall Shadow watched Fern eat beside Holly. Pebble Heart was arranging herbs while Jagged Peak sat outside his hut, arms crossed.

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “Quiet Rain is your grandmother. You should be the one to tell Clear Sky.”

“No!” Thunder growled. “I’ve spent all day walking back and forth between the camps. I’m tired.”

“Stop being so childish!” Gray Wing snapped. “Clear Sky will want to see Quiet Rain. He’ll be grateful if you get him.” He dropped his voice. “Please, Thunder. My mother is sick, and I don’t think she has much time left. Go get Clear Sky while she’s still well enough to acknowledge him.”

Thunder stared at his uncle. He hadn’t thought Quiet Rain was that ill. “Fine,” he growled, whirling around and heading for the camp entrance.

He set a brisk pace between the pine trees, the snow crunching beneath him. He scanned the shadows and saw the Thunderpath. Still, there were no signs of carriages, so he slipped across without a problem.

He was still irritated with his uncle. Gray Wing could have sent literally anyone else to get Clear Sky. Wanting to be petty, Thunder, veered toward his own camp. He’d check on his people, then get Clear Sky. After all, he’d promised Sable he’d be back.

By the time he reached the ravine, his feet were aching. Snow swirled into the valley and settled on the brambles and gorse. He stepped carefully down the boulders and dropped to the bottom.

“Thunder!” Lightning Tail greeted happily as he entered camp. “Took you long enough! We thought you’d be back by now.”

“It took longer than I thought,” Thunder said, glancing around the snowy clearing. Sable was peering out of the hut. Roosevelt sat just outside, eating.

Nigel hurried across the clearing, dragging a fat deer with him. He nodded to Thunder as he passed.

“Seems you have good luck hunting today,” Thunder said.

Lightning Tail nodded. “We saw the clouds coming, so we’ve been hunting all day. It might be the last chance we get before the snow sets in.” He nodded toward the firepit. A pile of rabbits, birds and Nigel’s deer lay there. Owl Eyes was skinning a few.

Nigel called across the camp to Sable. “This deers big enough to feed all of us. You want some, Sable?”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Sable said gratefully. “But let’s save it for when we’re hungry. Come inside. It’s cold.”

Nigel smiled and ducked into the hut.

Thunder glanced at Lightning Tail, who just shrugged. “They’ve been getting along better now that Sable’s been hunting. She brought back most of the catches today.”

“That’s good to see,” Thunder said. “I have to leave again now. Gray Wing wants me to bring Clear Sky to his camp. Their mother is visiting from the mountains.”

Cloud Spots emerged from his hut, eyes wide. “Quiet Rain is here?”

Thunder nodded. “Yes. She’s hurt, but Pebble Heart is taking care of her.”

Lightning Tail looked at him. “I’ll come with you to Clear Sky’s camp.”

Thunder shook his head. “I need you to guard the camp. With the snow setting in, the wolves will be desperate for food.”

“Then Lightning Tail should go with you,” Cloud Spots said. “We’ll be fine. If any wolves come by, Roosevelt will hear it.”

Thunder sighed. “Alright. Lightning Tail, let’s go.”

They turned and headed back out to the ravine, climbing it. They remained silent on the way to Clear Sky’s camp. It was as if Lightning Tail could sense how uncomfortable Thunder was in this part of the forest. By the time they reached the clearing, Thunder was shivering. He paused just beyond the Clear Sky’s camp.

“Let’s make this quick,” he mumbled.

The clearing was empty. Soft snores could be heard around the edges.

“Thunder?” Acorn Fur poked her head out of her nest. “Lightning Tail?” A smile spread across her face. “Have you come back?”

“No,” Lightning Tail said softly.

Acorn Fur frowned. “Then what are you doing here?”

“We’ve come to get my father,” Thunder told her. “It’s important.”

“Is that Thunder?” Blossom emerged from her hut, yawning.

Oliver and Lavender poked out of their hut. Shawn, Quick Water and Sparrow Fur emerged from the clearing.

“What do you want?” Oliver glared at Thunder.

“I hope you haven’t come to recruit more of us,” Shawn growled.

Thunder lifted his chin. “I’m only here to get my father.” He’d expected his father to be angry, but not everyone else.

“How’s Owl Eyes?” Sparrow Fur asked.

“He’s fine,” Thunder told her.

“What about Roosevelt?” Blossom called.

“He’s happy.”

“He was happy here,” Oliver growled.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “If he was happy here, we wouldn’t have left. Now where’s Clear Sky?” He looked toward the oak tree where his father had made his hut, but it had been taken down.

“He and Star made a hut in the bracken.” Acorn Fur nodded towards the slope.

“Father!” Thunder raised his voice. He stopped as a figure appeared from the shadows.

“What do you want, Thunder?” Clear Sky stood at the top of the slope, eyes narrow and cold.

“Our mother is visiting from the mountains,” Thunder answered. “She’s in Tall Shadow’s camp, and she wants to see you.”

Clear Sky’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You need to hurry,” Thunder said. “She’s sick.” He turned around and headed for the entrance.

“Wait, Thunder!” Star called, emerging from the hut.

He stopped and turned around. Clear Sky hadn’t moved. “What?”

“This is a shock for your father. Show him some kindness.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. As if Clear Sky had ever shown him kindness! But the others were stared at him. “FIne.”

Clear Sky scrambled down the slope. “How sick is she?” he asked.

Thunder looked to the ground. “She’s starving and wounded, but Pebble Heart is taking care of her.”

Star slid down the slope. “I’m coming with you.”

“No,” Clear Sky said gently. “You need to stay here. It’s cold and you should rest. For the good of our baby.”

Shock stabbed Thunder’s heart. Star was pregnant? With his father’s child!

“You should stay in camp, Star.” Thunder tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Besides, this is known of our business. Quiet Rain is our family, not yours.”

Acorn Fur stepped forward, her eyes dark. “Don’t be so crude, Thunder,” she said.

Thunder glanced at her angrily, but didn’t respond. “Let’s just go.”


	17. Chapter 17

The snow was falling in heavy clumps onto the forest floor. It was too heavy for the pine branches to hold up anylong. An icy wind sliced through the dark trunks. Thunder stepped into Tall Shadow’s camp, taking in a breath of relief. The thorn bushes offered shelter from the wind.

Clear Sky and Lightning Tail followed.

The camp looked deserted. It seemed everyone had taken shelter in their large hut to escape the cold snow. Gray Wing still sat in the open, outside of Pebble Heart’s den. His dark hair was dotted with white flakes. He jumped up as soon as he saw Clear Sky and hurried across the camp.

“Why is mom here?” Clear Sky asked. “Did something happen in the mountains?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “She wanted to see us. But she’s weak from the journey.” He nodded toward Pebble Heart’s hut. “She’s been waiting for you.”

Clear Sky hurried across the clearing and disappeared into the bramble hut.

“Thank you, Thunder,” Gray Wing said.

Thunder took a step back. He was still angry at Gray Wing for ordering him around. He’d spent all day walking people around and now he was tired. He just wanted to go home.

“I’m sorry.”

Gray Wing’s words surprised him.

“I was too harsh earlier,” Gray Wing admitted. “I was just worried that Clear Sky wouldn’t get a chance to see mother before…” He stopped, sorrow entering his eyes.

Footsteps crunched the snow behind them as Jagged Peak approached. “We have food if you want to eat real quick,” he said.

“You go eat, Lightning Tail,” Thunder said. “I’m not hungry.” As Lightning Tail crossed the clearing, he turned to Jagged Peak. “How’s Fern?”

Jagged Peak frowned. “She’s sharing our hut.”

“And Sun Shadow?”

“Muddy and Lefty made him a bed in the big hut,” Jagged Peak explained.

Thunder nodded, satisfied. “Once Lightning Tail has finished, we’ll get out of your hair.”

“Don’t you want to talk to my mother?” Jagged Peak asked. “She is your grandmother. I never even got to meet mine.”

Thunder rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t exactly been getting along with family recently.”

Jagged Peak stared at him. “I know you’re mad at Clear Sky, but holding this grudge won’t help anyone. Have some sympathy. This is hard for Clear Sky.”

“Only because he has to admit how much trouble he’s caused,” Thunder growled. “I’m surprise neither of you are in their making sure he doesn’t lie to her.”

Gray Wing frowned. “This is hard for everyone. And if Clear Sky is soft, it’s only because he’s looking out for our mother.”

Jagged Peak nodded. “We came here in search of a safe, happy home. That’s what our mother expected to find here. She’s too weak to hear of all the battle and death we’ve had here.”

Thunder glanced at Pebble Heart’s hut. He didn’t think it was wise to hide the truth any longer. Quiet Rain deserved to know.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from outside of camp. Thunder blinked in surprise as Star stepped through the entrance.

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes and Jagged Peak stepped forward. “What do you want?” he growled.

Star ignored their hostility. “I was worried about Clear Sky.”

“He told you to stay in camp,” Thunder muttered.

Star narrowed her eyes. “You never stay in camp when he tells you to. I do what I want.”

Thunder frowned, feeling uneasy. Jagged Peak was practically trembling with anger and Gray Wing was staring at Star with hostility. The last time anyone here he seen Star, she’d been fighting alongside One Eye. No one here trusted her.

“You should leave,” Thunder said. It was dangerous for her to be here.

“I’m staying,” she snapped.

Jagged Peak glared at the girl. “Why do you care so much about Clear Sky?”

“Because he’s my husband,” Star said. “And I’m carrying his baby. I have the right to be here.”

The air crackled with tension as Jagged Peak stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Gray Wing! Jagged Peak!” Clear Sky poked his head out of the hut. “Mom wants-” He paused when he say Star.

She returned his gaze with luminous green eyes.

Clear Sky blinked. “Mom wants to talk with us.” He looked at his brothers, then ducked back inside.

As the two men hurried over, Tall Shadow raised her head. “Is Quiet Rain okay?”

Star crossed her arms. “She wants to speak with her sons.”

Tall Shadow stared at Star in amazement.

“I’m here to help Clear Sky,” Star explained. “I’m his wife now.”

“And you’re carrying his child,” Pebble Heart, walking across the snow.

She cocked her head. “How did you know?”

“Your aura has changed,” Pebble Heart told her. “Like there’s two over top of each other.”

Thunder watched as Gray Wing and Jagged Peak entered the hut. He stomach tightened. What would they tell their mother? He backed away and sat down at the edge of camp. He wondered how Quiet Rain would react to all their news.


	18. Chapter 18

“Tell me!” Quiet Rain shouted, glaring at her sons in turn. “What happened to everyone?”

Dread filled Clear Sky’s stomach. What were they ging to tell her? Beside him, Gray Wing and Jagged Peak were sharing the same anxiety.

“What are you hiding from me?” His mother’s eyes blazed. “Where are the others who traveled from the mountains with you?

“Dappled Pelt and Shattered Ice live by the river now,” Jagged Peak said.

“I know that!’

“Quick Water and Acorn Fur live in the forest with me,” Clear sky offered.

“Who’s Acorn Fur?”

“Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry’s daughter,” Clear Sky said. He froze, realizing the next question she’d asked.

“And where are Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry?” Quiet Rain asked gently.

Clear Sky looked away. “They both died.”

Quiet Rain recoiled. “Both of them? How?”

Gray Wing and Jagged Peak exchanged looks.

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “How did she die?”

Clear Sky glanced at his brothers, but they were staring at the ground. “There was a battle,” Clear Sky explained.

“With who?” Quiet Rain demanded.

Jagged Peak lifted his gaze. “With Clear Sky?”

Quiet Rain frowned, confused. “Who fought Clear Sky?”

“I did,” Gray Wing replied.

“We all fought,” Jagged Peak said.

“I don’t understand.” Quiet Rain’s eyes widened, looking between her sons. “You fought each other?”

Jagged Peak nodded. “See, when we first got here, we all lived in one group. But some of wanted to live in the forests while the others   
wanted to live on the moor. So Clear Sky took some of us to the forest. We lived peacefully until-”

“I decided it was best to divide our land so everyone would have their own hunting territory,” Clear Sky interrupted. He would not let Jagged Peak blame him for the battle. Especially not in front of their mother.

“You made borders!’ Jagged Peak growled accusingly.

Gray Wing lifted his head. “Theoretically, it wasn’t a bad idea. But when but into practice…”

“Clear Sky kept moving his borders,” Jagged Peak told Quiet Rain. “He kept taking more and more land. We had to protect what was ours.”

“So you fought?” Quiet Rain asked in disbelief.

“We tried to talk first,” Gray Wing explained.

Jagged Peak scoffed. “But Clear Sky attacked us.”

Quiet Rain glared at Clear Sky. “Is that true?”

“It...I-I made a mistake,” Clear Sky stuttered. “I want to make sure my group had enough land to hunt on.”

Quiet Rain didn’t blinked. “You tried to take land from others. You tried to hurt your brothers, and when they protested, you attacked them?”

Gray Wing stepped forward. “We all fought with each other,” he insisted. 

“We didn’t have a choice,” Jagged Peak growled.

Quiet Rain let out a shaky breath. “Who else died in the battle?”

“Falling Feather,” Gray Wing said softly. “The rogues who fight with us were much more vicious than we thought they’d be. They were willing to fight to the death.”

“Did Turtle Tail also die here?” Quiet Rain demanded.

Gray Wing’s eyes clouded with grief. “She was ran over by a carriage on the Thunderpath. It was an accident.”

“What about Shaded Moss?”

“Another carriage before we even reached this place.”

“Rainswept Flower?”

Clear Sky stiffened. He looked at Gray Wing and Jagged Peak desperately.

Jagged Peak’s eyes were cold. He opened his mouth.

“She was killed in battle,” Gray Wing said quickly, glancing at Jagged Peak.

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “Why are you looking at each other? Are you hiding something?”

Clear Sky stepped forward, trembling. They couldn’t hide it from her. “I killed her,” he confessed.

“You?” Quiet Rain stared at him in disbelief.

Clear Sky forced his mouth to move. “I-I was angry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You killed her?” Quiet Rain didn’t look away. She didn’t even blink.

“It was a battle,” Gray Wing said softly. “None of us were thinking straight.”

Quiet Rain jerked around to glare at him. “Get out! Both of you, out! I want to speak with Clear Sky alone.”

Gray Wing flinched back, but led Jagged Peak out of the hut. Just before Jagged Peak slid out of the hut, he turned to Clear Sky with a smirk.

Clear Sky was finally going to get what was coming to him. His stomach twisting, Clear Sky realized Jagged Peak was looking forward to hearing his older brother get the scolding of his life.

Once they were gone, Quiet Rain stared at Clear Sky with disgust.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

His mother was trembling. Fever made her face flush. But her eyes still burned with fury.

“I did not raise you to kill,” she growled.

“You don’t understand!” Clear Sky said. “We were in a strange land and someone had to set up a rule system. Without Stoneteller to guide us, I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“By turning on your family and tribe?” Quiet Rain growled. “By killing your friends?”

Clear Sky’s voice was desperate. “I made a mistake. I’m sorry, mother. Please forgive me.”

Pain seared his cheek as Quiet Rain lashed out to slap him. He ducked away, surprised.

“I’m sorry!” he choked out.

“You’re no son of mine,” Quiet Rain growled. “Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again.”

Grief burned through Clear Sky, making his eyes water. He waited a moment for her to hear her own words. Couldn’t she realize how cruel she was being.

“Please forgive me,” he begged.

“Never.” Her eyes burned with rage.

Clear Sky turned and fled from the hut, snowflakes hitting his face.

He felt arms wrapping around him and knew it was Star. He buried his face in her neck and took in a shaky breath, letting her rub his back.

“Come with me,” she murmured gently.

Clear Sky glanced up to see Gray Wing and Jagged Peak watching him from across the clearing. Gray Wing was frowning, sympathy making his eyes light. But Jagged Peak had his arms crossed, looking smug.

“There’s shelter over here,” Star soothed. “We can rest here until morning.”

“I want to go home,” he mumbled.

“Not in this storm. We need to stay here.”

Clear Sky let her take his hand and guide him across the snow. He sat down in the snow, staring blankly into the clearing. Meanwhile, Star pulled a few brambles and sticks from the wall and bent them over their heads. She sat down under the shelter.

“Lie down,” she ordered.

He laid down on his side as she pressed herself to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, sharing her warmth.

“Am I a monster?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Of course not,” Star whispered. “You’re a hero and a leader. You made tough decisions when no one else would. You did what you had to do. One day, you’re mother with understand that.”

His heart ached and he pulled Star close to him. Closing his eyes, he felt his mind give way to sleep.

He hoped Star was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Star and Clear Sky rub me in all the wrong ways. There is no way this relationship is healthy.


	19. Chapter 19

Thunder sat up and yawned, surprised to find himself in Tall Shadow’s camp. He’d been awoken by early sun rays hitting his eyes. Hushed voices sounded from around the clearing. Memories came flooding back.

He’d sent Lightning Tail home, but decided to stay. If Quiet Rain was really going to die, he should be here to comfort his uncles. His father could die along with her, but Gray Wing and Jagged Peak had done so much for him. They deserved his support.

He hoped they wouldn’t need it thought. It would be unfair for Quiet Rain to die after just a long and hard journey.

He stood up from where he’d slept under a frosty bramble structure and stretched. The snow had stopped but thick drifts covered the camp, glittering in the sunlight.

He noticed Clear Sky and Star sleeping together near the other side of camp, under another bramble structure. Familiar jealously pricked his heart and he quickly shook his head. Star had made her choice, and he’d have to respect that.

Footsteps sounded from the entrance and Jagged Peak limped in, holding a wren. He dropped it by the firepit then disappeared into his hut, not even sparing a glance towards his mother’s. Wasn’t he worried about her?

Across the clearing, Tall Shadow was speaking with Muddy and Lefty. “Can you hunt again today? I’m sorry, I know you hunted yesterday, but ever is...distracted at the moment.”

“Gray Wing’s hunting,” Lefty said.

“Yes, but we have a few extras mouths to feed,” Tall Shadow responded.

“I can hunt with you,” Sun Shadow said. The young man had woken up earlier. He looked well rested and healthy now. “I’d like to practice hunting in the forest.”

Muddy smiled. “The more the merrier.”

“Todays a good day for practice,” Lefty said. “If there’s any birds or deer around, they’ll stick out well against the snow. It’ll make hunting easier.”

While Thunder wondered if he should offer to help, snow crunched outside the camp and Pebble Heart emerged a moment later. He held a wad of wilted stalks.

He stopped in front of Tall Shadow. “This is all I could find,” he said. “I’m not sure it’s enough to help Quiet Rain.”

Sun Shadow frowned. “Is she getting worse?”

Pebble Heart at him. “She’s old. The journey took a lot of her strength, and the infection is too deep for my poultices to reach. I’m hoping these old nettle stalks will help her fight it from the inside.”

“Are there any herbs left in the moor hollow that we could use?” Tall Shadow asked.

“There might be,” Pebble Heart said.

“We can get them while we hunt,” Muddy offered.

“Good,” Tall Shadow said. “But only go to the moor for the herbs. Wind Runner won’t appreciate us hunting on her hand.”

Lefty nodded and turned to trek through the snow. Sun Shadow followed.

“You seem tired, Pebble Heart,” Tall Shadow said once they were gone.

Thunder looked down at the young boy. He noticed how exhausted his adopted cousin looked. Pebble Heart must have been up all night caring for Quiet Rain.

“I can take those to Quiet Rain,” Thunder offered, pointing to the nettle stalks. “All she has to do is chew them, right?”

Pebble Heart nodded. “It might be harder thank you think, though. She’s not the easiest person to deal with.”

Thunder lifted his chin. “I’ll handle it.” He took the stems from Pebble Heart and carried them across the clearing. He ducked into the healer’s hut and crossed the earthy floor to wear Quiet Rain lay in a bed wove from heather and moss. She was facing away from him, laying on her side. He could feel the heat pulsing off her body as he neared.

“What do you want?”

Her voice made him jump in surprise. He hadn’t realized she was awake.

She turned to lay on her back and faced him. “What do you want?” she repeated.

“Er...Pebble Heart wants you to chew these. They’ll help your body fight the infection.”

Quiet Rain turned away. “I will do no such thing. Those look half rotten.”

“Pebble Heart went into the snow to collect them for you,” Thunder pressed. “The least you could do is eat them.”

Quiet Rain looked up at him. “Fine. I’ll eat one...if you eat one, too.”

“But I’m not sick,” Thunder argued.

“I meant what I said and I said what I meant.”

Thunder sighed in frustration and snatched up one of the stalks. “Fine.” After a moment of hesitation, he pressed it between his teeth and began to chew. He winced as bitter juice burst onto his tongue, nearly gagging him.

Quiet Rain laughed. “Not so tasty, huh?”

“You’re turn.” Thunder handed her a stalk. He wouldn’t let her off for this. “Unless your scared of a little nettle.”

Spirit flashed through the old lady’s gaze. She snatched the stalk from his hand and threw it into her mouth. Chewing, she winced, but didn’t break eye contact with him, then swallowed. “Are nettles considered a delicacy here?”

Thunder chuckled. “No, it’s just a healing herb.” He nodded to the two remaining stems. “You might as well finish them off.”

Satisfaction made him smile as she ate the stalks.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“It certainly was,” she grunted. She closed her eyes for a moment, then took a breath and opened them. “But I hope it works.”

Thunder sat down in front of her. “What you need is to get up and move those legs. Lying around won;t help you much.”

“I would if I could.” Quiet Rain looked him up and down. “I don’t like you much. You make me feel old. I can’t believe your Clear Sky’s son. I can’t believe Clear Sky has a son. He was never much interested in girls or relationships as a boy. He was always too busy wishing he was somewhere else.”

“Is that why he left the mountains?” Thunder asked curiously.

“I’m sure of it,” Quiet Rain said. “Jagged Peak was the same. I could never control either of those boys, no matter how hard I tried. Both of them would sneak out of the cave when they were little, trying to prove they were strong and brave. Gray Wing was never like that. He’s always been the sensible one. I suppose it’s because he’s the oldest.” She frowned. “He never wanted to leave the mountains, but I sent him away.”

“Why?” Thunder asked.

“Jagged Peak left without permission. I was scared he wouldn’t be able to catch up on his own, so I sent Gray Wing to watch over him.” She stared far into the distance.

“And you knew they wouldn’t return,” Thunder said. “You must have been worried.”

She shook her head. “Gray Wing is smart and strong. I knew he’d find Jagged Peak and make it out of the mountains. And I knew Jagged Peak wouldn’t want to go back to the cave, even if he could. That boy was stubborn.”

Thunder huffed in amusement. “I know that. But why did you stay behind?”

“The mountains are my home,” Quiet Rain said. “I was born there, and I wanted to die there. I’m getting old, and I know I don’t have a lot of time left. I wanted to see my sons one last time, but I didn’t realize the journey would be so hard. Now that I’m here, I wish I’d never come. This place may be rich and bountiful, but it’s trouble. It set my sons against each other. It set Clear Sky against his friend. I still can’t believe he killed Rainswept Flower. My Clear Sky would never do such a thing.”

Thunder couldn’t help but defend his father. Doing such a thing surprised even him. “He made a mistake. He was only trying to protect his land.”

“He killed someone he’d grown up with!” Quiet Rain growled. She broke into a coughing fit.

“And he’ll never forgive himself. He leaned from his mistake and he’ll never do it again.”

Quiet Rain looked him up and down. “You must love your father very much.”

Thunder blinked in surprise. Love him? Thunder had never thought of the word love describing his father. But before he could respond, footsteps sounded from outside.

Thunder could here voices.

“She doesn’t want to see me again,” Clear Sky whispered.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Star responded sharply. “She’s your mother and she’s sick. I wish I had a chance to talk to my father before he died. But I didn’t. You must have peace with Quiet Rain before-”

“Before what?” Quiet Rain shouted so they could here. “Are you planning my death? I’ll die when I want to die!”

Star appeared in the entrance. She stared at Quiet Rain for a long moment. “I don’t mean that. I just want Clear Sky to understand how important it is to spend time with family.”

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “Well then, come in, Clear Sky.”

Clear Sky slipped into the hut and sat down. “I thought you didn’t want to see me again,” he murmured miserably.

Star rolled her eyes. “She won’t if you whine like a baby.”

Quiet Rain’s mouth quirked up with amusement. “And who are you, dear?”

“My name’s Star. I’m Clear Sky’s wife. It’s nice to meet you.”

Quiet Rain looked between her and Thunder. “What do two you see in this jerk?”

Clear Sky winced and took a step back, shrinking.

“Stand up straight!” Quiet Rain snapped. “You cower in front of your own wife? Pathetic.”

Clear Sky straightened, though he still looked distressed. Thunder felt a pang of pity for his father. He’d never seen him look so defeated. Although now he saw were Clear Sky got his arrogance and cruelty.

“Don’t be so harsh, Quiet Rain,” Star said softly. “A lot has changed in the past month. He’s just learned I’m pregnant.”

“You are?” Quiet Rain blinked, then turned to Thunder. “Congratulations, Thunder, you’ll have a half sibling.”

Thunder stiffened. Star’s child would be his younger sibling. Why hadn’t he realized that before now?

A sudden voice sounded from outside.

“Mother?” Gray Wing called. “May we come in?”

“Who’s we?” Quiet Rain responded.

“Me and Jagged Peak.”

“Come in.”

Gray Wing and Jagged Peak filed. Thunder, realizing the hut was reaching max capacity, shuffled back and pressed himself to the wall of the hut.

Gray Wing nodded to his mother. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Quiet Rain grunted.

“I just returned from hunting,” Gray Wing said. “I caught a blackbird.”

“And I caught a wren,” Jagged Peak chimed in. “I’ll cook it for you if you’re hungry.”

“No,” Quiet Rain said.

“But you’ll need your strength,” Gray Wing urged. “You need to eat.”

Jagged peak frowned. “Don’t be a nag. She’s sick.”

Clear Sky pushed between them. “If she wants food, I’ll get it.”

“She doesn’t want food,” Jagged Peak snapped. “Haven’t you upset her enough? What are you even doing in here?”

“Checking on my mother!” Clear Sky growled.

“That’s enough!” Star put a hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart. “Your mother needs rest. More than that, she needs her sons to get along and not argue right in front of her. You sound like a bunch of children!”

Jagged Peak shook his head and looked away. His eyes landed on Quiet Rain, then softened. “Mom?” his voice was anxious.

Quiet Rain’s eyes were closed, her chest trembling with each breath.

Thunder stiffened. “Should I go find Pebble Heart?”

Gray Wing turned to him, his brown eyes wide and anxious. “Perhap she’s just sleeping-”

A shrill cry cut him off. Holly was wailing from the clearing.

“Dew Nose is missing!”


	20. Chapter 20

Clear Sky was the first one out of the hut. He skidded to a halt beside Holly, kicking up snow. “When did you last see her?”

Holly’s eyes were wide with panic, scanning the camp.

Clear Sky put a hand on her arm. “Holly, when did you last see her?”

She froze for a moment, then met her gaze. “This morning. She was playing just outside the hut in the snow. I had her on a blanket so she wouldn’t get cold.”

“I saw here there when I got back from hunting,” Jagged Peak said, his blue eyes wide. “She couldn’t have gone far.”

“We need to find her,” Clear Sky said sharply. “Before she freezes in the snow.”

Thunder and Gray Wing stopped beside Jagged Peak. Star followed. “Where should we look?”

Clear Sky’s mind whirled. This forest was big, and every tree looked the same. Since they’d only just moved here, none of them would know how to get around well.

Tall Shadow stepped into camp. “Her aura trails already gone if she left camp. And there’s no tracks. Only the ones left by Muddy and the others.”

Thunder’s eyes lit up. “Maybe she tried to follow them!”

Tall shadow nodded. “They were heading for the moor.”

“I’ll follow the tracks,” Jagged peak said, starting for the entrance.

“I’ll come with you,” Holly said, catching up.

“I’ll check the oak forest,” Thunder said.

“Let me come,” Star said. “I grew up around here, and I know my way around better than any of you.”

“Okay.”

Clear Sky watched as Thunder and Star headed out of camp together. They were working as a team. But should he trust them to be alone together?

He shook his head. What a dumb thought. He trusted Star, and Thunder was sensible enough not to fall for her again.

Tall Shadow lifted her head. “I’ll check the Thunderpath. Though I doubt she made it that far.”

“Where should I look?” Clear Sky asked.

Tall Shadow stared at him in surprise. “You?”

“Of course!” he growled. “I’m not a complete monster. I won’t watch a little girl freeze to death.”

“Search the swamp,” Gray Wing told him. “I’ll come with you.”

“You should stay here, Gray Wing,” Tall Shadow said. “In case Dew Nose comes back on her own.”

Gray Wing sighed, clearly frustrated, but nodded slowly. “Fine.”

At that moment, Holly’s hut rustled and a girl with frizzy black hair stepped out. She yawned, sleepy.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Clear Sky narrowed her eyes. Was Tall Shadow taking in rogues now?

“Fern,” Gray Wing said. “How are you?”

Fern glanced around anxiously. “Where did everyone go?”

“Dew Nose is missing,” Gray Wing said. “They’re looking for her.”

Fern’s eyes widened. “Dew Nose is missing?”

“Jagged peak and Holly are heading for the moor,” Tall Shadow said. “I’m heading for the Thunderpath.”

“I want to come,” Fern whined. “I want to help.”

“Well I’m leaving now.”

“I’m ready.” Fern nodded, then rushed for the camp entrance. Tall Shadow followed.

Clear Sky and Gray Wing exchanged a glance. “We’ll find them,” Clear Sky promised.

Gray Wing glanced up at the canopy. The sky was bright blue and the sun shone brightly. “Once the sun sets, the forest will freeze. We need to find her by then.”

“I make sure she’s home and safe.” Worry jabbed Clear Sky’s heart. He hoped he could keep his promises.

He had a lot of ground to cover. But Dew Nose was hardly walking, so she couldn’t have gone far. He walked off into the forest.

Everything was white. Snow piked over the pine roots. The snow near the camp entrance had been churned and many fresh tracks led in separate directions. He turned away, making his own trail, breaking the fresh snow as he trekked deeper into the pine forest.

He scanned the ground, his eyes narrowed. There were a few small dents that broke the whiteness between the trees. Had Dew Nose gone this way? He picked up his pace and came across a small trail.

His heart sank as he realized they were squirrel prints, not ones Dew Nose could make. He could see where its tiny paws had sat the foot of a pine, and where a clump of snow had dislodged as it climbed.

He moved on, keeping his eyes on the ground. Perhaps Dew Nose was too light to break the freezing snow.

He was already shivering from the cold. His heart quickened with fear. If he was getting cold, how was Dew Nose fairing?

“Dew Nose!” He called through the trees. “Dew Nose!”

No one answered but a crow, cawing in the tree above him. Its wings beat in one flap and it took to the air.

A small squeaked sounded ahead of him.

Clear Sky froze, silence. It sounded like a small child, but he needed to make sure.

The same squeak sounded again.

He looked down and noticed a small hollow between the roots of one oak tree. Two brown eyes peered out at him.

“Dew Nose!” He sighed in relief to see she was alright. He hurried forward and dug her out from the hollow, which was nearly covered in snow. He could feel her shivering in his arms and brought her tight against his chest.

He stared at her for a long moment and suddenly remembered the child Star was carrying. What if this had been his daughter?

He pushed the thought away, unable to bear it. A fierce, protective fire surged him at the thought of his own child, alone and scared and freezing.

Guilt made him wince. He should have cared for Thunder like this.


	21. Chapter 21

“Clear Sky?” Quiet Rain raised her head.

Gray Wing leaned over her. “He’s out looking for Dew Nose.”

Quiet Rain groaned and laid back.

Gray Wing could see her blackened wound. The flesh around it was swollen.

“Hush,” he said. “You need your rest.”

Quiet Rain blinked her eyes open. “He’s looking for Dew Nose?” she rasped.

“Jagged Peak’s daughter,” Gray Wing told her softly. “She’s missing.”

“She takes after her father then.” She croaked, laughing at her own joke.

Gray Wing chuckled. “I suppose so.”

“I suppose no place is safe for foolish children.” Quiet Rain lifted her head.

“Everyone besides me and Pebble Heart are out looking for her,” Gray Wing said. “We’ll find her before the sun goes down.”

Quiet Rain smiled up at him. “You always were the gentlest of my children. Clear Sky and Jagged Peak would always try to play with you, but you just liked to sit and watch the snow fall. You’ve always been so kind and thoughtful.” She struggled to sit up, wincing in pain. “I knew you’d find Jagged Peak.”

“I just wish I could have returned to the mountains,” Gray Wing said. He remembered being so frustrated to find that there was no way back. Even after finding Jagged Peak, he was forced to go on.

“I knew Jagged Peak wouldn’t want to come home,” Quiet Rain said. “And I knew you wouldn’t leave his side until he was safe.” She smiled.

“But I didn’t keep him safe, did I?” Gray Wing murmured. “He’s a cripple.”

“But is that your fault?” Quiet Rain asked.

Gray Wing thought for a long moment. “I suppose not.” Clear Sky was the one who’d persuaded their little brother to climb so high.

“Don’t pity him,” Quiet Rain rasped. “He has a wife and daughter. He has food and shelter.”

Gray Wing smiled. Was Quiet Rain finally accepting that their new life wasn’t so bad?

His heart twisted with sorrow. He needed to make sure she lived until spring, so she could see how beautiful it really was here.

Quiet Rain was still staring at him questioningly.

“What?”

“I was told Pebble Heart is your adopted son,” she said. “Tell me why that is.”

He blushed. “Well, Turtle Tail was my wife…”

“Ah,” Quiet Rain said with a smile. “You noticed her at last.”

His chest ached. He should have noticed her sooner. “Yes. Pebble Heart is her son. But he’s not of my blood. Turtle Tail lived in town for a short while, where she made a family with a townsman. But he was cruel, so she took her children and ran. I helped raise her family.”

“Children? There’s more?”

“Yes,” Gray Wing said. “Pebble Heart’s brother and sister, Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur. They live in the oak forest.”

She nodded. “You must be a good father. Every time Pebble Heart looks at you, he does so with fondness. But he knows you’re not his real father, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“You must be an amazing father.”

Gray Wing nodded. “I hope you’re right. I’ve done my best to raise him.”

“Then you shouldn’t spend the rest of your life mourning.”

Gray Wing raised his head. “I never said I would.”

Quiet Rain was still smiling. “You should find a new wife, and make a family of your own. Your brothers have done so, and they’re younger! It’s your turn.”

Footsteps sounded from outside the clearing. “Gray Wing?” Clear Sky called.

Gray Wing exchanged a look with his mother, then darted out of the hut.

He skidded to a halt and sighed with relief. Clear Sky held a small bundle against his chest, and was smiling with satisfaction.

“Is she alright?” Gray Wing asked.

“She’s fine. I found her in a root hollow.”

Gray Wing nodded, then frowned at Dew Nose. “Don’t do that again. You had your mother and father worried sick!”

“Mommy?” Dew Nose called. She looked around the clearing.

Gray Wing suddenly realized she was shivering. “Here, give her to me,” he said, taking her from Clear Sky’s arms. “She can sit with Quiet Rain.” He directed his attention to Dew Nose. “Gramma’s gonna watch you for a bit, but she’s still sick so you can’t climb on her.”

Dew Nose’s teeth were chatting. Her nose was red with cold. “Mommy?” she repeated.

“I’ll go find the others,” Clear Sky said. “I’ll tell them we found her.”

“She’ll be in for a scolding,” Gray Wing said. “But right now she needs to get warm.” He turned and walked back into the hut.

Pebble Heart had awoken from his nap and sat beside Quiet Rain now. He looked up at his adopted father with wide eyes. “She’s okay!”

“Yes, but about to freeze,” Gray Wing said. “Mom, can you hold her? You’re the warmest one here.”

As soon as Quiet Rain took Dew Nose, she wrapped her arms around the girl in her lap, warming her. Gray Wing realized how much more experience she had with babies than either he or Clear Sky did.

“So this is the little trouble maker,” Quiet Rain said teasingly. “I hear you wandered off into the snow, little girl.”

“So snowy,” Dew Nose squeaked.

“I bet it is. Cold, too.” Quiet Rain stared at the girl fondly. “You look a lot like your father. Act like him, too. Just don’t go falling out of any trees.”

Gray Wing watched them both fondly as memories washed over him. She used to comfort him like that, when he was just a boy. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Suddenly weary, he sat down.

Pebble Heart moved toward him. “I’m going to the moor to search for some herbs,” he whispered. He sounded worried.

Gray Wing glanced at Quiet Rain, then back at Pebble Heart. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Her infection is getting worse,” Pebble Heart said.

“Should I come with you?”

Pebble Heart shook his head. “Stay with them.”

He slipped out of the hit and Gray Wing returned his attention to her mother. Dew Nose had drifted off in her arms, tiny chest rising and falling gently. She must have been tired after her little adventure.

Quiet Rain’s breath rattled in her chest. Her eyes were half-open, but glazed.

He hoped Pebble Heart’s herbs worked.


	22. Chapter 22

Clear Sky woke up to see Thunder standing over him, silhouetted against the moonlit sky. “What?” Clear Sky asked. He kept his voice low. Star was still sleeping beside him.

“It’s Quiet Rain,” Thunder said, his voice frightened. “She’s getting worse.”

Clear Sky was up in an instant, crawling out from underneath the bramble shelter. Star stirred but didn’t wake.

“Gray Wing’s with her,” Thunder said. “I’ll get Jagged Peak.”

As Thunder walked away, Clear Sky took a moment to take in the surroundings. It was getting warmer, even at night. The snow had already melted, leaving puddles and mud.

He hurried through the slush toward Pebble Heart’s hut.

The young boy was waiting at the entrance, his eyes wide with grief. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice cracking. “But there’s nothing more that I can do.”

“You did all you needed.” Numbness made Clear Sky’s limps feel heavy. He wanted to collapse back into bed and pretend none of this was happening. But if Quiet Rain was truly dying, he needed to see her one last time. He needed the chance to say good bye.

He took a deep breath, then entered the hut.

Gray Wing turned as he entered. His older brother sat by their mother. “Pebble Heart has given her something to ease the pain.” His voice was trembling. “She’ll pass away peacefully.”

Clear Sky gazed at his mother and felt his heart twist. He swallowed back his tears and sat down beside Gray Wing. She’d never seemed so weak. Quiet Rain was limp, all her energy gone. Her breath was ragged and her chest trembled with each breath.

“Mother,” Gray Wing said. “Clear Sky’s here. You asked for him, remember?”

Quiet Rain groaned and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to focus on Clear Sky. “You came.”

“Yes, I came,” Clear Sky said, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

“I knew you would, my friend.”

Friend?

Even with her dying breath, would she not recognize him as her son? It felt like vines had wrapped around Clear Sky’s heart and were making their way up his throat. He could hardly breath.

“It’s me,” Clear Sky said. “Clear Sky.”

“It’s good to see you, Shaded Moss.”

She thought he was Shaded Moss.

Jagged Peak hurried into the hut and sat down next to Gray Wing. “How is she?”

“She thinks she can see Shaded Moss,” Clear Sky breathed.

Jagged Peak frowned. “Does she even know we’re here?”

“I don’t think so,” Gray Wing replied.

“Shaded Moss…” Quiet Rain’s gaze was fixed on Clear Sky.

She couldn’t recognize him. Clear Sky swallowed back a whimper of grief.

“This is the end for me, friend.” Quiet Rain gasped for air. She blinked a few times. “What now? Forgive him? But he killed your daughter! He drove away his brothers.”

Clear Sky stiffened, blushing.

Gray Wing glanced at him. “She doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

Yet she spoke the truth. Sadness ripped at his chest.

Suddenly, Quiet Rain’s eyes closed and she fell limp.

Jagged Peak hurried forward and laid his head on her chest. After a moment, he sat back. “She’s alive!”

As he spoke, Quiet Rain opened her eyes.

Clear Sky flinched under his clear gaze.

“Clear Sky,” she murmured. Then she looked at Gray Wing and Jagged Peak. “My sons. Don’t be sad when I’m gone. I won’t be. I’ve had a good, long life, and I’m ready to go on now.” She looked at each of her sons in turn. Her eyes rested on Clear Sky. “I will not die with a grudge, my son. Shaded Moss has spoken to me. I know…” She suddenly broke into a coughing fit.

“Mom!” Clear Sky leaned over her.

“Pebble Heart!” Jagged Peak called quickly. “Do something!”

Pebble Heart stood at the entrance, his eyes wide. He shook his head. “There’s nothing I can do.”

The fit ended and Quiet Rain rasped. “Shaded Moss told me.”

“Told you what?” Clear Sky asked.

“Leave her be,” Jagged Peak said, using an arm to block Clear Sky from getting closer. “She needs to save her strength.”

“For what? She’s dying!” Clear Sky was trembling. “Mom, what did Shaded Moss say?”

“It was all meant to happen,” Quiet Rain rasped. “No matter what, nothing would have changed you. I forgive you, Clear Sky. But now I want you to forgive yourself.”

Her eyes clouded and grew dull. Her head dropped to the ground and her chest fell still.

Clear Sky felt grief snag his chest. He leaned over Quiet Rain and ran his hand over her face, closing her lifeless eyes.

What was he supposed to forgive himself for?

Jagged Peak was the first to stand. He took in a deep, shaky breath, then limped out of the hut, his head low. Gray Wing soon followed, putting a comforting hand on Clear Sky’s shoulder before making his departure.

Clear Sky stared at his mother for a moment longer, unwilling to leave her alone. At that moment, the world seem so cruel. Why had Quiet Rain come all the way here, just to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Quiet Rain. Early sixties. Pretty old considering this is like the middle ages.


	23. Chapter 23

Thunder shuddered as a fat drop of water landed on the back of his neck and slid down his spine. It had rained for most of the way, washing away the rest of the snow.

Quiet Rain’s body lay in the middle of camp. She lay on her back, hands folded delicately over her chest. Clear Sky and Gray Wing sat closest to her, their heads down. Jagged Peak had chosen a spot farther away, his arms crossed. Thunder could see him trembling.

They’d spent the day sitting vigil for Quiet Rain. Muddy, Fern and Lefty had come and gone all day, hunting and working around camp. Pebble Heart had sorted through what was left of his herbs, while Star helped wrap them into leaf bundles. Tall Shadow sat at the edge of the clearing, grieving by herself. Holly had taken Dew Nose into the forest for a walk, wanting to get her daughter away from all the sadness- Thunder suspected Jagged Peak just didn’t want to cry in front of his family.

He glanced up at Sun Shadow, wondering what the young man would do now. The dark man didn’t blink, his eyes wide and wet with grief. Thunder pitied him. He’d come all the way here only to find his father dead, now his companion was gone too.

Tall Shadow stood. The sun was orange beyond the pines. “We need to bury her.”

Sun Shadow looked up. “But this isn’t her home. She should be buried in the mountains.”

“And do you plan to carry her all the way back?” Tall Shadow’s voice was soft. “This may not be her home, but her family is here.”

Sun Shadow didn’t respond.

Clear Sky lifted his head. “I want to be able to visit her grave. We should bury her in the forest.”

Gray Wing shook her head. “We should bury her were everyone can come visit. The four oak trees will do nicely.”

“She’ll be closer to her friends there,” Tall Shadow murmured.

Thunder frowned. He’d always thought of the great grave as a memorial for those who had died so they could live in peace. Quiet Rain hadn’t died such an honorable death. Was it wise to put here there.

He decided not to argue. This was not his decision to make. “I’ll help carry her there.”

“Me too.” Jagged Peak wiped his eyes.

Gray Wing stood up and stretched. Tall shadow nodded to Muddy. “Will you guard the camp while we’re gone?”

Holly came to stand beside Jagged Peak, holding Dew Nose. “Do you want us to come with you?”

Jagged Peak shook his head. “Stay here.”

“I’ll help bury her,” Pebble Heart said. “It’s my fault she died.”

“Nonsense.” Gray Wing put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “She was old. It was her time.”

Star crossed the clearly and held Clear Sky’s hand. “River should be at the burial.”

Clear Sky frowned. “Why?”

“He’s a leader, just like you, Thunder and Tall Shadow,” she said.

“So’s Wind Runner,” Gray wing added. “But she might still want her space.”

“Wind Runner won’t care for something like this,” Clear Sky said.

“I’ll go get River,” Star said.

Clear Sky shook his head. “It’s too far for you to travel.”

Star met his gaze evenly. “Carrying a baby does not make a woman weaker. If anything, it makes her stronger. It gives her something to fight for.”

“I’ll go with her,” Tall Shadow said, stepping forward.

After a moment, Clear Sky sighed. “Fine. I’ll meet you at four trees.”

Tall Shadow headed for the camp entrance while Star pressed a kiss to Clear Sky’s cheek.

“Be careful,” he whispered.

“I will.”

Star turned and followed Tall Shadow out of camp. Meanwhile, Jagged Peak took Quiet Rain’s arms into his own. Thunder moved to help, getting her legs. She didn’t look so heavy, but the stiffness of death left her limp and hard to carry.

Clear Sky led the way out of camp. Gray Wing followed, along with Pebble Heart and Sun Shadow.

They walked in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Thunder glanced around the clearing, trying to find a clear spot for them to bury Quiet Rain. Tall Shadow and Star had already arrived, along with River.

“I’m sorry to hear about your grandmother,” River said.

“It was her time,” Thunder replied.

Tall Shadow and Star were walking around the edge of the clearing. “Have you chosen the gravesite?” Tall Shadow asked.

“The earth is too frozen,” Thunder said. “There’s no where to dig.”

Pebble Heart crossed the clearing and found a large boulder embedded in the earth near the edge of the clearing. “We could lay her body under this.”

Thunder stared at the rock. It might be deep enough in the ground to be the start of a grave. But how could they dislodge it?

“We’ll need to loosen it,” River said, as though he could read Thunder’s thoughts.

Pebble Heart hurried to the edge of the clearing and grabbed a sturdy stock. He carried it back and jabbed one end under the stone. Then he pushed it down towards the ground. The rock began to move.

River smiled. “Let me help.” He found another stick.

The frozen earth beneath the rock was loosening, making it move. Thunder drew his sword and shoved it over the rock. He pushed it towards the ground and watched as the boulder slowly moved. Beneath was broken, soft earth.

“Come on!” he called tot he others.

Clear Sky pressed his shoulder to one side of the rock and heaved, grunting with the effort. Tall Shadow did the same before Gray Wing and Sun Shadow joined them.

With a sudden creak, the stone tumbled back. They gave one last heave walked the rock roll out of the earth. Thunder stumbled forward into the empty dip, feeling soft earth beneath his feet. 

Clear Sky’s eyes glittered. “See how well things work out when we’re untied?”

“Clear Sky,” Gray Wing said, gasping for air. “Shut up.”

Jagged Peak headed back to retrieve his mothers body and Thunder moved to help. They hefted her onto their shoulders and brought her to the rock. Meanwhiles, the others got down to make the hole bigger and deeper. It was easy with the loose dirt.

Once the hole was deeper, Thunder and Jagged Peak set her carefully down in the dirt. Pebble Heart hoped into the hole and sat a yellow flower on her chest. The he scrambled back out.

Touched by the action, Thunder walked over to the bracken and found another flower. He set it besides Pebble Heart’s on Quiet Rain’s chest. Sun Shadow got another, then Gray Wing. Soon, a large mass of yellow and white flowers covered Quiet Rain like a blanket.

“We can mark her grave with the stone,” Thunder murmured.

Tall Shadow nodded. “Yes. But first, let us pay our respects.” She glanced at Gray Wing.

Thunder’s uncle gazed at the flowers. “Mother,” he said softly. Any louder and his voice might crack. “Thank you for loving us enough to let us go.”

“Thank you for taking care of us when we were small,” Clear Sky said, voice thick with grief.

“Thank you for traveling here just so we could see you one last time.” Jagged Peak was clearly trying to swallow back his tears.

Thunder lifted his head to look at the sky. As he did, a drop of water hit his cheek. Then another. Soon, gentle rain pattered onto the frozen earth.

River began pushing the stone back over its hole. Thunder hurried to help. Clear Sky and the others soon joined.

“We should go home,” Tall Shadow said. “We’ll catch a cold in this weather.”

“Not yet.” Sun Shadow trembled as he sat down beside the rock. He laid his back against against it and closed his eyes. Soon, his chest evened out in sleep.

The rain began to fall harder. Thunder shuddered, uncomfortable as his clothes clung to his skin. Yet he didn’t feel cold. A strange mist filled the hollow, nearly invisible with the rain. He squirted and nothing figures approaching them.

The ghosts!

He noticed Hawk Swoop first and smiled. Shaded Moss stood beside her. Both of them nodded to another ghost who approached, already in the clearing.

Quiet Rain!

She moved easily across the ground and reached out to hug her old friends. Her eyes were bright and a smile spread over her face.

“Welcome, Quiet Rain,” Hawk Swoop said.

“Do you understand now?” A voice called. Thunder turned to see a woman with light brown hair calling out to them.

Clear Sky gasped. “Bright Stream!” Joy filled his voice and he rushed to meet the young woman.

His first wife, Thunder remembered. He glanced at Star uneasily. Could she even see the ghosts?

But Star had sat down beside Sun Shadow, staring at the young man with pity. She wasn't sharing the same vision as the leaders.

“The past is the past,” Bright Stream said. “The future is fresh water. You must forget everything you know and choose a path that will lead to a new beginning.”

Clear Sky reached up to put a hand on her cheek, but the ghosts were already vanishing.

Thunder turned to River. “Did you see that?”

River nodded.

“What did she mean?”

Clear Sky’s eyes glittered. “She meant we should be together. We must unite! It’s time to abandon these silly ideas of splitting up and join together.”

Pebble Heart shook his head. “I don’t think so, Clear Sky.”

Gray Wing nodded. “Pebble Heart’s right. We must choose a new beginning. We tried uniting and it didn’t work. It’s time for a change.”

Clear Sky looked between everyone. “Surely we’re supposed to join together.”

Thunder felt both pity and annoyance for his father. When would he let that idea go? “I have my own camp now,” Thunder said. “I have my own people to look after. My path is not the same as yours.”

Thunder flinched when he noticed the desperation and grief in his father’s eyes.

“You will always be my father,” he said softly. “But you have to let the rest of us be who we want to be. I won’t live with you anymore. I’m not going to follow in your footsteps. I’m going to make my own.”

Clear Sky was frowning at him sadly. But there was calmness in his eyes. “I know,” he said. “I just don’t want you to.”

Thunder nodded. “I know you don’t. But you’ll have to deal with it.” He turned to leave, nodding to Gray Wing and Tall Shadow as he went.

Then he hurried out of the clearing, stepping over the bracken. He heard an owl hooting through the rain. A wind whipped the highest branches, clattering as he passed. Thunder knew the way home from here, and soon heard voices in the ravine. He halted at the top and looked down into camps. Shadows made it nearly invisible. Rain pounded on the stones, making them slippery. He stepped down carefully. At the bottom, he squeezed through the passage of sewn gorse.

“Thunder!” Lightning Tail called, hurrying to meet him. “We thought something might have happened.”

“Nope, I’m fine,” Thunder said. “Where is everyone?”

“Out of the rain!” Lightning Tail laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t immediately run for your own hut.” He beckoned with his hand and led Thunder toward a hut build on one side of the large rock. He ducked inside and Thunder followed.

The earth had been hollowed out under the hut. It led under the rock as well, where the stream ran through. Underneath, the ceiling was just high enough for them to stand.

“I thought this would make a good hut,” Lightning Tail said. “You can see the entrance from here. And the stream makes it seem fancy.”

Thunder smiled. “This is nice, Lightning Tail.”

“It’s yours,” Lightning Tail said. “I thought our leader should have a hut of his own. A grand one. I made you a bed.” He nodded towards a heap of moss and cloth. “Well, I started to.”

Outside, the gorse rattled. They both ducked out to peer through the hut entrance. Sable and Nigel had just arrived, both carrying a fresh catch.

“Night hunting?” Thunder whispered to Lightning Tail.

Lightning Tail smiled. “They left Roosevelt to baby sit the kids.”

“They went hunting together?”

“They haven’t been apart for a few days now.”

Thunder’s heart swelled with happiness. Above him, rain battered the branches. But he was dry, and his people were content. Tomorrow, he and Lightning Tail would go hunting, and bring back dinner for their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly done here fellas. Two or three more chapters to go before we move on. Another chapter is probably coming out later today.


	25. Chapter 25

Gray Wing touched his forehead to Quiet Rain’s rock.

Behind him, Tall Shadow was saying farewell to River. “Tell Shattered Ice and Dappled Pelt I said hi.”

River nodded with a smile. “It’s strange to think I once live on my island alone. I love having my own people.”

Gray Wing glanced at up that them. Who were his people? Tall Shadow and Jagged Peak? He’d lived with them for as long as he could remember. Could he ever live away from them? But he didn’t want to return to the gloomy pine forest. Perhaps it was just his lingering grief for his mother’s death. Maybe tomorrow would be brighter, and cheer him up. He could help Pebble Heart organize his herb stores. He always enjoyed spending time with the young be.

“We should get going,” Clear Sky said, suddenly appearing beside him. Star stood at his shoulder. “You should visit sometime,” he told Gray Wing. “Especially once the baby comes.” He looked at Star lovingly and she returned his gaze.

Star showed a lot of loyalty to her husband. It made Gray Wing jealous. He missed looking at Turtle Tail like that, and watching her return it.

He remembered how his mother had told him to move on and find a new wife.

“You will come to see the baby, won’t you?” Star asked.

“Of course,” Gray Wing answered. He watched as Clear Sky and Star walked toward their side of the forest, hand in hand.

Tall Shadow helped Sun Shadow to his feet. “Come back to camp,” she murmured. “It’s too cold to be out here.”

Sun Shadow kept his gaze on the ground, but nodded.

Pebble Heart fell in beside the dark man, guiding him toward the edge of the hollow. Jagged Peak followed, casting a final, tearful glance towards Quiet Rain’s gaze.

Tall Shadow followed. “Coming, Gray Wing?”

Gray Wing was soaked to the bone. His clothes dripped and clung to his body. Water streamed down his face.

“Gray Wing?” Tall Shadow called again.

“I’m coming.”

Wind sprayed fine rain into his face as he crested the slope. He looked out across the moor and took in a deep breath.

Quiet Rain wanted him to move on.

Pebble Heart was guiding Sun Shadow toward the sloping Thunderpath. They’d reach the pines soon.

Gray Wing felt heavy, hardly about to move. “I can’t come with you,” he said.

Tall Shadow froze and turned to face him. “What?”

Gray Wing frowned, feeling guilty. He didn’t want to leave Tall Shadow, but he had to choose his own path. “I can’t live in the pines.”

“But you chose too!”

“I chose to stay with you and my family,” he said. “But I see now you are all safe and happy. You don’t need me anymore.”

“I never said that!”

Jagged Peak stared at him. “We need you, Gray Wing.”

“No, you don’t.” Gray Wing looked out across the moor. “The air is too thick and I can’t breathe. I need the open air. I need the moor.”

“But won’t you be lonely?” Tall Shadow asked, looking worried.

Gray Wing shook his head. “I’ll ask Wind Runner to take me in.”

Pebble Heart had turned to look at him. He looked sad. “You must follow your own path,” he said simply.

“I’ll miss you,” Gray Wing said. “But will you manage on your own?” He wouldn’t leave if Pebble Heart still needed him.

“I want you to be happy,” Pebble Heart said. “And I know where to find you when I need you.”

“We’ll miss you,” Tall Shadow said, glancing at Jagged Peak.

Jagged Peak came forward and wrapped his arms around Gray Wing. “You’ll visit, right? Dew Nose will miss you.”

Gray Wing smiled, knowing Dew Nose wasn’t the only one who’d miss him. “Take care of Fern.”

“That’s Holly’s job,” Jagged Peak joked.

Tall Shadow turned away. “We should get going.” She followed Sun Shadow.

Jagged Peak waved good bye and left as well. It was just Gray Wing and Pebble Heart now. He ruffled his son’s hair. “I’m proud of you.”

“I know.” Pebble Heart hugged him tightly, then ran off to catch up with the others.

Gray Wing turned to head onto the moor. The clouds were starting to clear and blue skies were on the horizon. Excitement made his belly squirm and he broke into a run. He raced over the rain slick grass, enjoying the wind in his hair. He found the path to Wind Runner’s camp. The rain had stopped by now and he was already starting to dry.

He ducked into the camp.

Tall shadows covered the edges of the clearing. It seemed lifeless here. Everyone must have been taking shelter from the rain.

“Intruder!” A shriek made him jump, and all of a sudden something was grabbing onto his leg.

He looked down. “Moth Flight!” He could help but laugh, and leaned down to pick the little girl up. “It’s me.”

“Gray Wing?” Moth Flight blinked through the darkness.

One of the huts rustled and Wind Runner emerged. “Gray Wing? What are you doing here?”

Gorse Fur followed her. “Is everything okay?”

Gray Wing could see Fiona and Ridley peering out from their own hut.

“Everything’s fine,” Gray Wing said. “But I’ve decided to move back onto the moor.” He looked hopefully at Wind Runner.

“You’re always welcome here,” Wind Runner said, smiling.

“You’re going to live with us?” Moth Flight asked. Her eyes were shining and a wide grin spread across her face.

“Yes, I am.” Gray Wing ruffled the girl’s white hair.

“Gray Wing?” Melanie had emerged from her heather hut. “Are you really going to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll need a hut,” Wind Runner said. “Why don’t you spend the night with Melanie. We can start building in the morning.”

Gray Wing nodded in agreement just as Melanie came to stand beside him. She was grinning.

“I’m glad you’re back.”


	26. Chapter 26

Clear Sky wrapped his arms tightly around Star. The moon shone high above them. Stars glittered in the night sky. He’d had a hard time sleeping, although he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was still Quiet Rain’s death that made his heart ache.

And because his dream of union had been crushed. He knew he would never be able to live with his brothers again, but he so deeply wished they could understand his vision.

“Clear Sky.”

A soft voice made him sit up.

A dark haired woman sat near his bed, eyes glittering with starlight.

“Storm?” he kept his voice low, as not to wake Star.

What was she doing here? He blushed, aching with guilt. He’d driven her and their son away. Now he laid here with a new wife, happier than he’d ever been. Had she come to reproach him?

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She cocked her head. “What for? You have a good life, and I’m happy to see you settled.”

Clear Sky’s throat tightened.

Clear Sky’s throat felt tight. “I just wish I could have settled with you. I shouldn’t have let you go. I should have listened to you!”

He’d made so many mistakes. It was his fault Storm had left the forest, only to be crushed in a collapsing house. He’d made Jagged Peak climb too high, resulting in his fall. He’d been hostile towards his friends and nearly killed Gray Wing just to prove his power.

“I let everyone down,” he said solemnly. “Even my mother.”

“Clear Sky.” Storm sat down in front of him. “Forgive yourself.”

Quiet Rain had said the same thing.

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Storm said. “Some more of others. That’s just part of live.”

“I drove everyone away,” Clear Sky said.

“Not everyone.” Storm glanced at Star.

Clear Sky looked away. “Star understands me.”

Silver bathed the hut. When Clear Sky looked up, he could see the full moon shining brightly through the trees. It went right through Storm’s ghostly form, making her glow.

“Everyone understands you more than you think. You may have driven them away, but they found their own paths to travel. You will understand, in time. Everyone is where they belong.”

“Doesn’t everyone belong here, with me?” Clear Sky asked.

Storm laughed. “Oh, Clear Sky. Enough of that. It’s time to look forward at the future.” She pointed to Star. Her stomach was just barely bulging with an unborn baby. They still had many months before the baby was ready. “Your future lies here, with this son. Take care of him.”

Clear Sky shuddered. Another son.

He’d do better this time. Even if something happened to Star. He wouldn’t turn his back on this baby boy. He’d do what he should have done with Thunder.

He’d be a father.

He blinked his eyes open and found himself laying down in bed. He must have been dreaming.

But when he turned to nuzzle into Star’s shoulder, he found the bed empty. He sat up, surprise. “Star?” Had she gone to make waste?

He waited a few minutes, but she didn’t come back. He stood up and emerged from the hut.

“Star!”

A screamed sounded from the trees.

Was she hurt? Was the baby coming?

No! It was much too early for the baby. Clear Sky turned and plunged into the undergrowth. “Star!” he called.

“Over here,” a nasty voice called.

Clear Sky felt dread gathering in his stomachs. He jerked around to face the voice, but was greeted with shadows.

“Who’s there?” he growled. “Show yourself!”

Shadowy figures moved between the trees. Clear Sky could make out Star’s shape in the darkness. She was on her knees. A scraggly man held the back of her neck, forcing her to stay on the ground. He was protected by two over men.

Clear Sky reached back for an arrow, but grabbed air. He’d left his sheath and bow in the hut! Having no choice, he got into a defensive stance, fists up. “Let her go.”

One of the men stepped forward. He had brown hair and broad shoulders. Scars followed his face and arms.

“Star belongs to me now,” he sneered. “I’m an old friends of her.”

“You know this jerk?” Clear Sky asked Star.

The man answered for her. “I watched her grow up,” he said. “I was an old friend of One Eye’s. As reward for my loyalty, I was promised Star as my wife. But now I’ve discovered she’d carrying your baby.”

Fury pulsed through Clear Sky. How dare this man try to claim her! And how dare One Eye try to use his own daughter as some sort of prize. “Who are you?”

“People call me Slash,” the man said with a smirk.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “Let Star go.” He braced to throw himself at Slash, but then one of the other men raised her up by the neck. Clear Sky watched in horror as he slammed her face into into the earth. She let out a shrill cry of pain.

Clear Sky froze. He couldn’t attack while they held onto Star. He’d put her in danger.

“That’s what I thought,” Slash growled. “It would be a shame to hurt such a pretty girl. And with a baby in her belly. It’ll break my heart if it gets hurt.” His eyes glittered with cruel amusement.

One of the men- with orange hair- laughed. “Poor baby.”

A chill made Clear Sky shudder. He met Slash’s gaze, trying to hide his fear. “What do you want?”

“It’s simple,” Slash said. “I’m going to take Star with me. And you are not going to follow, or ever come after us.”

“Get off me!” Star growled, struggling under Slash’s minion. “I’ll never be yours, Slash! And I never was.”

“Your father promised me,” Slash frowned. “You are mine.”

“No!”

Clear Sky felt panic rising through him. How could this man be so cruel? Star was not an item to be traded.

Slash turned his attention back to Clear Sky. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed all the rogues you mountain savages have been recruiting.” He cocked his head. “Why are you building groups. Everywhere we go, we find your border markers.”

“So?” Clear Sky tried not to glance at Star. He needed to keep his gaze with Slash. He couldn’t let the man know he was scared.

“This land is ours,” Slash growled. “The rogues hunted and shared with us. In return, he let them live in peace. Now they’re part of your groups, and don’t think they have to hunt for us anymore. We’re getting hungry. Aren’t we, boys?”

The two other men grumbled in agreement.

“If you want food, then hunt and forage,” Clear Sky said. “There’s enough here for everyone.”

“Not for all of us,” Slash growled. “There’s a lot of people in my gang. A lot I have to feed. We come from the village, the pines, the river- all over!”

“Then how come we’ve never seen you before?”

“You never needed to,” Slash replied. “We stayed on the outskirts of the land, out of the way so the rogues could hunt for us. They knew how to keep us happy and docile. They’d leave offerings at the edges of the land for us to take. But now they hunt for you and let us go hungry.” He looked Clear Sky up and down. “Why did you have to come and spoil everything?”

“We moved here to find a better place to live,” Clear Sky told him. “There was nothing in the mountains. We did it to survive.”

Slash paced back and froth in front of him. “That doesn’t matter to me. Things need to go back to the way they were. The right way.”

“We aren’t leaving!” Clear Sky growled. “This is our land now.”

“I never said you had to leave,” Slash said, pausing. He kneeled down beside Star and put a rough hand under her chin, making her raise her head. He pressed his face into her hair aggressively, then pulled away. “I want to meet with you and the other leaders so we can discuss how you’ll be sharing food with us.” He looked up at the full moon. “I’ll give you three days to prepare, then I want you to meet me on the sunning rocks in the river.”

“What if we don’t?”

Slash smirked. “I will kill Star.” He nodded to his men, then walked off into the trees. The brown hair man grabbed Star by the back of her dress and dragged her away. The final minion followed while Star cried out and kicked, futilely trying to escape.

Clear Sky’s mind raced. Blood beat through his veins. He could feel it in his head and neck. He wanted to run after them and free his wife, but that would only put Star in danger.

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling as though he might throw up. What was he supposed to do?

The undergrowth rustle behind him.

He turned to see Quick Water emerging into the clearing.

“Were you watching?” he gasped.

She nodded with a frown.

“And you didn’t try to help?”

“What kind I do?” Quick Water narrowed her eyes. “We were outnumbered.”

“It would have been three against three!” Clear Sky growled. “Star would have fought with us.”

“Would she?” Quick Water said. “It seems she knows Slash. He was friends with her father. How do you know she’s not loyal to him?”

Rage pulsed through Clear Sky. He grabbed his own arm, trying to stop himself from lashing out. “They hurt her!”

“Could have been a set up.”

He couldn’t stop himself. He threw his arm out, punching her square in the jaw. “It was not a set up!” he shouted.

Quick Water stumbled away. She glared at him. “Hurting me won’t make Star loyal to you.”

“She is loyal to me!” Clear Sky shouted.

“Perhaps.” Quick Water rubbed her jaw. “But I doubt the other leaders will agree to this. No one’s going to do Star or you any favors, even if she is pregnant.”

Clear Sky stared at the old woman. Was she the disloyal one? Didn’t she realize that this wasn’t just Star’s problem, but everyone’s? If they didn’t get what they wanted by killing Star, they’d kill someone else.

He shook his head, frustrated, and shoved past her. He jumped over the mud bank and into camp. He had to get the other leaders to help. He had to save Star!

Even if Clear Sky had to force the other leaders to fight, he’d do it.

No one threatened his family and got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a cool thing about the tribe: they don't really have gender roles. Women are treated equal to men, especially those who are bearing children. Which is why Clear Sky is so perplexed by Slash's claims.
> 
> Also why Turtle Tail and Thomas didn't work out.


End file.
